Tails of Konoha's Vixen
by shadowzerover5
Summary: After the battle of the Valley, Natsumi must cope in going back to her original appearance along with the pain that comes with it but someone whom she least suspect will help her stand up once again. FemNaru is Natsumi. FemNaruSasu. On Indefinite Hiatus
1. The Beginning

I thought I'll try my hand at a femNaru story I'm not really a good writer so please bear with me.

Note: this is a FemNaruSasu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter one

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"****Chidori!"**

**"Rasengan!"**

Two figures clash at Valley of the End. Both brimming with power as they meet each other blow for blow, unyielding. The land lay desecrated as they clash both in strengths and in believes. One fights for her family, her promises and those precious to her, the other for power and pure vengeance that someday might corrupt him to point off no return.

One cannot blame them for the way they are. Both born in noble and powerful families, both has unlimited potential, both possessors of devastating blood lines, both went to the same hardships dictated by faith and both grew close and now being separated yet again by faith.

She, cursed from childhood subject to hate and loneliness at an early age, the vessel of the Kyuubi no Youko the curse placed on her by her own father, fighting for his village he died for and wishing for the well being of his daughter in hopes his home would honor his last wish. But alas the village was not so kind, no friends, no family, no bonds…forced to hide in guise of a henge seal of the opposite sex for her own safety yet remained strong on the inside to continue her dream and achieve it even though she was slowly wearing down, breaking, she moves forward unrestrained by the chains of the past. Placing a smiling facade whenever she goes, hiding behind her mask guising her strength hoping that one day they would acknowledge her.

He, his happiness robbed from his very hands right, in front of his very eyes by his own blood his brother his role model. He, from a boy with dreams, hopes and ambitions, a loving family, all destroyed by one faithful night, shattering him to the very core. The boy grew in despair and sadness only these emotions were replaced by anger and hatred distancing himself and his, in his opinion, lesser peers but one remained constant throughout his growth fear and loneliness. Fear, that one day those close to him would be taken once more, loneliness of the lack of his family and precious people. An avenger he calls himself wallowing in a darkness of his own creation grasping any straws that offer power that come his way. His darkness was exploited by one who dwells with snakes, corrupting him making him believe that his is the only way, just when he started walking towards the light.

"You arrogant bastard!" she yelled as she pour more power in the sphere of her father's creation. Her seal broken, showing her true appearance. Her long blond hair that reaches to her waist and frames her face, golden as if it was kissed by the sun, her orange jacket open revealing a black undershirt slowing her slender figure, hole on the shoulder from a almost lethal attack that cause her to break and orange pants hiding her slender legs, giving her an appearance of a tomboy. Blue eyes that show rivals the color of the sky is now the color of blood with slits for pupils. Sharp fangs replaced her canines and the dainty whisker marks grew larger and darker making her once angelic face turns demonic. Red chakra surrounding forming a fox shroud enhancing her skills and power. "You had everything and you're just throwing it away. The village wants you back, hell, everyone want you back. That's just stupid you have everything given to you and you're throwing it away. For what, power?! You selfish prick!"

"I told you earlier I will do whatever it takes to kill him even the taking the devils fruit. Besides you wouldn't understand what I'm going through you never had a family in the first place!" he said as the once white blade created to protect comrades turn black and evil signifying his total betrayal to his village increasing it even further he concentrated harder. The boy whose hair reminds you of ravens turned long and wild, with equally dark eyes now colored red with 3 tomoes revolving a center pupil. He wore a blue shirt with a red and white fan on his back. His pale skin and handsome features made him quite the catch to the lucky female to win his heart but sadly this vanished as it was replaced by dark skin with black cross like marking in his face. On his back two hand-like wings, his being radiated darkness like a winged demon, "and killing you will grant me that power."

The two techniques cancelled each other out sending both combatants flying in opposite directions crashing into the canyon wall.

"Hey dobe! What's with the henge?! You trying to use the perverted technique on me? You came out looking like that little while ago!" he yelled as charged up another Chidori.

"It's not a henge you prick! This is what I really look like Teme! You broke the seal with that blasted attack! Now after I drag you back I have to tell them everything! You have no idea what you have done!" She yelled as tears slowly started falling from her eyes as she summons the mighty Rasengan once more.

"What makes you think you're gonna take me back huh?" He then started to attack once more.

"Because I promised, Teme!" she cried back as she move forward as well.

"You have no idea what I've through, you will never understand the hell of losing everything in one night! The pain and loneliness that comes with it, you would never understand, you with perpetual grin like no care in the world!" yelled the boy named Uchiha Sasuke as he pushed forward to his now female teammate technique.

"If you your life is hell try living mine! Everyday is a struggle to survive because your father did what he supposed to do. Living under the hateful glares everyday not knowing that sooner or later their gonna beat you up again, while you were practically worshipped by everyone!" retorted Uzumaki Naruto, or her real name Namikaze Natsumi, as she rushed to her friend the first bond she formed determined to bring him back whatever the cost.

The two vanished from view only to reappear at the center of the valley their attacks once more pitted against each other at full force.

_Flashback_

_A blonde __haired __boy sitting on pier by a river alone and unwanted.__ Rushing crowds glare at the child filled with malice and hate towards an innocent girl in a form of a boy._

_A __raven haired boy walking in the street lonely and left-behind. People praising him and adoring him, sadly unheard for the ones he wish to call him were no longer here._

_Both looked up and their eyes met for the first time, within familiarity the same pain they both have._

_Both looked away and went with their previous endeavors both thinking 'I am not alone.'_

_End Flashback_

A battle of ideals was taking place no one can stop and one with the stronger will, is the one who'll emerge the victor. Natsumi and Sasuke kindred spirits fighting with all they have. Until a bright flash, Sasuke moves in and landed a devastating blow on her stomach while she slashed his torso with her lengthened claws. Both crash to the floor unconscious, unmoving the only sign they were alive was the gentle rise and fall of their chest. Just then a silver haired man appeared in and viewed the battle that took place.

_And the wheels of destiny slowly start to turn._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter one

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Well here it is hope you like it. Also I won't be able to update often so please bear with me. Reviews, comments and constructive critism welcome. No flames. Suggestions and such are entertained as for now till next time.

Shadowzerover5.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys hope you bear with me as I will only update if I have free time. Well here is the second chapter of my story. It will be slightly AU and hope you don't find the characters too much OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"Bold"** – jutsus being announced

**"Bold underline"** – demon speech

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – speech

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter two

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A man with silver hair that defies gravity with his hitaite slanted covering his left eye and a mask that covers the most of his face. Hatake Kakashi also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi one who wields the Sharingan in his left eye, a gift left behind by a friend when he discovered true camaraderie, looks upon the battle field surveying the destruction and chaos that stretch across the famous valley along side him a brown pug named Pakkun that guided him here.

Dismissing his summon, he looks at both of fallen students with worry and guilt clearly shown on his visible eye. His gaze stops upon his blonde pupil noticing the change in her overall appearance. He leaps toward her lifting his hitaite revealing his Sharingan scanning her being. He began to feel for her pulse, he mentally signed relief noting she's still alive though not in the best condition, but improving due to her rapid regenerative abilities his eye informs him that there is no jutsu present making her appear this way. He lowers his protector once more his gaze lingers for a moment on her face noting a similarity with a figure in his past making a mental note he needs to speak with Hokage, he goes to his other ward.

Upon examining the boy, he notice he had no serious injuries to speak off aside from three slash marks going from chest to abdomen they neither deep nor life threatening with enough to make lose consciousness due to trauma. He proceeds to use a light medic jutsu stop the blood loss from the wounds to stabilize him as he waits for back up. He signs in his guilt for teaching that him technique, and letting go on for as long he did, noting the hole one the blonde's shoulder evident of the attack.

Making quick hand seals he call out his technique.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Creating a solid duplicate of himself he proceeds to carry them both towards Konoha, carrying her bridal style and him on his back where he meets up with a medic squad and proceeds toward the village for recuperation. Unbeknownst to him a figure watches from afar cursing that they lost the boy, He adjusts his glasses and heads back toward his master trying to figure out a way to break it to him smoothly, also another watches from a tree with his fly trap like body he fades and vanishes rushing to give report.

However inside the mind of the blonde another battle is being fought but not as serious as the previous…

Natsumi's Mindscape

"Shut up, fuzz-butt! Stop laughing already!" yelled Natsumi, annoyance written on her features, through a large cage with the paper lock with the Kanji 'Seal' written on it. Her mind resembles a sewer with pipes and water running on the floor, a reflection of her mental well being.

Behind the cage laughing his furry butt off was a gigantic crimson fox. Nine lowing tails and ferocious fangs give this creature his name the Kyuubi no Youko, ruler of hell and the king of bijuu. **"I can't help it! Hahaha! ****They're gonna find out y****ou were a vixen all this. I ****remember your reaction when you first saw yourself with me thinking you were a boy. That face was hilarious! Now imagine on everyone else**** Hahaha!"**spoke the demon between fits of laughter.

Fuming she stomps her foot down angrily and shouts back, "No I don't, you baka-kitsune! You have no idea how much trouble I'm in. I mean how can tell everyone that I'm really a girl, I mean I can't just walk up to them and say 'Hey I'm a girl and I lied to you guys just to protect myself as well as hide ad my secret' huh how do you suspect them react huh?"

**"Kit listen I told you before if they are really your friends they will understand even if you tell them about me"**spoke the Kyuubi seriously, **" I mean who could stay mad at a foxy vixen like you why after a few years I'll probably hit on you as well!"**he grinned like a certain pervert.

Red as a tomato out of anger and embarrassment she retorted, "ERO-KITSUNE!!"

The Kyuubi rolled back laughing once more, he loved teasing his vessel. He hated to admit it but he came to like the little kit like his own, maybe someday tell her why he attacked, not now but someday…

**"But, kit pay attention the little battle earlier where you draw so much of my power affected the seal"** he said after he regained his composure.

"What sort of effects?" she inquired shocked and afraid that the seal might break.

**"Simple really the process that suppose to give you my chakra has been altered, no don't worry it won't break at least till it serves its function,"**he paused, **" instead of just giving you my chakra it is turning you into something like me altering your DNA**** transforming you into a hanyou."**

"WH-WHAT!!" she shouted out of shock.

The Kyuubi signed and started explaining once again, **"Your father created this cage for me with the knowledge of a great seal master. He probably knows what really happened that night, as I was saying ****he made this cage for as my prison for a while the seal would break when you have absorbed my power releasing me back to hell. That much you know."**

Natsumi only nodded dumbly as the fox tell her, the modifications to the seal. The shock that she is becoming a hanyou still worries her but she pushes it out of her mind for now.

**"This will not only free me faster but grant you my abilities as well not only my chakra. Shape shifting, immense ****fire**** affinity,**** fox fires****, powerful illusions**** deadly claws**** and fluffy fox ears and tails."** he added jokingly with a perverted leer to her direction.

A vein popped on Natsumi's head. She was getting annoyed with antics of her prisoner, seething "Get to point already ero-kitsune!"

Suppressing a chuckle he spoke once more, **"As I was saying, you now have two blood lines seeing these traits will be passed on to your children. Well not fox ears and tails but everything else."**he concluded emphasizing on the additions she will soon have.

She signed no matter what she tried the fox loved teasing her. Though she won't say it she feels grateful he does this, it make her feel like she has a family.

Pushing back a wayward strand of hair, remembers the day she found out everything from old man Sandaime and the fox, her name, her gender, her curse and most importantly her family…

Flashback...

Blue eyes open a few times finding herself in a sewer of sorts she signs in defeat saying, "They found me again. This is so painful, why do they do this on, my birthday too. WHAT IN THE WORL DID I DO WRONG?" she shouted splashing the water every where, she breathes deeply trying to find composure says, "What am I doing! This isn't me, I have to make them acknowledge me and moping here won't help."

Standing up the girl wonders around the immense expanse of the place trying to find a way out .This lass can't be older than six traverses the unknown depths of the place. 'They probably threw me down a sewer or something' she mused.

**"Child…"** a voice calls out.

"Wh-what was that?!" the girl started looks around back and forth seeking the source. She walks toward the source standing in front of her was giant cage with its bars thick and rigid. And all that was keeping this closed was a thin sheet of paper with the word 'Seal'.

**"Over here…yes…come closer…"**the voice calls out.

She approaches the bars with caution she stands before the immense cage and before a gigantic fox with fur as crimson as blood, eyes brimming with power as well as something that comes close to regret. Nine long and powerful tails adorn the ferocious beasts, its mouth agape with gigantic fangs and droll dripping on its sides. This, my friends is the legendary Kyuubi no Youko, king of hell and the bijuu.

**"So we meet at last, funny I always thought you were a boy," **spoke the beast.

"What the hell are talking about? Of course I'm a boy, can't you tell, baka. And who on earth are you, where am I and what you doing here?" piped the young girl.

**"A boy you say…"** the beast trailed off, then smiled mischievously **"… before I answer you, kit, take a good look at yourself in the water and tell me are you a boy or a girl."**

"Baka, can't see what's the point. Fine I'll humor you I'll look and find my regular old self," she turned and stares to her shock and fear what she saw staring back at her was a small little girl with long blonde hair and brimming blue eyes. She turns and speaks to the beast once more, stomps her feet and shouts "This is a joke right…stop this now it not funny you know!"

**"As much as I want to I can't manipulate anything outside my cage… you see that's your true self…hmmm…I see so there was a second seal, so he wasn't as foolish as I thought,"** said the beast as he stared back to the shock girl, eyes wide as dish plates with her jaws hanging wearing a most hilarious expression the fox can't stop himself but laugh at the kit's face.

"Stop laughing! Stop this trick at one baka-kitsune!" she replied still fuming.

"**Humph****! Fine, don't believe**** me ****ask that old ****geezer if**** you want to know…as for who I ****am, I am the great Kyuubi no Youko and this place is your mind and you are my vessel and container. As for what I'm doing here…nothing really just watch you life and sleep. I must say you are tougher than most girls I know, and most of them are demons."** he answered the girl.

"Fine I'll ask for the old man, but…" she paused and looked at the fox, "are really the Kyuubi? Because everyone said he was dead the Fourth killed him" she tilted her slightly a sign of her curiosity and want of answers.

The fox responded with a nod and said, **"Demons such as I cannot be killed whatever you do****T****he best you can do is ****sealing**** me and send me back to Makai, the demon realm, temporarily**** till we return once more to this realm****."**

The girl lowered her head and muttered, "I see this really explains a lot, I had a feeling it was something like this…" she trailed off, looking to him eyes brimming with tears filled with sadness and pain, as well as anger, she yelled, "WHY DID YOU ATTACK ANYWAY!? DO YOU DO THAT JUST FOR KICKS? YOU LIKE SEEING HUMANS SUFFER UNDER YOU!? HUH? IS THAT IT? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

The mighty creature lowered its head in regret, though mentally noting that his vessel was rather intelligent and not the hyper blonde idiot she played herself to be, also brave as well being able to face a bijuu unflinching, even yelled at him ,**"I had a reason and leave at that. I will tell you as you are, you're ****not ready. I did not enjoy it myself and that's all you need to know for now. I know it might not be enough but I'm sorry."**

She looked at the fox noticing that he was indeed sorry, his eyes spoke the truth. After years of reading people to survive she learned that the eyes almost never lie. She breathes deeply sighing, "Fine fox, fine I believe for now," she huffed, "can't do anything about that now huh? What's done is done, so when are gonna drop this me being a girl thing it is getting annoying."

**"I told I didn't do anything speak with the old man already**** if you don't believe me, though your not bad looking as a girl give a few years you'll have to beat the guys off with sticks."** He added with a perverted leer eyeing her up and down.

"ERO-KITSUNE!" she yelled as she stomped the water fuming.

**"Quiet already jeez whether boy or girl you have some large lungs, for now rest the old man is coming to visit soon your at the hospital now while your body recuperates your mind does not so sleep now and let me sleep me as well."** He said rubbing his ears grumpily as he proceeded to the back of his cage to sleep.

"Now that you mention it I'm feeling tired as well night fuzz-butt," she said yawning.

"**I AM NOT FUZZ-BUTT," **she heard him shout back. She giggled at his antics turned to leave as sleep claimed her mental self.

To be continued…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter two

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I'm leaving you with a slight cliff hanger in the next chapter she will find out from the Sandaime everything, including a couple of heirlooms from her parents as well the reactions of a few people in Konoha.

I won't be able to update in a while… so hang on kay it will be here by the end of November, I think, not making promises though. Rate and review and give suggestion on her second bloodline

Till next time…

Shadowzerover5


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here it is the third chapter of my story. Hopefully it will stay coherent along the way. Note I want Natsumi's bloodline to be unique and I'll show you what it will be. Doujutsus are used repeatedly so I'm not gonna give her one (no offense since I like them but I've seen way too many) I wanted to have a more bodily ability. Then inspiration struck, Uzumaki Kushina, her last name gave me an idea.

**Yousobetsushori**** Yuukai no Uzumaki**(Whirlpool of Elemental Fusion) – this bloodline allows the wielder to combine any of the five main elements in any combination and create a new element. This is based on the fact in the Narutoverse fusing two different elements requires a kekkai genkai as Hyouton and Mokuton suggests however this bloodline is the pinnacle of this line of abilities. However it is limited to the number of affinities one has as it is rare to have all five affinities, the true power of the bloodline remains to be seen as Natsumi only has fire (Kyuubi) and wind (the original) for now.

Forgive me if the translation is bad as I do not know much Japanese. See profile for more details. Offer suggestions, okay?

So on with the story I left you in a middle of a flashback…

**"Bold"** – jutsus being announced

_**"Bold **__**Italic**__**"**_ – demon speech (Can't seem to make underline work)

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – speech

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Three

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

'Naruto' awoke the next day. Looking around she did find herself in the hospital gazing at the familiar white walls she thought, 'At least I know now why I end up here every birthday…' Sitting up she saw an old man she loved like a grandfather talking to one of the ANBU. He is the Sandaime Hokage; he was one of the few people who kind to her aside from the old man and his daughter at her favorite stand. (Can't remember their names )

"OJI-SAAAAAN!!" she yelled as she waved around her arms. The aged Fire Shadow turned around and smiled. He quickly dismissed the ANBU, not before 'Naruto' noticed the disdainful glance of the shinobi who left who shook his head and muttered _'Poor Kid…'_

"I see you are up Naruto-kun…I'm sorry I couldn't make in time for me to stop them," he said in low voice, "rest assured the same men won't be able to hurt you anymore so you can rest easy," he said as he ruffled her blonde hair and smiled the small 'boy'

She looked to the old shinobi and looked anxious, "Ano… oji-san you didn't do something horrible to them did you?" while enjoying the ruffling of her hair.

"Naruto-kun they broke the law, I hope you understand that I must do what I can to uphold it," he answered looking out to the window with a sorrowful expression on his face staring at the face of the Yondaime thinking 'Minato, Kushina, I'm trying but it looks like it will take more than me to change their views about your daughter.'

"Oji-san what's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the sad face of her surrogate grandfather.

"Nothing, Naruto… its nothing," snapping out of his mental tirade by her question, "I'll see later, I have a lot of work to do. Rest up and I'll treat to ramen later." He turned and headed for the door.

Remembering the Kyuubi's words last night, she grabbed the Sandaime's long Hokage robes her eyes hidden behind her bangs. "Don't go yet oji-san please…" in soft voice, she looked and the sight made the Sandaime's eyes widen. Her brilliant blue eyes were always full of emotion, but right now it was showing something that made the aged man stand his ground from shock. Desperation, her eyes were pleading, tears ready to fall, asking him to stay.

The Sandaime moved to side of the bed and sat down, "What is it Naruto-kun?"

She asked the one question that almost made the old man's heart stop, "Do you hate me?"

He got the bed and crouched to her level, "Naruto, what would ever think that I would hate you?"

What she said next surprised him, "Because… I have the Kyuubi, don't I? A monster? I spoke with him yesterday and…he told me about my curse."

He stared at her for long while surprised that she found out the secret. He slowly got out of surprised state and pulled the disguised girl into a soft hug, "Naruto, whatever did you think I would hate you for that. The Kyuubi is sealed inside you, never to get out; you are a hero Naruto, not a monster you saved a lot of people that night when the Yondaime sealed him inside you."

She pulled away from the old man's embrace looked him squarely in his eyes, hers was full of sadness and despair, "Then why do they want to hurt me then?" she asked quietly.

"Pain of losing love one can slowly lead to hate, Naruto," he spoke with his years giving him wisdom and insight, "however this doesn't justify their actions. No matter what I tried they saw as their source of grief but to attack an innocent child such as you makes them no different from the beast you represent."

She stared at him then crashed into a full blown embrace sobbing slightly into the man's robes, "Thank you for caring, and…" she said, "Thank you for at least trying."

He slowly ruffled her blonde hair, looking out the window and stares at the Yondaime's face, 'I'll protect your daughter Minato, count on it.'

"Ano… oji-san…" said 'Naruto' finally calming down, "could you do me a favor, please?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun anything," said the Sandaime beaming down on the young blonde.

She moved out of his embrace back and looking straight the Sandaime, "Will you tell me…who I really am?"

"You are Naruto Uzumaki remember? Future Hokage," said the Sandaime, perplexed at the blonde's question while thinking 'Could she know?'

'Naruto' shook her head, "Oji-san that not what meant, I mean my real name, my real identity." She decided to explain, "I entered my mind yesterday when I saw the Kyuubi and I saw my refection in there, a mental image if you will and I do not look like this."

He was stunned to hear those words come out of her mouth, showing signs of intelligence greater than most six year-olds, he took hold of her small hand while thinking, 'It may be too soon, but it is the least I could do. Even if it only helps little it will ease her pain.' He spoke the blonde while smiling at the small child, "Of course."

The Sandaime poofed out of the hospital and into his office. "I am not to be disturbed for anything, do you understand?" he said sternly at his surprised secretary, who just nodded dumbly. He swiftly entered the room and created a privacy justsu to block out sounds coming from the room.

This room is where the Hidden Village of Konoha is goverened and ruled the office of the Hokage. Bookcases surround the perimeter of the room, with a massive collection of scrolls and books. In one wall, pictures of the great Hokages arrange from left to right from the Shodaime to the Yondaime. A long wooden desk sits at the center of the room with kanji of "Fire Shadow" written on it along with the Leaf symbol at its center. Resting on top of the table is the stamp, pens and ink, tools that the Hokages use to combat their greatest foe to date…paperwork.

He pulled 'Naruto' and sat him in a chair in front of the Hokage table. He walked up to picture of the Hokages and bit his thumb and smeared his blood across the picture of the Yondaime. The blood vanishes and the wall in which the picture hung opened up revealing the hidden vaults of the Hokages.

'Naruto' could only stare in awe at majesty of the vaults. Inside was a multitude of weapons scrolls envelopes, letters and strangely, certain orange books and used ramen bowls (Guess who?), arrange neatly in shelves after shelves. She wondered whether they used these to hide from paperwork duties. Shrugging she stood up and waited for the Sandaime at the entrance.

He came out holding a chest with a five-colored spiral symbol on left side of the opening and a feather surround by waves and winds symbol. (LOL made this up) He gestured for her to sit down and proceeded to the table.

"What would you like to know first?" he asked beaming at the small blonde, who was lighting up in excitement.

"My real name please, please, PLEASE!" she said rather loudly as climbed up the desk and started jumping up and down really excited,

Lighting his pipe he look up to her, "Alright. Come down and hold out your hand."

She placed her hand out and the Sandaime pulled a brush and started writing seals on her hand. "This will be only temporary. I cannot disable it completely for I'm not a seal master; even if I can, right now, I wouldn't disable it completely. Do you understand?"She nodded knowing full well what the Sandaime meant. He finished writing and began to pump chakra into the seal.

The effects were immediate her hair began to grow and her body more petite her face became rounder as did her eyes, though they still the same unmatched cerulean blue. If any female were present right now they would have tackled, glomped and cuddled the small child. There was a certain difference though; the boy was replaced by a small cute little girl.

She looked down on herself examining her new, well old body, did a few yanks on her long hair and exclaimed, "Holy shit, I'm a girl."

The Sandaime scowled the six year-old's language, making a note to teach her some better manners. "Like how you look, Natsumi-chan."

"Natsumi?" she tilted her head, "that is my real name." she smiled and she spun on the spot reminiscent to a ballerina. She jumped onto the Sandaime in a wordless hug, snuggling closer to his body.

"Can you tell who my parents are now?" she asked not moving from her current position.

Picking her up, he walked to the Yondaime's picture, turning her so she'd face the portrait, "Meet your father Natsumi."

She looked at him with wide eyes moving her gaze back and forth from the picture to the Sandaime. Her eyes start to water as huge smile began to form, reaching up to trace the picture. "Oto-san" she whispered, facing the Hokage once more, she had a serious expression on her face she asked, "Why… why did he pick me? Didn't he like me? "

"Natsumi you wanted to be Hokage, right?" she answered with a nod, "answer me this, what would you have done when faced with the Kyuubi? He wished for you to be treated like a hero, hoping that the village he grew to love and sworn to protect would take care of you. Unfortunately this did not happen as you can clearly see, so he made a second seal for me to activate just in case. The seal that make you look like a boy to make safer, change your name to hide from his enemies. So you see, he did everything in his power to protect you and this village Natsumi Namikaze."

She smiled a sad smile, "Yeah, I would've done the same. What about Oka-san? Where is she?" as she tilted her head like a little bird.

He sat back down on his chair and placed the box on the table. He breathes deeply in his pipe in haling the tobacco to trying to find the right words to say to her, "Natsumi, your mother… she vanished from the hospital after you were born and gave me this box, placed everything they wanted to give you inside. Also she and Minato wrote down everything they wanted to tell in a letter I have right now," he pulled out the letter and placed it in Natsumi's trembling hands.

"On her way back…she fought with treacherous nins from Iwa," Natsumi's eyes widen, "who were trying to kidnap you as an act of vengeance against your father. Being weak from child birth not even her kekkai genkai did much help. She against 5 ANBU," the Sandaime looked at her sadly, "She killed most them but…she died protecting you as the last one tried to finish you off before your father arrived and took you and finished the nin off."

Tears start to fall off Natsumi's eyes as tried to stop from crying out loud. The Sandaime consoled the girl stroking her silk like hair, "Don't cry Natsumi-chan, don't cry she died saving you the least you could do is be happy."

The girl slowly nodded and flashed infamous foxy grin, the tears all stop and her eyes now show happiness that the third thought to be lost. "Now Natsumi, the letter and this box are supposed to given to you when your genin but under these…circumstances I wanted to give it to you early. Think of it as my birthday present to you," he said beaming at the child.

She promptly opened her parent's letter. It read:

_Our dearest daughter_

_How things going, if your reading this neither I or your mom made it out alive on that day.__ I wish we could've seen you grow up, as but as I said we're not there anymore. Also I know you have a lot f questions as to who I am and such. Well, I'm the Yondaime, the guy with the best looking mug in the Hokage Mountain, Minato Namikaze. If you're a boy and probably wondering why I called you my daughter that means __old man __Sarutobi activated the second seal as the village did not honor my last wish. Anyhow seeing as the big mutt is on his way I have to make his fast__ though this stinks of something but I have to take action now__, as the last Namikaze you get everything __I owned isn't that __great __my estate, jutsu scrolls__, clan scrolls__ and ramen bowls _(she sweat drops at this) _in the vault__ as well as continue our line of seal and wind experts of Konoha. __Oh, it your moms turn, gotta __run; wanna have a last ramen binge before heading out__. Ja!_

_Hey there Natsumi-chan, this me your mother Kushina Namikaze formerly known as Kushina Uzumaki. We if didn't make it was a decision __for you to be given my surname for you are in danger from your father's enemies. My clan name isn't famous outside Uzumaki no Kuni, besides I'm probably the last one since its fall I don't know if there are other Uzumakis out there. Well, anyway I'm here to tell you of our legacy. You my precious daughter is the bearer of the __Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki__ a powerful kekkai genkai that allows you to fuse the primary elements of the shinobi world into a new element. The Hyouton of Mizu and the Mokuton of Konoha are examples of these but we can do much more than that we can fuse any element we want in any combination however this bloodline requires a lot of training of the bearer as unlike other bloodlines ours doesn't give us a direct advantage. I mean come __on,__ I had to work my butt of just to get my Hagane (steel?) hijutsus to form properly if you__'re __wondering __it __is __the fusion of Fire and Earth element as they are __my __affinities. The true __strength __of our kekkai genkai has not been seen in a few centuries as no Uzumaki except our founder used the fusion of all five elements, the __Kuugeki__(void__) hijutsus__, I won't elaborate__ as I don't know either. Well I'm expecting great things from you my daughter I left you our clan scrolls and our famed blade Tenken, its properties are similar to the Raijin sword of the Niidaime, however it takes the affinity the user pumps into rather than form a lighting blade. I loved to see you grow up but sadly it didn't happen._

_ With Love,_

_Mom and Dad, Kushina and Minato Namikaze_

_P.S.__ Dad here,__ as Namikaze you are obligated to eat Ramen like or not. But trust me you'll like it!_

_P.S.S. Mom here, you have to try dangoes the__y're__ so much better_

Natsumi wiped away a few tears as she clutched the letter closer to herself. The seal the Sandaime applied vanished and reverted back to being Naruto. He ruffled her hair and said "The box will open when hit activitate your kekkai genkai which will happen we receive a second affinity and to open it wipe your blood on the seal and to lock it do the same."

Leading her out of his office she asked with a true smile yanking the old man's robes, "Um…will we still go out for ramen?"

"Of course."

_**…**__**Flashback End**_

_**"Hello? Hello? KIT**____**! HELLO?!"**_roared the Kyuubi as he lost patience in the reminiscing of that day.

"Gwah!" she fell and landed on her butt in the water, "What the hell did you that for? Baka-kitsune!"

___**"Sorry to interrupt your trip down memory lane **__**but those humans **__**topside are getting noisy, worrying about your little girly butt,**__** so do me a favor and wake up already,"**_ he grumbled covering his ears.

"Hey, I'm providing you with company here so appreciate it," she snapped.

___**"Whatever, since you'll be living as girl now I suggest a little change in wardrobe rather than that jacket of yours, I suggest taking something from that examiner lady…" **_he trailed off with a bit droll hanging from his mouth.

"ERO-KITSUNE!!!" she shouted steaming from embarrassment.

___**"Fine you offer some suggestion to make her catch a man and she blows up on you. Let's see whether I give advice again. How'd you expect the **__**Uchiha**__** to notice like that you barely show anything," **_waggling his eyebrows implying something.

"What you talking about? He's my best friend. Y-You think I like him? Ewww…no thanks," waving the fox off though there's slight blush.

___**"Then why did you go to all that trouble to bring him back?"**_ the Kyuubi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking distractedly at the Kyuubi's cage, "Because… I don't want him to throw away everything he was given and live on without like me. It will turn him worse than he is now."

___**"He's important to you**____** isn't he?"**_ he replied.

"Yep!" and flashed him a victory sign.

_____**"Well go get some sleep first then meet up with those flesh heaps," **_he saw Natsumi visibly tense and said,___**"I told you if they're really your friends tell accept you no matter what you are or what you'll be," **_he assured her sagely.

Calming down she said, "Yeah I suppose they will. Well night- night Fuzz butt see in the morning."

_____**"Your not **__**gonna**__** stop calling me that, are you?" **_he asked with a sweat drop.

"Nope!" and she vanished from view.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter Three

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

There the third chap is out I planned on making her wake up here but I'm using notepad so It's getting hard you know…TT

PM me if have questions on her kekkai genkai and go to my profile to see full description

Till next time

Shadowzerover5.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys… well here's the fourth chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki

**"Bold"** – jutsus being announced

_**"Bold **__**Italic**__**"**_ – demon speech

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – speech

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Four

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Blinking a few a few times Natsumi noticed the familiar white walls. "Crap not here again," she exclaimed sitting up and stretched her strangely sore bones. Hearing a few popping noises she let out a satisfied yawn.

"I see you're awake."

She turned around and saw Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannins, hanging out her window, "So gaki, the seal broke huh?"

Pushing a wayward strand of hair, she smiled wistfully and replied, "Yeah, Sasuke's Chidori ripped through me and caused enough damage that the seal could no longer maintain my henge."

"I see, so do you want me to reapply the seal? I could do it you know Minato left me most of his notes," moving inside and taking a seat next to her on the bed.

She shook her said and gazed out the window, not facing him she answered, "Nah, no need for that I'm stronger now I don't need it anymore besides I'm taking up my name now."

"Oh, finally got the guts to show them who you are huh?" he answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Not otou-san's name though, not yet, when I take on his name I want the village to already has acknowledge me. Telling them that now will only make them see his shadow not me. I've lived far too long in shadows…I rather not go there again," she answered still not looking at him still staring at the Hokage Mountain.

"I see that would attract unwanted attention," moving from his seat, he walked towards the window and sat down, "but that would've gave you the acknowledgement you're looking for," he continued with smirk already knowing her answer to why.

"Something earned hard work is always better than something earned through convenience," she replied with smile turning towards him, "That's what dad always said isn't it."

"Yeah… he always did," he said while thinking, 'That's probably why he chose your mom than his fan girls to go out with seeing that she hated his guts,' sweat dropping at the thought.

"How's Sasuke?" worry clearly shown in her eyes.

Scowling Jiraiya replied rather hotly, "Still unconscious seeing that he nearly bled to death, don't worry he'll be just fine."

"Really?" she let out the breath she was holding in with relief, "I was worried there for a second, and I thought I roughed him up to much."

"You should keep away from him for now he's going to be angry when he wakes up," he said, "and for it's for your own good as well."

"He's my best friend I won't leave him out to dry. Sure he left but I know he didn't betray us," she replied in a serious tone.

"Oh? How so?" inquired Jiraiya.

"Because…he's not stupid, he won't let Orochimaru take he probably had an ulterior motive in going there. Besides in that bastard's one track mind killing Itachi won't be satisfying if he doesn't do it himself," she replied crossing her arms and nodding up and down emphasizing her point.

'You really know him that well huh? Gaki,' he thought as he mulled over Natsumi's words. Getting up, he turned towards and said, "I've checked the seal it has properties that make ones darker emotions closer to the surface however it doesn't affect behavior of the individual though, at least I think not."

"Kay, but ero-sennin…uh…um…something happened to my other seal though," she said as she scratched the back of her in nervousness.

Jiraiya visibly paled, "Y-You m-mean the s-seal is breaking?!"

"NO! It's not breaking just modified. He's still stuck in there, as far as I know the process of the transfer just got altered," as she rapidly shook her head and waved her arms around to emphasize her point.

"I see I need to speak with Tsunade about this first. You rest and tell me the details later," and he poofed out of sight.

Now left alone she lied back in bed to relax and think about how she's gonna break it to them when her were interrupted by a certain fox.

'_**Oh I forgot to mention I can talk too you now while awake,**_' he said grinning inside his cage.

She visibly jumped and looked around, "Fuzz-butt? Where the hell are you? show yourself?"

'_**Don't talk in the open think your answer and I'll hear it,**_' he replied to her.

'Okay, how come I can hear you now even when I'm not in there?' she asked the fox.

'_**Probably a property of the modified seal as you are now becoming part of my clan, anyway this is a good thing now I don't have to knock you out just to talk to you,'**_ nodding sagely inside his cage.

'How can hearing a demonic, rampaging, perverted fox 24/7 be a good thing,' as a vein popped in her head.

'_**Aw come on you could use the company and besides I need to give you lessons in your yokai abilities**____**You can't exactly practice while asleep now can you?**_' as rolled his eyes thinking the answer was obvious.

'I guess, but I can't exactly practice demonic arts around here you know,' sitting and crossing her arms while in a thinking position.

_'__**True, true but we'll figure out that part later**__** but right now you should get some new clothes, no self respecting vessel of mine will look like a dork,**_' knowing full well how's his vessel going to react.

'Yeah I shou…wait DID YOU JUST CALL MY OUTFIT DORKY!' she thought fuming.

_'__**Whatever just w**__**ear**__** something else**____** you're a girl**__** look **__**like one,**_' he said mischievously.

'You just wanna have a free show don't you, Ero-kitsune,' narrowing her eyes.

___'__**YEP!**_' instant reply.

Shaking her head at her tenant's perverted antics, she lied back down and rolled to her side, 'Whatever fox but I won't pick anything too revealing.' She could feel the mental rapid nodding of the fox.

___'__**By the way the transformation process will be slow so it will take a few years to gain all your hanyou powers to surface even if the transfer is complete. However your new accessories should spring up soon,**_' he added

'I see…nothing I can about that what's done is done but…,' her conversation though was rudely cut off by her door suddenly bursting open. In door way stands a fuming Sakura and the rest of the Rookie 9 minus Sasuke with Team Gai and the Sand Siblings.

"NARUTO, HOW DARE DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM! YOU…Eh?" she stopped and took a good look at the person lying on the bed who staring at them with a goofy expression rubbing her neck just like Naruto; however this was certainly female…

"NARUTO-BAKA DROP THAT STUPID JUTSU ALREADY THIS IS SERIOUS!" she commanded.

"Eh…Sakura-chan would please calm down I'll explain and everything," she said backing away from angry pink excuse for kunoichi thinking, 'Is it just me or her voice is louder than usual?' while rubbing her ears.

___'__**Its your new powers you hear better than most humans kinda like that dog boy over **__**there **__**except you don't need chakra to do so,**_' the Kyuubi answered her question.

'I see...any tips to get out of this,' she asked him panicking

___'__**Nope!**_' again instant reply.

She signed and took a look at the little crowd of her comrades. Neji and Choji were in wheel chairs they were okay she noted aside from the extensive injuries they have received. Shikamaru and Kiba looked worse for wear but otherwise okay, everyone was from the retrieval mission was alive and not exactly well but alive, though she was wondering what Gaara and his siblings are doing here.

"I'm glad you guys are okay, well mission accomplished!" she said and flashed them her foxy grin with a victory sign.

"Oi Naruto I know you like playing pranks but drop the jutsu we gotta celebrate bringing that prick back, we have a lot of cash seeing this is a S-class mission" shouted Kiba.

Sakura glared at Kiba for a moment when insulted her crush, and turned back to Natsumi still glaring, "WELL BAKA DROP IT ALREADY AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

"It not a henge, this is what I really look like," she said staring straight at their shocked faces.

"YOU'RE LYING! BAKA STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" shouted Sakura again. (Does she ever run out of air? )

"Y-You l-look li-like a-a g-girl," said Hinata blushing, she activated her Byakugan seeing as Neji is still injured, and she gasped and said, "I-Its t-true s-she's not using any ch-chakra at a-all."

"How's that possible the last time I fought Naruto I sternly believe he' a he for no chakra of a henge was being used," said Neji frowning because he can't use the Byakugan without opening a few stitches.

"Troublesome, I think we should let him or her explain," commented the lazy Shikamaru though judging from his tone he was clearly thinking up something, with Choji just nodding in affirmation.

"Thanks Shikamaru, as Hinata said I'm a girl a 100 percent pure girl. Now thanks to Sasuke my timed gender-seal broke and now I'm back to my old body four years too early, as Natsumi Uzumaki the person you knew for all this time as Naruto Uzumaki," she finished and waited for their response.

They were all silent for a moment then Shikamaru asked the question all in their heads.

"Why?"

At this she clearly became stiff and looked down to the floor unable to face them. Neji saw her hands tighten at her sheets signs of fear and anxiety. 'She's afraid? Afraid of what?' he thought.

Taking a deep breath the looked and faced them, most of the genin and Shikamaru (he's a chunin) eyes widened and Gaara frowned at recognition it was a pair of cold lifeless eyes begging to be acknowledge, be accepted, at this thought Gaara knew her reasons.

___'__**The sooner you tell them the better it is for you and everyone else Kit,**_' said Kyuubi finally after being interrupted earlier___, '__**besides you won't be able to hide soon as your transformation is staring.**_'

"As you all know I'm hated by the villagers correct," she earned a group nod she continued, "Do you know why?" everybody except Gaara shook their heads, seeing this Shikamaru and Neji frowned even further.

"What do know about the Kyuubi?" she asked.

"It was destroyed 12 years ago by Yondaime correct," said Ino wondering what was this about.

"It's a lie," everyone gasped, "a demon like the Kyuubi cannot be destroyed but only…"

"Sealed," continued Gaara suddenly making all the heads turn to him, "like Shakaku."

She affirmed this with a nod, "It was sealed in a new born baby with umbilical cord freshly cut in order to contain its immense power and save the village. No other container would suffice."

'October 10 the day when the Kyuubi was defeated, wait isn't that…' thought Shikamaru. His eyes widened at the realization, everything falls into place and looked at Natsumi who smiled a sad smile at him. He knew why she had to hide.

"This is an S-class secret only I or the Hokage are to speak about. I am the jinchuuriki (sp?) of the legendary Kyuubi no Youko," she answered looking down to the floor.

Everyone froze in their places their dear friend was a container of a legendary demon who took many lives in that faithful night, not only that she hid her true self and gender under a disguise. She had deceived them all…but they also understand why she had to or at least most of them did…

"Y-You're a demon," stammered Sakura backing away from her teammate, fear and terror shown in her emerald eyes. She slowly moved towards the clearly panicking, nervous sweat drip from her exceptionally large brow. She mumbled, "Only a demon would be able to that to Sasuke-kun," and broke into a hysteric run and burst out the door.

Ino looked at Natsumi then her teammates then the door she slowly backed away, there was neither fear nor anger was written across her features only distrust and caution, she turned her back towards her walked away not before yanking Shikamaru and Choji away. However Shikamaru shrugged Ino's hand away and Choji applied the brakes on his chair. She looked at them and shook her head and whispered, "I hope you know what you're doing,'" and she left them in the room.

A moment of silence ensued none know what to say after the startling revelation their friend had told them. All of them suddenly found them empty areas interesting, it was awkward and nerve wracking until…

"Troublesome, oi Kiba we got party to go to right?" said Shikamaru breaking the tense atmosphere. All of then turned to him and flashed him a looked of relief he turned to Kiba, walked toward him and nudged him with his elbows.

"W-What? Oh yeah, Natsumi don't mind them they'll turn around. Hell yeah guys time to party for our batch's first successful S-class," yelled Kiba getting excited again, pumping his fist in the air jumping up before falling down and wincing from his recent wounds. Come on he still sore from the stunt he pulled off to stop the sound twins

"D-Don't worry N-Natsumi-chan we still like y-you," stammered Hinata and poking her fingers together, walking up to her and hugging her still frozen body.

Natsumi tensed from the touch and looked around white room and scanned the faces of her friends. All of them standing there offering a kind smile and understanding nod. All of them stood by her even though she had hidden from them all this time, the girl finally broke down and cried not tears of sorrow but tears of joy flowed out of her cerulean orbs. She returned the hug and smiled, not her usual foxy grin, but a small smile, a true smile. She pulled away and nodded her consent to party wiping stray tears that still flowed. She was never this happy not since she found out who she was, though she still saddened by the reactions of Ino and Sakura but these were pushed away by the thoughts of the rest them. Inside her she made a firm resolve, she would protect them no matter what, she would become Hokage for this village for her friends…

___'__**See kit I told you so…**_' smiling at his vessel's joy.

'Yeah for once you're right…'the fox ignored the banter and just nodded and walked away intending to let her savor the moment.

"You always said that fate can't tie you down and you can fight it. You have shown it to me yet again," said Neji.

"YOSH! NATSUMI-CHAN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY! LET US PARTICIPATE IN JOYOUS CELEBRATION OF YOUTH!" with this Lee did something sweet or disturbing jumped up and joined Natsumi and Hinata and hugged both them in bear hug.

"GWAH! LEE! OUCH! HEY GET OFF ALREADY! INJURED HERE HEY LET GO!" yelled Natsumi as she tried in vain to struggle out of Lee's vice grip, earning a chuckle from the amused group, girl or not Natsumi's still the same.

"KYAAAH!" screeched Hinata beet-red from the sudden action and close contact to someone of the opposite sex (No she does not like Lee)

The room dropped a several degrees and everyone immediately stops chuckling and turned and saw a very pissed Neji. "Let go now, Lee," said Neji in cold chilling tone that would sent Orochimaru running, however Lee is not Orichimaru….(LOL extremely protective cousin mode)

"YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE YOU WANT TO JOIN IN AS WELL! HERE!" yelled Lee as dropped both girl still stunned to speak and stared at the duo. Neji is trying, note trying, to stop an affectionate Lee trying to give him the Hug of Youth as Lee calls it.

"Stay away, Lee stop this now!" said Neji in vain.

Natsumi was trying to hold in a laugh it was just too funny, it is as though nothing changed, she finally spoke "As funny as this is, I need to visit someone I'll see you at Ichiraku's. Ja!"

Standing up and proceeded toward the door, she waved goodbye to them who waved back and left. She turned around and fixed her hospital gown then she felt a presence. A familiar presence she's known to feel ever since they fought, "I'll meet up with you at Ichiraku's…Gaara go join them they're your friends too."

Gaara just nodded and calmly spoke, "You are truly lucky to have them Natsumi," his tone neutral, "and I was lucky to meet you."

"Thanks, you know what would be like if the world was like this…I wish it was, I wish there was no need for people like those born to shoulder the world while young" she turned to Gaara and held out her hand, "Gaara…now you the future Hokage of Konoha owes you a favor!" and she flashed her signature smile.

Gaara took her hand and shook it, "No, you saved before and I was just returning it…remember if everyone turns away your always welcome in Sand, my friend"

Gaara let go and nodded once more and proceeded towards the familiar meeting stand, and said "And with you in charge that wish will become a reality and I will be with you in the end, my friend…as Kazekage" and he vanished in whirl of sand.

Seeing as everyone left she straightened her gown preceded towards his room…Sasuke Uchiha.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter Four

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Here the fourth chap this will be the last one for a while seeing how exams are coming up I'm not particularly proud of this chapter it feels rushed to me… anyway rate and review and comments and such. In the next installment Kakashi's, Sasuke's and the council's and their first mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone it's me again bringing chapter five of my story. Anyhow I'm going to try and make this better than the last one. Also any Sakura fans out there and to those who pmed me, please forgive as I will make a bit, well a lot, bitchy in this story, because the change in Sakura observed in the series is attributed to Sasuke leaving, a catalyst if you will, since he didn't leave so no change hence same bitchy Sakura, just to explain how why did she react like that.

On another note everything here is based on my speculation on the retrieval mission, but as the years moved on the reason Sasuke left slowly got twisted if his line in the end means anything. I mean wouldn't your thinking be twisted if you spent 2 years of your life with Hebi-teme-hime.

Everything here is my speculation before the time skip.

Anyhow on with the show…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Also offer any more possible elemental combinations.

**"Bold"** – jutsus being announced

_**"Bold Italic"**_ – demon speech

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – speech

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Five

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She walks along the crowded halls of the hospital, ignoring the glares of the people she passes. The hateful murmurs no longer affect her as she got used to them. She walks slowly, making her towards his room. She stopped and starched the back of her head, 'Damn, I don't know where his room is.'

Making a 360 degree turn she headed towards the Nurse's station hoping to find her friend's room. Walking up to the counter she rang the bell twice to call a nurse. Fortunately, the nurse who answered was one of the few people on the hospital who didn't flinch at the sight of her. She met her one of her more…violent birthdays.

"Ano…Tsukasa-san can you tell me where Sasuke's room is?" looking to the kindly old nurse.

"Is that you Naruto-kun? Are planning a prank again?" she asked sternly bending low and gave her a scowl, "Because if you're planning to use that jutsu of yours on an injured person I'll…"

"Um…it not a jutsu…this is what I really look like and I go by Natsumi now," she said looking down to the floor, "Let's just say it was to protect me and I sorry if I deceived you."

"I don't know…" Natsumi bent even lower, "Kidding! C'mon Natsumi-chan, no need to apologize I understand perfectly why…to think a child like you has to live like this," she said the last part in a whisper barely audible.

She heard it though her newly enhanced hearing made it possible, she smiled knowing that there are people who really care about her. Still smiling she looked up and asked, "So where is his room Tsukasa-san?"

"Mah, mah hold your horses I'll get it…his in room 306, a private room," she replied.

"Thanks Tsukasa-san! See later!" and she made a mad dash to the third floor, narrowly avoiding incoming beds and busy nurses. Her concentration though was broken by a certain fox.

'_**Are you sure you want to meet up with him this soon kit?**_' asked her demon.

'Putting it off won't be any better besides I want to rub it in his face that I beat his ass' she replied grinning evilly.

'_**That is not what I meant**____** I mean sure **__**I **__**agree with rubbing it in his**__** face**__** part…but don't you think that people might wonder what your doing?**_' said the concerned fox.

Inwardly she knew what Kyuubi was talking about, she could tell from the looks she's been getting as she made her way to Sasuke's room. These people think that she wanted to finish the Uchiha off. Not that she would do it, but it hurts that the people you're sworn to protect won't trust you. A nagging feeling told her if with was any other nurse they would have sent ANBU after her.

Shaking it off she replied, 'Since when did I let other people's opinion stop me?'

Kyuubi smiled at his vessels stubbornness, shaking his head admiring his vessels perseverance, _'__**Just making sure you want to go though with this.**_' Closing the link he thought_, '__**and I'll make sure that you achieve your dream**__**s kit, it's the least I could do,**_' he then proceeded to sleep.

She felt the fox close the link strangely feeling lighter she doubled her pace towards his room…

O

Sasuke Uchiha began to stir. He opened his eyes and finds himself in a hospital room in Konoha. Sitting up he began to mull over things that had progressed. He remembered knocking out Sakura and meeting up with the Sound Four allowing them to think that they had played with his lust of vengeance knowing full well what the snake plans for him.

He also remembered the battle at the Valley of the End, his battle with Naruto…

'Naruto…' he thought the battle had been blurry at best but he recalled what he had seen. He remembered driving the Chidori right through her and Naruto falling into the river only to emerge covered in red chakra shaped like a fox with one tail and strangely with an appearance of a girl.

Seething, a clenched his fist tightly. He failed to get to away from Konoha; the dobe bested him in combat and brought him back. He cursed, 'Why the fuck can't he leave me alone?!' (Note he does not know Naruto is Natsumi)

There was another emotion welling up in Sasuke as the battle became clearer and clearer, guilt. He had let the mad power of the seal take over, he only aware of half of the actions he did but recalled it all the same. His conversation with her and rush of battle was all coming back.

'Damn, dobe don't you dare die!' he thought firmly. He might never admit it but he cares for the blonde, his teacher, and heck even the pink haired bitch. That's why he left, he doesn't want them involved, and he doesn't want to lose them, not to him…not again…

He glanced around the room noting the overflowing bedside table filled with cards flowers and strangely pictures of girls he had never seen before as well as the ever present Sakura and Ino letters. Shaking his head he thought, 'Why can't they take no for an answer. Can they even think? I'm an avenger I can't have bonds…as long as he exists, he won't allow me to do so, and besides I no matter what my intentions were I'm also a traitor…its best not to get involved with me…'

His musings was interrupted by a knock on the door…

"Oi Teme! You up?" yelled a new but strangely familiar voice. It reminded him of a certain blonde.

The creaked open and peaked out a girl with waist long sunny blonde hair, she had three faint whisker marks on each her cheeks and sapphire blue eyes that remind you of the summer sky. She was wearing a hospital gown showing she was patient though it did nothing to hide her petite features. She reminded him of Naruto though she a bit shorter than him.

'Must be his sister or something,' he thought as he observed the girl who made her way into his room and closed the door, 'Hope she's not a fan girl or anything I don't want another reason the dobe to berate me more,' he added in his head. (LOL He's pretty dense isn't he?)

'She's cute though,' he thought as he observed her make her to this beside, 'what the?! Where did that come from?' he went into deep thought.

His thoughts were interrupted once again when the girl he doesn't know (LOL) asked him a question in an all too familiar tone, "How are you feeling, Teme?" she said smirking as she positioned herself in front of his bed.

"Who are you?" he replied oh so intelligently.

She blink a few times indicating her surprise, getting irritated she answered, "Who do thinks it is huh, Teme? I freaking dragged your ass back here," rather hotly crossing her arms in annoyance.

"N-Naruto, what the hell are coming here for looking like that?" 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Am I going gay or something? I thought Naruto was cute!' he said and thought at the same time as he tried to look indifferent on the outside. Inside however, his brain was running at mach speed both in berating himself for the 'cute' comment and thinking of ways to strangle the idiot before him.

"Didn't I tell earlier, you jerk? This is what I really look like. Honestly, you should start paying attention to what other people say," crossing her arms, she was really getting annoyed, 'Granted it was in the heat of battle, and he was all emo with black skin, cross tattoo, long hair…."

Sasuke looked up and used the Sharingan. He saw no residual chakra around her so the only one thing entered his mind…

"NARUTO, YOU'RE A FREAKING GIRL!!!" he yelled and pointed at her at very un-Sasukeish way

Quiet…and a crow decides to fly by with cries similar to the sound "Aho…Aho…Aho..."

She signs, "Yes Sasuke I'm a girl and the name's Natsumi and what's with the reaction little Uchiha embarrassed that he got his assed whooped by a girl," she teased him poking his arm. Sasuke's eye twitched a sure sign he was getting annoyed.

"Hn, like you defeated me, anyway I simply let you win," replied smirking

"Hey, I beat you fair and square, admit it!" she fumed at his remark.

"Whatever, dobe."

"Say it, Teme."

"Shut up usuratonkachi."

"Make me yarou!"

Both stop their all too familiar banter. The both started to smile at their own actions; it as if nothing happened and they were still the friends they were before. Slowly, the smiles died down and Sasuke turned down to floor and looked away and muttered, "Leave me alone."

Natsumi scowled at him, "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you actually wanted to go to that snake."

"I need power Natsumi, not bonds, not friendship but power in order to kill him…and Konoha doesn't have that kind of power, an to acquire it I'll eat the devil's fruit to do so," he replied still not facing her.

"Don't lie to me bastard I knew you're planning something the moment you knock out Sakura. If really betrayed us you would've killed her on site," crossing arms and gave him an inquiring gaze.

"Like how you've been lying to us about you…I remember our battle all too clearly, you're not that happy go lucky idiot you make to be," he said with a sneer.

"Don't turn this conversation around, I asked you first teme what's wrong with you?" grabbing his shirt and glares at him whole heartedly blue meeting black in a battle of wills.

"I told you I need power nothing more and nothing else now, leave me ALONE!" he demanded the Sharingan blazed into life once more.

"I NOT GOING ANYWHERE TILL YOU TELL ME!" still not letting go and intensified her glare at him.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP? I TRIED TO KILL YOU, DAMMIT! YOU SHOULD HATE ME!" he replied and matched her gaze brimming in anger.

'You're better off without me near you.'

She let go and pushed down the bed. She climbed up and pinned him down and muttered in low growling tone, "I won't leave till you tell me why Sasuke, but about what you said about me hating you. Well I told you in the valley, didn't I? I'll drag you back even in pieces, I do hate you but your still my friend and I'll be yours if you let me."

"I…why are so stubborn I'm just one person. Why go to all the trouble for just one person, huh?" he replied in an equally low tone.

"If I can't save my best friend, how do you expect me to be a great Hokage let alone a good shinobi?" she snapped back.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I DON'T NEED YOU! I CAN'T AFFORD TO NEED YOU!" he blurted out and quickly looked away.

Natsumi pulled back and got off the Uchiha, "What do you mean?"

"I have to this alone, I'm an avenger, I have to kill him without anybodies help…I don't want anybody else involved," he replied with gritting teeth.

"Why won't you ask help? You arrogant prick! You have friends for Kami's sake! Who are trying to be, that bastard brother of yours?" she yelled at him.

That statement struck a nerve, Sasuke held her shoulder and switched their positions, glaring at her defiant blue eyes he growled out, "Don't. Ever. Compare. Me. To. Him."

"Well you sure are playing the part," she looked up and stared at his onyx eyes and told him in all seriousness, "Just tell me already, Teme, I'm your best friend like or not I'm sticking to you like glue."

(A.N. If you can't picture this here's a link to the picture I found that inspired this scene http//rakugaki-. deviantart . com / art/ sasuke – vs – naruko – 5878916)

Sasuke signed in defeat, he could never beat her in a battle of wills she as stubborn as a rock and said rock was probably larger than the Hokage mountain. He got up from pinning her down, then his thoughts wander, 'Hmm so Naruto is Natsumi,' he gave a mental chuckle, 'boy or girl she really doesn't change.' He sat up and began, "You want to know why…well I guess it is only fair," his head faced down to the floor.

They were silent for a while, inside the tense atmosphere the silence was deafening, deciding that enough was enough, Natsumi got out of the bed and sat next to him. She reached up to his face in a caring hand and brought it up. Caressing his face in one hand she muttered softly, "Tell me."

He gazed into those azure orbs that always watched for him. He was afraid, he wouldn't deny it. Now that he was back here facing all them, especially her, he was afraid that his worse fear would come true, to be alone once more. However, his friend's eyes held no such emotion. Her eyes were only filled with compassion and understanding, it was like they said that she would accept him no matter what and if he did leave, she wouldn't. It was this gaze that made him like the blonde as a constant companion, for she would always be there and the least he could do is answer her.

"I…thought…I would lose you…all of you to him if we ever fought him together, I don't want to lose anyone to him anymore. I was the one who severed those bonds then at least I know you're still alive, and if I succeed at least all you will be safe. If I fail then it is only my death," his voice was quiet and distant as he continued to look into her eyes. He looked away and said, "There I said it. Happy?"

To say she was shocked was an understatement, not the reason for why he tried to leave, but actually said it, 'To think Mr. Shut-Like-A-Clam actually said it.' She shook off the thought and stood up, "And here I thought you just want to show off."

What she got was the ever so threatening Uchiha glare; she chuckled a bit and continued, "At least I know that you like us even if you say otherwise," she teased as she continued to poke him.

Still poking him she continued, "But no matter what you do we'll…I'll always be by your side you don't have to worry about me when we fight him. He's after me anyway like or not I'm tailing you. Besides, revenge is not all what it's cracked up to be."

"What do you mean? How can not you take revenge to someone who robbed you of everything in one night," getting angry at the blonde's statement, "Don't talk like you know what I'm going though," glaring at her.

She held his hand and told him, "You are not the only one Sasuke. You don't how many times I wanted to destroy this…or rather a certain village," she said in serious tone, Sasuke however notice the cold icicle like eyes replace her usually warm summer blues.

"However," she said flashing her fox grin, "what then. After all is done and finally had your vengeance, you will be empty. No purpose, no nothing just an empty shell. I was told by someone when I was younger that showing them that you can move forward and become stronger with each step and put your past behind, look in others for support and protect those you hold dear, then you can truly be at peace."

Unbeknownst to them a certain silver hair jounin was listening in. Smiling he disappeared in swirl of leaves, 'Who would've thought you were still alive, Hime-chan,' he thought as he vanished from view.

Brushing her hand away he replied, "Hn, whatever dobe but I want to ask you something as well," shifting back to lie down on the bed. "I won't ask why you had to hide as a boy but…the power you used in our fight…something tells me it isn't normal…it felt…demonic."

She visibly stiffened at Sasuke's question. She felt her heart quicken and nervous sweat began to pour from her brow, 'Why am I so nervous? Does his opinion really matter that much?' Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage she began, "Twelve years ago on October 10, the village was attacked by a demon. The legendary Kyuubi no Youko ravage Konoha and killed hundreds people, our shinobis fought in vain as they tried to stop the monster. When all hope was lost, the Yondaime arrived. He battled with the demon and won thus saving the village but it cost him his life. That is what was thought at the academy, right?" her bangs covering her eyes.

He frowned, and then nodded, "Yes that they told us back then but what's that got to do with…"

Before he could continue she held up her and interrupted him, "Everything Sasuke, everything…The Kyuubi 's defeat is a lie Sasuke. A demon as powerful as the Kyuubi cannot be killed by a mortal man…The best one could do is bind to a vessel and the hopefully drag it back to hell where it came from. However, only a newly born child could contain its power. Do you know where's I'm getting at?" she said as she looked to him, nervous.

They remained silent for a while, to him everything clicked. The angry and unforgiving stares she had received whenever they go back on missions, the look of pity in his father face when he had asked once why she was treated like that…and why'd she have to hide.

"I-I better go. See you later," she turned to leave. She did not know what to think, for her Sasuke's opinion counted the most, he was her best friend. She did not want to hear his answer she wants to get out of here, afraid he might be just like the rest…like Sakura.

He reached out and grabbed her hand and said, "You are no monster…you are you. No one else is."

"Thanks Sasuke," as she faced him, she smiled. Not her usual foxy grin, a small smile that took Sasuke's breath away. She look liked an angel, pushing away a small strand of hair, "Really thank you, you don't know much that means to me. Well see you when get better. Ja!"

She left the room happy. Very happy she thought, 'Hey fuzz-butt, looks like you were right about this one.'

___**'What did I tell you kit. By the way, you have a party to go to right?'**_ he answered.

'Hell Yeah!' she thought back, going back to her original loud self.

___**'Afterwards we need to talk about your…changes to old hag**__**…so she could help throw those old geezers off our necks,'**_ he told her and warned_, __**'and find you a safe place for the process because when **__**you do change it going to be painful and will release massive amounts of youki. Who know what those bastards going to do if they feel it?'**_

_'_Okay, I'll tell baa-chan and Ero-sennin as well, but for now,' she inhaled and hollered.

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN HERE I COME!" dashing at Shushin speeds towards the hospital door.

___**'IDIOT, YOU'RE WEARING A HOSPITAL GOWN! GO HOME AND CHANGED FIRST YOU MORON!'**_ stopping his vessel from embarrassing herself and him as well in all of Konoha. Wearing a hospital gown, with no bra, no panties and only they thin fabric keeping her from being butt naked.

'Whoops, sorry fuzz-butt,' applying the breaks took off to her house jumping from roof to roof.

Sasuke watched from his window a yellow blur going towards ramen shop, and stopped and took off in another direction he assumed to where her house is. He sweat dropped, 'How can you forget wearing a hospital gown?' he answered himself, 'Hmm…Natsumi plus ramen…yeah not surprised.'

Returning to bed he thought about what she said earlier, 'Protect, huh?' he glanced upon the Hokage Mountain, 'Maybe that is how those people got so strong.' He admired that powerful Hokages often said to be the protectors of the village at the same time their most powerful warrior.

Looking at this hand, the very same one that almost took his friends life, he tightened his fist and held it there, 'I won't walk down the path you took Itachi, not now not ever,' with steel like determination he made an oath to himself, 'I will become stronger Itachi, stronger than you and I'll show you that you were mistaken from the start.'

Elsewhere in Konoha, upon the Hokage tower, the council were called gather in other discuss the current situation. The council is comprised of the elders, the Sandaime's former teammates, Homura and Koharu, and his rival, Danzo. As well as the heads of the Konoha's founding clans, Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame and Yamanaka, however there were two unoccupied seats belonging to the Uchiha and the Namikaze. The remaining seats were assigned to villagers so they could send representatives in these meeting. The council role is to help monitor the functioning of the village along with the current Hokage; it has no military power aside from the shinobi body guards assigned to each one, except those of the founding clans of course, it cannot decide the fates of the ninjas as the Hokage had that power.

However, it is once more overstepping its boundaries…

"Hokage-sama we demand the execution of Uzumaki Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter Five

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Done, but the SasuNaru scene above was kinda poor to me if it was read the first chapter I already said it, so anyway the next ones on the way about next week.

Till Next Time,

Shadowzerover5


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the comments and the reviews after this I'll be taking a break so I'll make this as good as I can. I just read the latest Naruto chapter; they finally showed how Kushina looked like. YAY! To be honest she reminds me of Orihime.

Also anyone who can offer suggestion to the bloodline line pm me and show me your ideas

Oh, comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that.

Anyway let show begin…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Six

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama we demand the execution of Uzumaki Naruto."

"On what grounds do you hold this!?" shouted Tsunade, "Do you expect me to execute a shinobi who just succeeded an S-class mission to retrieve the Uchiha, and you want me to kill him!" Tsunade was not angry no she was pissed these arrogant simpletons think they hold the power greater than the Hokage.

"Simple," came a voice, it was from an old man covered in bandages he had an arm missing and patched face. His name was Danzo. "I have reports of the said mission that my scouts happen to make."

Tsunade scowled and looked at Danzo, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"He engaged and defeated the Uchiha in the Valley of the End, that much we know, however my scouts have informed me that during the battle," he smirked and leveled Tsunade's angry glare, "Area was suddenly covered by an all too familiar presence, it even scared even my ROOT operatives. They wouldn't dare come closer, but they know it all too well. The last time when it was felt was 12 years ago…It was the Kyuubi's chakra."

The ones who have wasn't present earlier were shocked, they knew the seal was designed to give power to the "boy" but to release enough power to scare ROOT members is very concerning, even those who fond of the boy were concerned that "he" would lose control and set the monster free once more.

"We should kill the boy now before the monster becomes completely unstable!" one of the civilian council members.

"The demon will kill us all if we don't act now. He harmed the Uchiha and almost killed he must receive punishment," said another.

"Tsunade as Hokage you must put the safety of the village first, think of what will happen if the Kyuubi brat lives!" yelled

"How could consider such a thing? He and my son successfully completed that mission and from what son says about him he is a fine boy with untapped potential." retorted rather lazily by Nara Shikaku (sp?) who had Akimichi Chouza nodding by his side. (Sorry I don't know the Konoha 12 parents' names very well sorry)

"Yet we have to careful. We are treading dangerous waters here. The seal might be broken and maybe the boy was not under the demon's influence yet who is to say that using that much of the monster's power didn't affect the boy's mentality," a sensible reply from Yamanaka Inoshi.

"…A foolish action," said the Aburame head, "I've seen him defend us against the Sabaaku no Gaara during the invasion. The boy has much loyalty to this village that his action demand merit not punishment."

"But does not eliminate the fact that he could release the monster, does it Aburame-san?" said Homura

The banter was going back and forth between those fond of the "boy" and those who want to see "him" dead. This continued for long while until…

"Wait a moment. We must not act rashly," said a voice in cold, calculating tone. This man was Hyuuga Hiashi. He was a man of dignity and power as they are refuted as one of the royal clans of Konoha, his very presence was intimidating as he spoke, "and we must consider the effects of executing a successful shinobi."

"What do you mean Hyuuga-san?" asked an old fat merchant representative.

"First of all if word got out that a shinobi, even the boy, would be executed right after a successful high-class mission, it would strike a wrong impression on the older nin. They will lose confidence and will not take high ranking missions if death is waiting for them back home," he explained looking over the crowd his eyes observing every little detail of the people present. Satisfied the he got their attention he continued, "Furthermore, it was the last wish of Yondaime-sama to treat the boy well, so expect this council to honor it. So, we should drop this issue and continue to more pressing matters such the recent defection of the young Uchiha"

The council members were shocked; the Hyuuga head was siding with the demon brat. However, Tsunade and the other clan heads knew better. Hiashi was a man of honor and duty, whether the "boy" was a demon or a hero it didn't matter to him. As the last order of the Yondaime stands that the "boy" must be treated like a hero if not fairly and thus he will see it gets done.

Those calling for the demon's head were stumped at the logic of the Hyuuga head, but in the shadow of the room Danzo and the elders continue to smirk. They were waiting, waiting for the right moment to seize the prize. The invincible power of the Kyuubi!

"Then what do you propose we do, Hiashi-san?" asked a confused pink-haired council woman council woman with a tone of seduction in her voice. (You know who this is)

"For the Uchiha I suggest a closer guard such as ANBU to watch over his actions," replied the Yamanaka. "However, the boy is talented, that is true placing him under prison even a long probation would be a waste so assigning him ANBU guards would suffice."

"But how about the demon boy, surely the esteemed shinobi council wouldn't let a monstrosity like him run around scot free?" the Haruno asked.

"The boy did nothing wrong but fulfill the mission surely reward not punishment is in order," stated the Nara head getting irritated by the antics of the woman.

"I agree with Shikaku and Hiashi on this one," said Inoshi in the thinker position, "the boy may have used the demon's power but from what I can see he uses for the village not against it. However, I still stand by my previous statement that we should be careful how we deal with this."

"But he endangered the Uchiha! The valuable blood line of Konoha! Surely, this counts as treason," slurred the old fat merchant

"Quiet!" at last; Tsunade spoke up once again. Anger and irritation rolling of her in waves she continued pouring out her killing intent (KI from now on) at the council reminding why she's the Hokage in the first place. "Naruto will not be punished. He and his teammates will receive the pay as per standard shinobi sent on an S-class mission, I'm the Hokage I decide what happens to my shinobi not this council. For its role is to advise me not rule the village!" she yelled particularly at the civilian council members who looked ready to piss in their pants.

However, the Haruno spoke up once again, "B-But Hokage-sama surely it cannot go unrestrained? T-The brat must have at least something to tether it," gathering her small courage to speak angering Tsunade even more, as she immediately stated to panic at sheer volume of KI aimed at her by the Godaime.

At last opportunity arose, Danzo was gleeful all he has to do is play his cards right and the "boy" was his to control. The ultimate weapon is within grasp, making his move he spoke, "May I have a suggestion?"

Tsunade knew from experience whenever Danzo speaks it for his personal gain and no more. He is planning something, something to increase his power. ROOT was already under his full control; Tsunade was struck by realization, she thought, 'He wouldn't dare…'

Still holding his tone neutral, "Based on the data gathered by my scouts it seems the release of the Kyuubi's power is triggered by one thing…Emotion," he walked down and faced the council, the elders smirking on the far back, was aware of his plan. If this succeeds Konoha will be the most powerful village ever, their future was assured!

………

Opening her apartment door, she entered her run down apartment. It was small, dark and reclusive. What do you expect from an apartment in the slums? She noticed that the windows were smashed and rocks, kunai and shuriken were lying on the floor. Trying to ignore the usual threats and insults written on the walls and attached to projectiles she cleared them away accidentally cutting herself on one of the kunai, she observed that the wound closed slower than usual, 'Must be poisoned she thought.'

She noticed her secret trove was slightly ajar, she felt her heart sink, 'Tou-san! Kaa-san!' She bolted up and peered inside, relief washed over her as the items inside were barely touched.

Inside were her goggles, her team picture, a picture of Old man Sandaime and Iruka-sensei and most importantly…the box said to contain her family's treasures, her inheritance, and her parent's possessions. She wouldn't know what to do if this was destroyed or stolen. She lifted it out and examined it checking for damage, she lightly stoked the seals with her hand failing to notice that she left a minute trail on them, she smiled sadly. 'This is all I have left of you…if I lose this I don't think I can take it,' she thought.

The seal glowed slightly and she heard a soft click. She her eyes widened as the box glowed and opened. Inside was a lot of sealing scrolls, 'They probably contain my family's things,' jutsu scrolls, deeds and other important papers placed in a protective seal, along with some articles of clothing but three things caught her attention.

The first was a simple picture, a tall man wearing Hokage robes with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes holding in his arms a red haired woman with long straight hair reaching up to her ankles. In the middle of the two lies a small bundle of yellow straight hair sleeping soundly in woman's arms. The two adults were smiling happily looking straight at her. It was probably taken a few minutes after she was born.

She felt her heart clench as look into the picture; it was her family, together in this one frame. Forever etched into this photograph the moment her family was complete and they together for the last time. Tracing her mother's features she noticed she inherited her mother's hair yet her father's color and eyes.

This is the only photograph she has of them, the only photograph that shows her family. Also, the last and only family photo she'll ever see. Hugging closely to her heart, as if trying to connect to the two people she loves so much yet will never meet. Placing back inside the protective box with as much care as handling a fragile figurine she turned to the second item…

The second, resting on a purple pillow endowed with Uzumaki spiral was a silver katana hilt coated with intricate designs and seals. In replace of a blade it was a hollow hole that goes through the entire hilt. The guard was like a regular katana's and coated with the Uzumaki spiral several glass beads surround it. Inscribed on the handle was the Kanji for "Tenken."

Shaking, she reached out for and held it in her hand, 'Kaa-san's sword,' she thought feeling it out. It felt so right, like it was made for her. She felt it heat up a little and glowed. She watched in awe as three of the beads in the guard lit up. Green and red beads were shining brightly with a silver line connecting them to the third which was white in color.

'_**It looks like your ha**__**ve**__** been kekkai genkai activated. This means you have a second elemental affinity.**__** Congratulations kit not many genin can boast that,**_' the fox commented while observing the sword.

'Yeah, Oji-san said it would open when I get it but I didn't expect so soon,' she replied frowning at possible outcomes of using this sword.

'_**Oh come on lighten up. Aren't you happy that you'll be living your parents' legacy sooner?**_' said the Kyuubi

'You're right…hey this is the second time today you were right. OH MY KAMI THE WORLD IS ENDING,' she said in faked panic and started running in circles around in her apartment.

'_**Oh shut up**__' _growled the Kyuubi.

'Yeah, yeah,' she thought non-caringly waving the annoyed fox demon she turned her attention the final item…

It was two jutsu scrolls bounded together but not just any jutsus is written within. For these scrolls contains the two original techniques of her father, his lasting legacy. Written on the scroll's label was the words "Rasengan and Hiraishin." One was her father's powerful offensive jutsu a small ball of power. The other however is the one that made her eyes widen.

It was the very jutsu that made her father so famous, for it allows the user to attack and move faster than the eye can blink. The one that gave birth to the "Yellow Flash." Thought to be lost at his passing, the legendary Hiraishin no jutsu.

Holding the scroll in one hand, it was so tempting to open and use the legendary jutsu. She shook her head; she was not ready, not yet so she settled for reading it for the notes on the Rasengan later.

'Hey Fuzz butt you still there?' she asked opening the link to old fox.

_'__**Where the hell can I go you idiot? If I remember correctly I'm SEALED here!**_' the fox replied still annoyed from the earlier comment.

'Whatever. Don't get your tails in bunch I just want to ask you something?' she asked trying to placate the seething fox. The just nodded rather grumpily.

'Can you check my elemental affinities? I'd like to start training in my kekkai genkai soon,' she asked the fox who she felt turned around and started sniffing.

_'__**Hold on…it seems that you had a natural wind affinity at first but since the alteration of the seal you have gained a fire affinity and probably more as you continue to change,**_' he replied after finishing assessing the blonde's new chakra system.

'Hey I thought you only control fire?' raising her eyebrow as she crossed her arms to concentrate.

_'__**I**_ _**am a master of fire, it is my main affinity but I do control the other elements as well since you are changing due to my DNA you'll likely gain some if not all my affinities,**_' he answered.

'Cool. Okay fox close the link I'm getting dressed and absolutely NO PEEKING!' she warned crossing her arms and made a mental glare with the perverted demon, grabbing a few clothes and stuff from the box, she placed her other things inside and sealed it with a blood streak but took out Tenken and a white scroll, along with her father's Rasengan scroll. Hearing a satisfying click she kept glaring at the fox as if waiting for him to do something…

The fox immediately cut off the link. He lived far too long to not know what happens to males when they peek at females, especially loud and tomboyish females with the ability to alter your cage and send disturbing mental images at him at times when she's really pissed…yeah not a good idea.

Feeling the link close, she hid the box back in her secret trove and went to the bathroom; she noticed that the clothes she grabbed were her size, deciding to try it out…

………

"Therefore I have come to the conclusion in order for him to control the Kyuubi's power as well as protect him and the village he must learn to keep his feelings in check," spoke Danzo in front of the council who were exchanging whispers.

"So esteemed council men, Hokage-sama, I ask for Uzumaki Naruto to be entered into my ROOT," he finished. The murmurs grew louder and the elders were ecstatic. If the "boy" went to ROOT then not only will he be powerful but also be their puppet and leverage against any foe, inside or out of Konoha, "For not only will he grow more powerful but we can have control over his dangerous power."

"NO! I will not give him to you Danzo!" shouted Tsunade getting angry at the elder. She had heard of the ROOT and various cruel and inhuman techniques to sap a person of emotion reducing them to mindless drone at the beck and call of this despicable man, 'I won't let you ruin her mind Danzo, over my rule as Hokage I'll never allow it!'

"Then what do you intend to do Hokage-sama? Let the boy run loose and possibly destroy all of Konoha if someone makes him angry," he taunted the already fuming Hokage unaware that a white haired shinobi was chuckling at him.

'Your plan will fail Danzo, Minato made sure of it a long time ago.'

"My policy of a shinobi is the same as my teacher Danzo, they are not mindless tools and I will certainly see to it you won't make one out of Naruto!" flashing her KI at the old fool.

"Does your affection to the boy really cloud your judgment so much Hokage-sama? He much better suited to be a weapon than a person!" retorted the old man unfazed by her intent.

"You will not talk to my shinobi like that! He is under me and what I say goes!" she smashed her fist on the side of the wall obliterating in seconds. Most of the council grew nervous, there is a reason that she was a Hokage and she won't be backing off anytime soon, she added, "Also the council has no power to decide the fates of shinobi, you all have some nerve to ask this!"

"Then I suggest we take a vote to see who the council will side with as this is a village matter. Council men I offer you a choice let the boy become a monster that is consumed by rage and possibly destroy our very home or an elite ninja under our control granting us power and esteem. I ask you to choose now!" he said calmly knowing that majority of the council hated the boy, their fear of the Kyuubi will drive the "boy" to him regardless of what the sentimental Godaime does.

"That is not necessary."

"Jiraiya," said Tsunade as she looked at him in surprise, "How long have you've standing there?"

"Long enough Tsunade to make fun of these old coots," he said laughing at the faces of the council who looked at him as if he is mad.

"Jiraiya what ever do you mean?" asked elder Homura nervously thinking 'What could he possibly do to stop us? We have bought every council we can to make them side with us. There is no way he could have known.'

"The maelstrom has died," he said with a smirk facing Tsunade, "from its waters the legacy has arisen."

Tsunade looked at him for moment then she smiled, "Well then, it looks like Naruto is no more."

The council was confused to say the least. What were the two Sannin talking about? Danzo not liking to out of the loop, gritting his teeth he demanded, "What do you mean Tsunade?"

"Well then let me tell you a little story then," said Jiraiya, "but whatever I say does not leave this room." He noticed Tsunade giving him a raised brow, he answered her unasked question, "She doesn't want to live under his name yet, she wants to show them she her own person not her father's shadow."

Tsunade smiled, "Like father like daughter, eh?" she nodded to Jiraiya to continue. She was ecstatic; these old fools will get what's coming to them. Furthermore, when this is over Danzo and his cohorts will be in deep water. Their plan was foiled, she thought, 'Whatever made you think you were a match for us you fool, he made sure that you will never have his daughter. You are through!"

Danzo was worried but he kept his face stoic, 'What could these two have planned? Regardless I will have the boy his power is to going to be a waste to them.'

"I'll start from 12 years ago…" Jiraiya started, smiling he thought, 'Shit, as they say is about to hit the fan.'

………

**_Play Re:member opening song  
_**

Stepping in front of her old cracked mirror, she examined her new outfit noting there was something missing. Reaching a very special jacket in her wardrobe, she tried it on. Satisfied she went out of her apartment, secured her forehead protector on her head and let hair lie flat. She raced to her favorite place in Konoha.

Her new clothes were something she found in her parent's chest, made of very special material that offered mobility and comfort. She wondered whether they were tailor made.

She was wearing a tight black tank top that showed her B-sized chest, along with a white skirt that reached mid-thigh. Underneath her skirt dark orange shorts covered her. With her kunai holster in her right thigh, she wore a loose dark brown belt tied to it was the holster for Tenken located on her back. Black fingerless gloves she has on each arm had a metal plating on them and reaches halfway of her forearm. But what she wore that made heads turn her way was a white short sleeved coat with flames on the edges, it reaches just above her ankles. It was a replica of he father's robe. (Sorry not good with clothes )

"RAMEN HERE I COME!" she hollered as tore through the streets, heads turning as they imagined their hero was racing to their streets once more.

Looking to the sky she turned to mountain, still smiling as ran to meet her friends she said to herself, "Tou-san, Oji-san I will join you there and be greater than you ever been. Kaa-san I'll make you proud of me. I'll master your legacies and make you proud of me. I will carry the will of fire on to next. I will be Hokage!"

The vow she made was only heard by her tenant; he smiled noting that she was growing up to be fine ninja but an even greater person.

At the same time Sasuke was getting dressed in the hospital as he will be released soon. He looked outside noticing a familiar yellow blur streaked past him. Smiling his friend hadn't changed; she was still the same person. But he was not; he was felt refreshed and lighter his shoulders weren't as heavy as before. He made a vow as well, 'I will never follow you Aniki I'll be stronger than you but most importantly of all I'll be a better human than you'll ever be!' still following the yellow blur he held his fist up and said, "Thanks," he walked out of the room.

………

A raven haired man was sitting in a forest along with his blue skinned companion. He felt as though the weight of world was lifted, looking at the general direction of Konoha. He smiled, 'Looks like my foolish otouto isn't so foolish anymore.' Standing up he turned to his companion, "Let's move on, they are waiting for us."

The shark man noticed the change in his partner's behavior just nodded. Together they vanished in puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, the council stands in shock with two smirking Sannins enjoying their plight.

**XXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter Six

**XXXXXXXXX**

There you go my sixth chapter I hope you like this one. Comments and reviews appreciated.

Till Next Time,

Shadowzerover5


	7. Chapter 7

Wow I never thought I'd receive this much feedback. I really appreciate it as such I hope I don't disappoint you. I will continue this till the end hopefully I don't get stuck…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that. Offer suggestions on fusions too

Enough about my ramblings on with the show…

**"Bold"** – jutsus being announced

_**"Bold Italic"**_ – demon speech/ inner persona

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – speech

**XXXXXXXXX****XX**

Chapter Seven

**XXXXXXXXX****XX**

Danzo was both angry and stupefied. How could a man dead for a nearly a decade foil his clever plan? He was careful and scrutinized every possible outcome and yet he outsmarted him in the end. With her established as her daughter with proof slapped to his face by these despicable Sannin, his chances of acquiring her is almost nil. These fools will quickly want to establish a favorable position to the last Namikaze.

'Well played Yondaime, well played. You weren't such fool after all. I will back off for now however you have not won yet she will be MINE!' he thought as the revelation of the two continue to descend on the thoughts of the council.

"I expected as much of the Honorable Yondaime, to hide his precious daughter in plain sight," commented Hiashi, "It surprised me to find that he used an orphan to bear this burden, but it seems my judgment of him was not wrong."

"However, according to the official reports Natsumi Namikaze was dead as the Kyuubi nearly leveled the hospital," questioned Inoshi.

"Jiraiya-san already explained it. It was to hide her from his enemies as she has taken her mother's name. I believe it is for the best that the last Namikaze remain a secret as Iwa will declare war if this ever gets out," declared Shibi as he started listening on what his bugs were telling him.

"What about her gender seal? How come we were not informed of this Hokage-sama!?" declared a fuming Koharu she will not stand for this! So close, so very close, a dead man's legacy will not deter her!

Danzo merely shook his head at his accomplice's demeanor, it foolish to continue for now. The child will be under protection from nearly all of the shinobi clans as well the brown nosing merchants. This will drag her down; it will be wise to cut all association with her if she gets caught. Quietly signaling a hidden ROOT operative he ordered immediate termination of all contacts with anybody who will be caught in the Yondaime's intricate web as well all documents that could possibly pin him on the set-up.

He sat in quiet thought as the ROOT vanished without notice; he was contemplating his next move. 'The Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki coupled with the power of the Kyuubi along with the seals of the Namikaze… your value has improved greatly. However, you are too well protected as of now…I will wait and then I will break you into the village's ultimate weapon…our tool of war, my tool!'

"What do you think will happen to a child much less a female hated by the general populace? Boys, tend to beaten up that is a fact while girls on the other hand…" said Shikaku the council. He did not feel the need to expand this. He was observing the change in the civilian council, these pompous idiots do not love the village but seeks power too control it. They do not belong here in his opinion and he was not alone in this thought…

The councilors that were clamoring for the death of vessel were in trouble, as they immediately changed their tune from crying the girl's death to singing praises of her and her family. It irritated the hell out of Tsunade, Jiraiya and the clan heads. Tsunade signaled to Jiraiya as this was the time to reduce the council's power and keep it in check.

"Now that is settled let us get on to more…important matters," spoke Tsunade with a slight edge in her voice. They did not like the glint in her eye as she continued, "For example, the charge of treason on whoever agreed and signed the unjustified charge of execution of Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a. Namikaze Natsumi."

Everyone in the room could only freeze and gape at the Godaime, but the tone of her voice and serious expression confirmed for them. Their positions were in danger!

"W-Whatever do you mean Hokage-sama?" said the fat council man getting nervous.

Jiraiya continued for Tsunade, "As she said treason. Disobeying the Yondaime's orders, plotting to kill a fellow Konoha shinobi who have not done any acts of endangering and, or betraying Konoha. Also multiple counts assassination attempts on the Hokage's daughter."

"B-but…" one of the civilian council men stammered.

"There is no excuse! You openly opposed and upstaged the Hokage by participating in this heinous behavior, for what? To quell your unfounded fear of the Kyuubi?!" roared Tsunade slamming her foot down.

Silence in sued through out the room, seeing this she continued, "You placed a child through hell ever since she was born, forcing sensei to use the seal left by Minato for just an occasion. That act alone marks you as unfit to preside in this council. Furthermore, some you just now conspired with several to kill her just after she retrieved the Uchiha your reason for which that she tried to assassinate him! Now, your cheer and praise her like you did no wrong! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder as he tried to hold her back from crushing the fools. Throwing him a thankful look she continued, "As such those who were found guilty of this action will stripped of their council positions and will no longer have any support from the shinobi forces. They will be stripped to that of a normal civilian after meeting with Ibiki," she then snapped her fingers.

Just then ANBU poured into the room surrounding majority of the council, particularly the elders. All of them grabbed the arms of the councilors was found guilty. They had raided their offices in secret prior to this meeting right after Tsunade sent Shikamaru and his team to go after Sasuke. However her gazed narrowed as she notice that Danzo was untouched.

She couldn't question it openly but inside she already knew why, for this man is very clever. He had to be to survive the Great Shinobi War and made it to this age as well as has his own private army of ANBU level ninjas who do nothing more than worship the very dirt he stood on. He probably let the others do his dirty work.

"Danzo, what are you waiting for? Help us!" shouted a panicking Koharu as she struggled against the hold of the three ANBUs taking her away.

All Danzo did was look at her with his cold uncaring gaze and stated, "Why would I assist a traitor to the Hokage."

The other captives' eyes widen at his statement, they had entrusted him with their plans, their future and he left them out to dry, with a furious Homura shouted, "TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM TOO! HE PLANNED ALL THIS HE DID IT! HE DID IT ALL!"

"There was no evidence found to support your accusations," said an ANBU in monotone which made all of them looked at him in shock then turning to the Hokage, "Yes, we raided your homes we have found evidence directing you to this crime. However, there was no trace of Danzo-sama communicating much less assisting traitors like you."

He could only gape like a fish at the ANBU's reply before immediately taken away in poof of smoke; the others continue to struggle against the hold of the experience shinobis all the shouting curses at Danzo and pleading with Tsunade.

"Please Hokage-sama reconsider! I did not know that she was Yondaime-sama's daughter, honest" pleaded Haruno as she fought the binds being set on her.

It was not Tsunade but a fuming Jiraiya who answered, "You didn't know!" it was stated slowly, fury and disgust in every syllable, "What difference should it make that the child that saved us all was or was not the child of the Yondaime?"

She could only pale and shrink as the sheer amount of KI he was pouring out make it difficult to breathe, "I-I…b-but…I w-was o-only…"

"I don't want to hear it," he spat out leering over the unsightly captives desperately clinging to their comfortable positions, position they didn't deserve. The turned to the ANBU and gave a specific instruction that leaved no room for argument, "Get them out of my sight!" in cold tone the reminiscent of winter.

The remaining ANBU immediately fled the scene, taking their respective charges with them. They did not want to face the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin especially an angry one, he may be a goofy pervert but his exploits during the wars made them think twice of staying there any longer. Also, the Sannin are also famous for umm…legendary tempers.

All that remained in the council were the shinobi heads and unsurprisingly Danzo, after the loud ruckus silence reigned over those who were left behind. Clearing her throat, Tsunade broke the uneasy quiet.

"Now that that's settled I would like to impose a few changes so that this never happens again," her voice was stern. This earned her a nod from the remaining councilors. She pinched her brow as she eyed a neutral faced Danzo sitting in the shadows. This is not over yet.

………

Natsumi was having the time of her life as slurped down bowl after bowl of the food of the gods in her opinion. Everyone was enjoying themselves, although it kinda gets hard to eat when you keep hearing loud slurping sounds none stop.

"And then I smashed my fist in his gut, afterwards I fainted when I woke I was already back here," concluded Chouji between slurps as recounted his tale of the mission.

The ones who were left behind were gaping at the retrievers. Sure they knew they were strong but taking down Sound elite each was overwhelming...man, they have some training to catch up on.

"Ha, at least you got to finish yours off doll face over there stole mine," whines Kiba

"I didn't steal yours; I saved your ungrateful behind dog-boy," retorted Kankuro leering at him.

"Want to say that to my fist doll face?" said Kiba standing up cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on dog boy!" he said reaching to the two bundles on his back.

"Quiet, or I'll kill you both so you can discuss who killed who," said Gaara in monotone with his swirling around him. His arms crossed and he fixed them both with an icy glare. The result the two quickly separated and kept their mouth shut…for now.

Meanwhile Shino and Ten-ten where drilling holes with their eyes at Shikamaru's head. Oh, they upset alright…

"Neh, Shikamaru-_kun_ why didn't you call me?" ask Ten-ten in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ah," mumbled the ever quiet Shino.

Shikamaru was slowly backing away from the two furious genins, "There wasn't enough time and it was too troublesome to look for you guys," he mumbled out, wrong answer.

"TROUBLESOME! I'LL SHOW YOU TROUBLESOME!" she yelled pulling all sorts of sharp pointy objects hurling them at the lazy chunnin.

"AH," said Shino slightly louder his bugs swirling around him inching ever closer too Shikamaru.

"YOSH, MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES I BELIEVE IT IS MY TURN TO TELL ABOUT MY YOUTHFUL BATTLE WITH THE UNYOUTHFUL SHINOBI OF SOUND! IT STARTED AS I RAN WITH YOUTHFULL VIGOR TOWARDS…" exclaimed Lee very excited, much to the dismay of everyone. This caused Ten-ten to stop attacking Shikamaru, to silencing Lee.

Temari and Neji signed as they looked at their fellow shinobi. Some are pigging out oblivious to the world, some have taken to attacking the lazy bum and the green eyesore, others were being threatened by Gaara, and one is in the corner poking her fingers together.

Natsumi observed her friends as she finished her nineteenth bowl. They were really weird in her opinion but who was she to say. Hiding under a guise of boy probably made her the weirdest. However, she was a little sad, not all her friends are here. Her best friend for one will not be able to accompany her when she was with the others and her other teammate had taken a turn for the worst. She thought Ino would be here but she guessed wrong.

All of a sudden a deep twisting pain erupted from her abdomen causing her to buckle and gasp. All them suddenly stop whatever they were doing and took a worried glance at Natsumi.

Gaara felt it, it was still small but increasing in presence. He's the only one who noticed for it was all too familiar. She was leaking youki.

'_**Kit we have a problem,**_' said the Kyuubi.

………

Kakashi was standing a by a large ebony stone. This stone was covered in markings, names to be precise. It was the memorial stone dedicated to all his fellow shinobi. Those who have sacrificed themselves for the welfare of the village they call home. He bent lower placing his usual flowers on the stone, tracing the names of his teammates back when he was younger.

He remember it all too well, his mission to destroy the bridge. The last day he had seen Obito alive, the day he had received his sharingan where he learned what it is to be a true friend and comrade. His father wasn't here though, he took his own life as such didn't honor being a true shinobi. 'But the trash he saved are right here,' he thought bitterly.

His hand finally landed on their names, his late sensei and his wife. He was astounded at his own blindness. Like all the others he could care less for Natsumi, or Naruto as he had known her though he did not hate, her he just reminded him too much of his friend, teacher and ironically how his sensei's child could've turned out. From her looks and cheerful though idiotic demeanor it all reminded him of his past…

'Like it was yesterday,' he mused on that faithful night where he lost his sensei. He was given a last order to take a picture of him and his family as well as be his daughter's god parent and guardian along with Jiraiya. Afterwards he had heard of what happened to Kushina-san and with the hospital thoroughly crushed he assumed the worst for his sensei's child.

But here she is alive and well right under his nose; he was happy as well as guilty. She grew on him as Naruto; he was going to give a little one on one after he returned to make up for the lost time. He was suppose to watch over her for his sensei's sake, he failed miserably there was no excuse.

Standing up he dusted himself off pulled out his book and poofed away, 'I am going to be a better teacher this time. Count on it, sensei.'

………

Sakura was sitting quietly in the corner of her room staring at the picture of team 7. She didn't know what to think anymore. On one hand, her crush is a traitor but she couldn't find any fault in that, 'It was probably a lapse in judgment,' she thought.

On other was her friend that saved her numerous times and never broke a promise to her, 'But she lied to me. _**And she a freaking demon for crying out loud**_,' her thought and Inner Sakura's respectively.

'What am I to do?' she asked herself.

She heard a scuffling sound and a muffled cry from downstairs. Pushing her thoughts about her team away she went to investigate. What she saw made her eyes widen, her mother dropped unceremoniously by an ANBU operative. She stepped up and glared at the said shinobi

"ANBU-san, why did you do that? Don't you know Okaa-san is in the council, she could get you demoted or worse," she said threateningly with a confident air.

"She is no longer a council member, furthermore I was following the Hokage's others," turning away to leave he growled out, "And never speak to me or any other superior officer using that tone again, Genin Haruno."

She winced at the slight amount of KI the ANBU released, she turned her attention to her mother who stood up and glared at the empty door way.

"Okaa-san what happened? What did he mean you're not on the council anymore?" she asked thoroughly confused.

The older Haruno looked worse for wear as she proceeded to tell her daughter what had happened. She did not however tell her about Natsumi's parents as she did not want to disobey the Hokage again. Sakura had a very different opinion on the matter.

"It is all her fault," she said quietly as she observes her hysterical mother telling her to be friends with the demon in Sakura's opinion, in hope that she can reassume a position. Tightening her fist, 'She'll pay.' Somehow she'll show what kind of monster she truly is then rid of her in the face of the world, 'And maybe Sasuke-kun will notice me.'

………

Sasuke sneezed loudly briefly wondering who the hell was talking about him. He continues to traverse the multiple streets of Konoha. He observed that some who had greeted him readily were now observing him from a distance. Though many still found his sight pleasing, majority from the female and civilian population, those scathing looks from older shinobi did not escape his notice.

'Is this the kind of treatment she experience everyday? If it was me I wouldn't gone crazy or…' he took a quick glance at the stadium where he and his team took the Chunnin exam. 'I would've ended up wanting to destroy this very village,' he thought quickly realizing how lucky they were that Natsumi grew up wanting to protect them instead of destroying them.

Konoha was close, very close to creating probably the most powerful ninja to ever walk the earth. However, she will also be the most terrifying force in the plane. She will annihilate anything and everything, a true monster probably more fearsome than the Kyuubi itself dooming Konoha and the rest of the world. It almost created its own destroyer.

He was put out of his thoughts when he came upon the Uchiha compound. He briefly wondered why he came here. He never had the courage of staying much coming to this ghost town. Images of blood splattered against the walls and floors haunt his vision every time he came here.

'It is probably time I visited them," he thought as he moved towards the familiar lanes to place of his deepest regret, the clan graveyard.

Moving up to stone slabs of his family slain on that very day his heart twinge in the all familiar feeling. Heading straight for the tombstone of his parents he pushed out all other thoughts.

Two marble slabs lay in the ground before him as he traced the names of those who were written on them. His mother and father lay before him; they felt so close yet so far out of reach.

"Otou-san, I did just what you wanted. I did not become Itachi," he said to the stone. He felt as though he felt a knowing nod from his father. "And it's all thanks to my teammate."

"Okaa-san, I really miss you but now I have people who I care about. They will never replace you but…I will move on," he felt his mother give him a beaming smile.

Paying his respects for this visit he turned to leave. 'I wonder where the dobe is right now?' he thought as he slowly proceeded towards her favorite ramen stand.

When he arrived he found all of the Konoha 12 aside from him and his leeches along with the sand trio were present. He wanted to walk up to them and sit down next to his teammate where she would chatter away and he would listen to her attempts to make him crack a smile. Yet, here he was like a coward, standing a little ways away observing them. He will be casted out by her friends even though she had already forgiven him.

'Not yet…' he thought as he was about to walked away. Suddenly a familiar feel swept through his body as he sees his friend double over and suddenly collapse on the floor. He instantly stopped and his eyes widen as he only felt this before and it was in his battle with…

"Natsumi!" he called out as raced to his friend consequences and personal issues be damned if he is not there where they needed him most.

**XXXXXXXXX****XX**

END Chapter Seven

**XXXXXXXXX****XX**

Here you go the next part. I currently am reading the manga again and re watching everything from the start to get ideas for the mission.

Pm me suggestions on such and such review as well.

Till Next Time,

Shadowzerover5


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone it me again bringing you the eighth part of my story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that. Offer suggestions on fusions too

**"Bold"** – jutsus being announced

_**"Bold Italic"**_ – demon speech/ inner persona

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – speech

Enough about my ramblings on with the show…

**XXXXXXXXX****X**

Chapter Eight

**XXXXXXXXX****X**

'Fuzz butt, what the hell is wrong?' she asked the fox as she fell from the bar stool.

'_**I already told you that you were becoming a hanyou, right? Well it looks like you were more receptive to my DNA than I thought, the process has kicked in full gear,**_' he replied.

'What?! We are in the middle of Konoha! I thought you said this going to release a lot of youki?' she said as she tried to support herself on one hand.

'_**That's right and right now I'm trying to hold everything back. The process has already started and there is no turning back. We need to find a place where there is a lot of residual **__**youki or chakra**__** in the area to mask ours,**_' said the fox grunting as he tried to slow the effects.

She was trying to stand up every muscle in her body seem to ache and scream with the slightest movement. She had to find Ero-sennin and Baa-chan fast or she'll be in hell lot of trouble. Grunting she pulled herself in a kneeling position supporting herself. Her vision was blurry and her head ache like it being rammed to the Hokage Mountain. Her breathing were shallow and erratic, she felt her heart beat faster and faster it wasn't even humanly possible.

"Natsumi, are you okay?" asked Shikamaru as he tried to help her up only to immediately let go as if he touched something extremely hot.

"Oi, Natsumi what's wrong? What's happening to you?" asked a worried Kiba as he saw Shikamaru nurse his supposedly burned hand.

"The…seal…altered…battle…youki…need to get…to Baa-chan," she grunted out as she saw hazes of what she thinks were her friends watching her.

'_**Brat you need to hurry I can only hold back so much, if I don't stop interfering soon the built up youki will destroy everything including us!**_' odered the fox as she was trying to get hold of her bearings.

Gaara immediately went into action he tried to wrap his sand around her knowing how youki can poison others not used to it. He growled as to his frustration he found that his sand was having difficulty to touch her. He frowned why of all time his demon must be afraid, now when his friend needed it the most.

Seeing Gaara's sand not doing its job, Lee looked at his teammates. Earining an affirmative nod he discarded his weigths tossing over them with reckless abandon. Two large pillars of dust kicked up as they landed, "YOSH, NATSUMI-SAN I WOULD CARRY YOU TO HOKAGE-SAMA IMMEDIATELY!"

As he was about to touch her Gaara immediately restrained him with his sand. Pulling him back everyone turned to look at him with confusion. Seeing this he explained, "She is leaking youki. As much as your body is strong Lee-san I doubt it is used to youki's extremely corrosive nature. Like us Jinchuuriki. (sp?)"

They all frowned at this thought it meant only those who are like Gaara and Natsumi can actually help her now. Silently cursing his helpless state, Gaara tried once more to wrap her in sand so that Lee would be able to carry her. The youki shroud enveloping her grew more violent as Kyuubi's and Shakaku's powers interact. He immediately stops his manipulations as it would probably get worse if he tries any further.

"Natsumi!"

Sasuke entered the scene ignoring the stunned Konoha 12. He immediately went to his friend's side he tried to get a hold of her only to have his hand burned in a similar fashion to Shikamaru's. He winced and pulled away only now noticing the stares he had been receiving.

The retrieval team was glaring holes on the Uchiha's head, it took all the effort of the others to restrain them and attack Sasuke on sight. The sand trio looked upon him with untrusting look though you can't tell what Gaara's expression is for he still schooled that impassive face as he observe the almost nuke-nin in front of him.

Biting his lower lip he matched their gaze with their own. Neji, being a master of reading people faces took note of Sasuke's current glare. His arrogant nature is still there; his stubbornness as well as his inborn pride, yet his eyes kept slightly moving to the blonde kunoichi next to him with…worry? Though he did not show it he inwardly smiled, 'It looks like you pulled him from his darkness as well Natsumi-san…as you did to me, and I await great things from you. You truly have better eyes than mine,' thought the ever perceptive Neji. (AN if you don't know what he's saying, it is a reference to the line he said as split off to fight Kidomaru the spider guy)

Sasuke was getting impatient; they should be hauling the dobe's butt to the Hokage yet here they trying to best each other yet his stubborn pride wouldn't let lose. He clenched his jaw and did what nobody expected him to. He backed down.

"Look I don't care what you think of me, the dobe's more important…" he said as he looked away and crouched over near Natsumi.

"Sasuke…that you, Teme?" she said in a pained whisper. She opened one eye and smiled at him, "the battle…that attack…altered the seal…" and she began to convulse again.

The look of trust she gave him settled things for the rest of the group apparently she had told him as well but something unsettled Shikamaru. 'What attack is she talking about? Wait a minute, altered the seal. Damn could it mean its breaking,' he thought as he was growing nervous of the facing the Kyuubi's power. The other genin had similar thoughts.

Sasuke visibly tensed, he remembers all to well the dark powers of the seal. He had plunged a Chidori into her lung nearly killing her. His desire for power completely consumed him driving him into killing the one closest to you in order to achieve the ultimate power of the Sharingan, the same cursed Sharingan of his brother, the Magenkyou. Cursing he also contemplated what the hell is happening to the damn fox's seal; he recalled the glares of hatred and malice he saw throughout the day. 'I know it could not compare but if that proves anything the moment anybody else sees Natsumi like this, she will be…DAMN IT!" he spoke the last part out loud gaining everyone's attention his Sharingan activated and started spinning in his frustration.

Regaining from shock Shikamaru immediately spoke up. His role as a leader was revealed, he began, "Lee you're the fastest of all us go to the Hokage and inform her. Tell her also that we cannot transport her without risking injuries or further disrupting the seal."

"OSSU!" he replies before vanishing from sight in pure speed. Without his weights they knew he would reach the tower in a moments notice.

"Neji, Hinata, Shino scout for any approaching civilian or shinobi and tell us where and how long till they arrive. Ten-ten, Kiba, Chouji, Kankurou and Temari, I want you to stall, delay or restrain anyone who is or coming too close in this area, work in coordination with Neji, Shino and Hinata. Me, Gaara and…Sasuke," he said with a pause analyzing whether or not he was trustworthy, Sasuke looked away avoiding eye contact, "will work out how to get her to the hospital as fast as possible. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and vanished from sight determined to help their friend in each their own way.

"What happened in your battle?" asked Gaara finally speaking up from all the chaos that in sued.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, "That is not important right now."

"No, it is. Her current condition is a direct result of your battle. Now tell me what I need to know," spoke Gaara his tone neutral but clearly making no room for argument.

Sasuke remained silent, his fist tightening he brain running in mach speed. He couldn't just tell them, and it was getting annoying, "Not now later!"

"Tell him already Uchiha! Because I for one have no time to put up with obnoxious attitude," said Shikamaru as he was getting annoyed with him and his stubborn pride.

"I almost killed her…with a Chidori to the lung although I was aiming for her heart," he said in a solemn voice not facing him or Gaara.

Shikamaru eyes widened and his glare intensified to the young Uchiha, "You…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw Gaara holding back. Gaara looked at the Sasuke and said, "I may not know what made you to do so however Natsumi-san seems to trust you. That is good enough for I almost did the same."

Shikamaru was about to argue but immediately backed down as he heard Gaara's words. He had known the battle between Gaara and Natsumi and it was way too troublesome for him to comment on. He signed and nodded. Sasuke spoke an unheard word of gratitude and proceeded to assess the current situation they were in.

"How are going to take her to the hospital then?" Shikamaru asked.

"My sand cannot come in contact with her without aggravating the youki leak," he spat his annoyance he cannot help his friend, "and even though I am used to the youki of a demon I doubt my body can last that long under the more potent youki of the Kyuubi."

"Hn" Sasuke replied in his usual quiet stupor. He began to think of anything to handle the blonde in front of so he could take to the hospital or anywhere for that that matter just not Konoha…

'_**Kit we need to go**__**. N**__**ow**__**! A**__**nywhere is fine but I cannot hold back much longer…**_' the Kyuubi ordered his vessel.

'I'm trying fuzz butt but I can't even move anything without feeling like a Chidori ripping through them,' she replied in her thoughts to the Kyuubi.

"Guys…I need to get to…large stagnant…chakra…" she said to them as she tried to get up. Only to fall down once more, clutching her sides in pure pain, she feels her head about to explode. She just wants to end this now…

The red glow around her intensified as more youki suddenly started to pour out of her. Her arms and legs began to bleed; her eyes began to turn into amber slit-like pupils of the Kyuubi and she started trashing around as she clutched her head with the earth trembling around her. Sasuke and the others are starting to panic for the Kyuubi's KI was increasing and more dominant than before for even Shikamaru can feel it now as the menacing aura of the demon started to coil around her.

Sasuke was lost he did not what to do, 'Damn I'm so useless,' was he thoughts as he tried everything his hands were burned raw when he attempted to grab her earlier. Gaara was not much better because his sand was almost glass when the intense heat of the Kyuubi's chakra mingled with his sand.

He recalls the time they had as team 7, the trip to wave, the chunnin exams, and most recently his attempted defection. Then an idea struck him, "Gaara you said that the only reason you can't help now is your demon is afraid, right?"

Gaara gave a nod. Sasuke turned away and said, "Gaara if go out of control…stop me by any means necessary."

"I was able to hold out against one tail of the Kyuubi's power maybe it would let me do so again. The cursed seal of Orochimaru," he said facing the blonde with impassive eyes.

Shikamaru was about to ask what was he talking about when a vile black chakra started to swirl around Sasuke, cloud like marks spread across his skin covering his entire body. But it didn't stop there, his Sharingan sprang to life and the black marks spread to cover his entire skin, he turned darker his hair grew longer and a black cross appeared in his face. Suddenly two hand like wings erupted from his back stretching them out. Shikamaru didn't know what was worse the KI of the Kyuubi or the tainted chakra of Sasuke.

………

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sits in the office of the Hokage, the paperwork towering over her as usual. The meeting was over and the shinobi clans agreed to almost unanimous conclusion. The council was now split into two, one for military affairs the other for civilian concerns, with the Hokage at its center to confer with the other side. The two branches cannot interfere with the others decision or the offenders would find their place forfeit. It was a thorough set-up to separate military and civilian but as any good structure it has its flaws. For example Danzo was still in the council, in the military sector. (AN: I don't really know much about politics so bear with me XD)

"You know getting rid of that old coot won't be easy," said Jiraiya, "If it was sensei or Minato would've done so already."

"I know," she replied and she pulled out a sake bottle and emptied its contents in gulp, this made Jiraiya sweatdrop as she kept pulling one bottle after the other. "I ssshhhhhould gosh puch to old bashtard," she was getting drunk, "thesh tie hish ash up the flagposh and playsh tesherball," yep really drunk.

Jiraiya backed away slowly, an angry Tsunade was one thing but angry and DRUNK Tsunade was in a league of its own.

"At leash thash bashtard won't be ablesh to gesh his grubby hashs on Natsumi," she slurred out.

'For the mean time,' Jiraiya thought bitterly at Danzo's obvious attempts to grab Minato's legacy.

The windows burst open as green blur landed in front the two Sannins. The two readied a battle stance or in Tsunade's case a tipsy attempt of a battle stance. The relaxed as the green blur turned out to be Rock Lee. He was breathing heavily suggesting he just ran from vey far very fast. He saluted and gave out his orders from Shikamaru.

When he finished speaking, Tsunade got out of her drunken stupor as panic began to set in, "Lee, take us to her, NOW!"

"OSSU," he saluted and the three of them blurred from view.

………

He felt power flow through his body once more. He grinned like the devil as dark chakra flow wildly around him; however this did not last long. His face grew serious as he observed his friend, strong impulses tell him to tear her apart right now and power would be his. He pushed back these thoughts and restrained himself he found easier than before. He smirked as he found the seal obeying his every command. 'For once Orochimaru did something right,' he thought.

Gaara kept neutral while Shikamaru was steeling himself not to shit in his pants, Gaara broke the silence, and said "It seems in this state you are as powerful as the Ichibi."

"Hn," was all Sasuke said, "What did she say earlier?" not facing them.

"A large containment of stagnant chakra," said Shikamaru as he recovered. He felt the curse seal before in his battle with Tayuya, but the degree of power that Sasuke was emitting was on whole other level.

"Hn, Gaara lead me to where you and Natsumi fought. The Valley of the End is too far," he said as he picked her up, the youki immediately started to burn him however his own chakra created a shroud as well he only felt a slight warm sensation but it was getting warmer by the second.

Gaara frowned slightly then his eyes widened, he nodded and conjured his sand to fly. He signaled Shikamaru to stay behind just in case Tsunade arrives, and they both flew at great speed.

'Please, let me make it in time!' he thought franticly as he eyed the bleeding blonde who was getting difficult to hold as she was still shaking and trashing. He wondered whether or not it took all her strength not to scream.

They arrived at a large clearing evidence of a battle between two powerful shinobi, normally a clearing this size would show some signs of life after the months had gone by since the Chunnin exams yet there not even a single blade of grass. It was nothing more than empty field covered in giant foot prints and demonic sand.

"This area is currently bathing in the youki me and Natsumi released over the last battle. The plants and animals can sense the malignant aura here to them it means death," said Gaara they continued to the center of the barren wasteland, giving Sasuke a glimpse of what the area was like before the Shodai Hokage.

Sensing they were pretty far and in a saturated area, the Kyuubi let loose all his restraints and red chakra began to grow faster. Sasuke's widen as he immediately let go of her as the heat quickly became too intense for even him in his second form Gaara immediately grabbed him and pulled away for the soon to be inferno. When they were at a safe distance all hell broke loss. Massive amounts of chakra and youki erupted from the blonde forming a spiraling pillar of red light (think the Great Spirit from Shaman King). She let out an almighty roar as her form was now a blur due the rapid rush of power emanating from her. The ground began to shake as the vicious spiral started twisting faster that the clouds over head began to condense around its center. The tower began to condense as they could only watch in awe. It became a small blood colored sphere reminiscent of an overgrown Rasengan. Inside two slit like sky blue eyes slowly opened themselves as if awakened from a long slumber.

Sasuke and Gaara could feel the power emanating from the orb. It was like facing her in battle again. Sasuke dropped his cursed form his breathing shallow. He had just recovered but using the seal he was really pushing it. Gaara's sand came up and shielded them from an incoming shockwave, it immediately turned to glass but it did protect them.

The sphere slowly dissipated, revealing to them the transformation their dear friend had gone through. There she was standing, covered in head to toe in blood, most importantly her blood. Her hands were clawed, similar when she was possessed. Her legs were noticeably longer and her face didn't change much but her whisker marks were gone. Her hair was still golden blonde but his time it had scarlet strands mixed between, her blue eyes now had slits for pupils and had red streaks in the iris. But her most notable change was two yellow fox ears with red tips sits on her head while her real ears were missing. A long yellow tail with red tips as well sways behind her.

She looked impassively with her now demonic eyes at the pair, who were staring at her gaping like a fish however they soon recovered and assumed a wary stance. Sasuke spoke up first, "Natsumi?"

She raised her hand up, the two tensed, preparing for anything. But their stance dropped as she placed her hand behind her head and grinned sheepishly, "Hey Sasuke, hey Gaara looks like I have some explaining to do, huh?" She flashes them her foxy smile showing off her new pair of fangs, she falls over flat on her face.

Sasuke quickly went to her to check, he sweatdropped, "I can't believe it she's asleep." Yep not unconscious, but she fell asleep while standing.

"Mm…Ramen…" she mumbled snuggling closer to a nearby rock which looks strangely like a ramen bowl.

Their sweatdrops increased in size. Sasuke shook his head and fell on his butt muttering something about dead lasts as Gaara proceeded to lift her in his sand taking time to hide her new appendages. The blonde was mumbling profanities, foxes and ramen as they made their trip back to Konoha.

………

Tsunade and Jiraiya were following Lee as they raced through the streets of Konoha. They were worried, from what Lee said the seal could be breaking and the Kyuubi is about to be free.

'Damn it should have checked up on the seal as soon as she told me,' thought Jiraiya as he remembered what she told him when she woke up. 'If the Kyuubi is breaking free I have no choice but to…' he dismissed these thoughts, 'I have to hurry so I can make in time!'

Tsunade wasn't doing much better though her face was impassive the same thought coursed through her mind as they moved at the insane pace of Rock Lee. As they arrive at Ichiraku they found Shikamaru sitting cross-legged on the floor staring up the clouds.

"Where is she?" was the first thing that escaped her mouth, laced with worry.

He was about to answer when a sudden burst of red light and a monstrous roar snatched their attention. The spiraling pillar was barely visible to Konoha, that's when they felt their hearts sink. It retreated to the clearing and without a word Jiraiya and Tsunade went to it at great speed.

As they near the area, they found walking out of the clearing was Sasuke and Gaara the latter carrying Natsumi in his sand.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" said Jiraiya as he eyed the two shinobi.

"Well the seal suddenly started acting up, so we carried her here as you can see we were right to do so," said Sasuke.

The Sannins saw the destruction that pillar caused, the place was already a wasteland but now it a gigantic crater on the forest floor with spiral marks going towards the center. Steam kept coming out of the cracks as the red hot surface continues to glow to the immense heat released. As they went closer they found immense concentration of evil power linger in the area that was last felt 12 years ago…

"Also there is something you ought to see," said Gaara. He removed his sand that was covering her and revealed to them her new additions.

They were shocked at first, but they got over it soon enough as they immediately proceeded to check on her. Tsunade signed in relief as she found nothing wrong with her physically but Jiraiya's pale face told her something was off.

"Tsunade…the seal…has been altered," he spoke in fear.

"Um…Ero-sennin I think I can answer that," spoke Natsumi startling the others she got up and stretched her new body getting a feel for it.

"Natsumi, you look…the seal…" he stammered as he eyed her new appearance.

"Demonic...Ehehe…let me start from the beginning but I think we should go to Baa-chan's office" she spoke as she prepared to tell them what transpired for the past few days.

………

Danzo was observing the spectacle that was mostly unnoticed by the citizens of Konoha, even though shinobi could probably have seen it. He smirked as he thought of making this work in his favor. He knew that the Yondaime could have prepared for this very event so he was certain his weapon was safe, "Soon, Namikaze, soon." He turned to a figure the figure in the shadow, "You know what to do, and for this mission your name is Sai it will begin after her training trip."

"Hai, Danzo-sama," spoke a young boy with a mile on his face.

………

Sakura was in her bathroom staring at her reflection. She smiled satisfied at her practice, she would get her to teach her and then they would see whether or not she was a demon.

**XXXXXXXXX****X**

END Chapter Eight

**XXXXXXXXX****X**

There you have it guys but I need your opinion should they go on a mission first or time skip already either way I have idea already. Do tell okay. R&R, comment and other stuff.

Till Next Time,

Shadowzerover5

Happy New Year everyone!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys, this is the ninth one. So everyone out there thanks to you for your continued support, honestly I never thought it would go this far…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that. Offer suggestions on fusions too

** "Bold"** – jutsus being announced

_**"Bold Italic"**_ – demon speech/ inner persona

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – speech

Enough about my ramblings on with the show…

**XXXXXXXXX****X**

Chapter Nine

**XXXXXXXXX****X**

At the Hokage's office Tsunade activated a silence jutsu to prevent eavesdroppers, she proceeded to tell them of what happened during the past few days. She even told them of her battle with Sasuke how his last attack forcefully broke her gender seal which affected the Kyuubi's seal. All of them turned to glare at the last Uchiha who suddenly found the floor interesting.

"It's okay really," she called out to them who promptly stopped glaring at him. She continued, "Anyway, I've been contact with fuzz butt ever since. It is funny really that the most powerful demon in the world looks out for me better than the village," she laughed like it was nothing at all.

All of them winced at the tone she addressed this with, it was like she used to this. This is not something one should be accustomed to, never should anyone be used to this…

"So, with alteration of the seal I became a kitsune hanyou, the seal was only suppose to give his power and convert to my own but now it altered my DNA with his so here I am now." She finished not even the noticing the wince from earlier. Noting the silence, her ears twitched, "Um…I'm done now."

They snapped out of their thoughts, and Tsunade cleared her throat and spoke, "Well this certainly an unexpected turn of events, Gaara we've troubled you more than enough, Suna been calling you and your siblings to return with haste."

Gaara nodded, "It was no trouble, if was to help a friend and Suna will always be allied with her."

"Thanks Gaara!" she smiled her foxy grin.

'Suna is allied with us because of her…not bad gaki you'll make a great Hokage,' thought Jiraiya knowing full well why Gaara is being rushed to return.

He began to walk out of the room but he passed by Sasuke who standing in the door way, he spoke in low and serious tone that was only heard by the two of them, "Betray her trust and you'll find the Kyuubi's wrath more pleasant than mine," and left the tower not before glaring at the Uchiha with the golden eyes of Shakaku.

"Hn," he replied unfazed by his stare. 'I have no intention of doing that…' he thought.

Tsunade spoke up again, "As we all know. You can't be seen walking around looking like that if the villagers saw…well I will be in for a lot of paper work," as she drained the bottle in her hand.

'_**Kit, I've got a solution its called Magen: Ningen no Jutsu. It's a special jutsu that allows demons to walk around in human form,**__** although high class shinobi might see through it,**_' spoke the Kyuubi noting the predicament they were in. He showed the hand seals required in her mind.

'Thanks but one question. How can do hand seals if you don't have hands?' she asked and she started to perform the justu.

'_**You don't live as long as I do without learning a few things, but that is one of the few techniques that is useless to humans so we demons took it as ours,**_' he replied.

She nodded and spoke up, "Baa-chan that won't be a problem anymore."

**"****Magen: Ningen no Jutsu****"**

A loud poof and lots of white smoke appeared and hid her from view, when it cleared her ears and tail were gone all that remained of her new appearance is her fangs and demonic eyes.

'_**Idiot, you used too **__**little**__** chakra**__** and too much youki**__**! This was supposed to change you back to human form completely, not some half ass transformation. Who ever heard of a kitsune that sucks in illusions?**_' the Kyuubi hollered in his cage.

'Aw shut up, besides I look bad ass like this,' she replied and a triumphant mental smirk. The Kyuubi mumbled something about fixing her absolute lack in genjutsu.

Jiraiya spoke up, "Now that is settled I'm taking you on a training trip, to get you prepared for what's coming," in a serious tone.

She signed, "I guess it's them again, isn't it?" Jiraiya nodded, "Why can't they leave us alone?" She muttered in sad low tone, "Haven't we suffered enough."

"I don't know what they're planning but we can be sure it isn't good," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Then the door burst open with a much haggled looking chunnin his breathing was heavy and clearly distressed, "Hokage-sama that red light…the demon could be…" he spoke between breaths before noticing that the very person he was talking about was in front of him. He saw her demonic eyes, the events of the night 12 years a go came haunting back to his mind. Overcome by anger and hate he pulled out a kunai before anyone could act he leaped, "DIE DEMON!" The Sannins didn't need to move, he was immediately restrained by Lee and Sasuke. Lee performed a round house kick slamming him to the wall near Sasuke; Sasuke quickly knocked him out with chop to the neck.

Tsunade rubbed the bridged of her nose, "It looks things will get out of hand around here…"

"Hokage-sama, I believe it already has…" spoke Sasuke from his position from the window; his Sharingan sprang to life spinning rapidly as the scene pissed him off to no end.

A lot of angry shinobi were gathering outside the tower along them some of the fired councilors all them screaming for her blood. They were like a swarm of insects marching towards the Hokage tower intent on doing who knows what.

Natsumi bowed her head and sat down on the chair. She knew it would turn out like this but it hurts to actually see that your home that you want to protect despise you for something you have not control over. Tears start to form but these were quickly pushed back, she wanted to cry but this was not the place or the time. 'Besides it is not anything new,' she thought sadly. Even though they were hidden she felt her ears drop down, and then a firm hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and to her surprise it was Sasuke's.

His firm but caring grip on her shoulder seems to wash away all her anxiety, he spoke calmly, "I have an idea." He looked at them with a smirk as the Sharingan spun dangerously.

………

"Let's destroy the demon," said a chunnin.

"She is clearly out of control. Heiress or not she must be killed for the good of Konoha!" said the fat ex-councilor quietly; clearly sore that he lost his position because of, in his opinion, the little wench. With that statement the angry shinobi rushed in the Hokage tower ignoring the ones that fell to the ANBU guards. The demon will die today!

Unknown to them a certain kunoichi was gazing them. She licked her lips and smiled a dangerous shit eating grin.

………

"I see, but some of them will eventually figure this little deception out," Tsunade spoke calmly pertaining to certain thorn on her side. She did not expect the Uchiha to openly volunteer but this is a relatively new development. She smiled inwardly as she spotted the necklace around Natsumi's neck; she had the power to change people just by being around her. Like how she changed Neji, Gaara, herself and now Sasuke.

"Hn," as a reply while placing his hands in his pocket.

"SASUKE-KUN I APPROVE YOUR GRACIOUS SHOW OF YOUTH IF I CANNOT MATCH I…" Lee was about to start his loud shouting of youth and what not but he was immediately thrown out the window by an irate Hokage.

"YYYYYOOOOUUUUUUTTTTHHHH!!!" he yelled as he vanished from sight into a twinkle in the horizon.

"Sorry, I have no time to listen to that. Guy is bad enough…" she replied with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Cue massive group sweat drop, as everyone took one step away from her.

Clearing her throat she focused on him once more, "Going back topic, are you sure about this?"

"Hn," was all she got and a nod his show no ways of backing down.

Natsumi stood up and faced him with a full on gaze, searching his onyx eyes for any sign of backing down. This was her problem not his, "Why did you want to do this?" she asked her eyes never wavering. Inwardly, she was a mess, thankful for his friendship (for now), scared of what might happen to him, angry for it was her responsibility not his, afraid that this was just a tip of something much worse. She sincerely hoped all her feelings were unfounded…

"…It is the least I could do…" he muttered all too quietly as he looked away from her.

"You don't need to do this…it is my responsibility…you shouldn't…" she spoke as she approached from behind. She didn't know what to say.

"Stop being stubborn just let me handle it already," he turned to face her; his features were marked by a scowl.

She signed this was not going anywhere, so to hell with gut feelings. She smiled her infamous fox grin, "Of course I'll let do it, I'm just surprised that the famous emo-Uchiha actually volunteered, let alone thought about it," she said with eyes to the side, a smirk and hands waving around like swatting a fly.

A vein appeared on top of his head, 'Oh, two can play that game,' he thought. He pulled out his famous smirk and spoke really loudly, "Heh, you're just too slow to think dobe. And do something about your figure, washboard."

Unfortunately, much to the Kyuubi's dismay as he smacked his paw to his forehead, Natsumi lost her temper, again. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!?"

Jiraiya put away his notes, they were having such a sweet moment earlier and he managed to scribble it down. He signed; leave it to the Uzumaki's legendary short fuse and the Uchiha's utter knack of pissing people off to turn a moment worthy of the Icha-Icha franchise to something similar to common bickering couples.

"Washboard?! I happen to be a B-cup which is normal!" she yelled with her eyes ablaze with righteous fury.

"Since, when were you normal?" he replied with a bored look.

"Why you…" she held her fist in front of her and began shaking as more veins start appearing.

"Just shut up already dobe," He looked away as if he had something better to do.

"Then take it back already, yarou!" she yelled in full volume in front of his face pointing at him.

"Why don't you make me, usuratonkachi?" he answered with a smirk.

"Fine, I will!" she readied her self to pound some Uchiha ass.

Jiraiya grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt as she tried to pummel Sasuke to the ground. Said Uchiha was standing just standing there with a smirk of satisfaction. "Oh stop it you two you act like you're already married," he scolded. This got his desired reaction from the two gennins as they looked at each other then at Jiraiya. They blushed furiously and jumped way not looking at each other. The old pervert settled to giggling at the expense of the two red-face brats.

Tsunade was rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Look can we get this over with I can almost here them at the door."

Jiraiya and Natsumi nodded and made their way to the window. Jiraiya leaped out heading towards a particular apartment; she took one last glance at Sasuke those feelings of worry coming back, "Be careful," she whispered,'and be safe.'

Sasuke nodded with his hands still in his pocket, he watched her leap out in yellow blur, his eyes following her every step. He looked back at Tsunade and said, "Let us get started."

Tsunade nodded and pulled out a mission scroll, and began to write when she finished she rolled it out and have him sign it. "Uchiha Sasuke, officially you lost control of the seal after you left the hospital. Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee and Uzumaki Natsumi were the ones to go and retrieve you on an impromptu A-class mission. I will inform the ANBU to watch over you and your regiment from on. I will be assigning you another sensei to control that thing."

"Officially, that what happened. No one needs to know that we now have a demon princess here in Konoha," she mused, "The rookies that witnessed this will be informed of course."

He signed on the scroll authenticating as official and he was out of control, he looked up and spoke, "Now that that's over with what are you going to do about the mob?"

Tsunade smiled a shit eating grin, "Already taken care of," this earned her a raised eyebrow from the last Uchiha, "I've sent your new sensei…"

………

Mitarashi Anko was sitting on stop of a pile of unconscious chunnins, twirling a kunai with one finger. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she turned her KI on and off just to watch piss in their pants.

She kept smiling as she spoke liquid venom, "So you little shits wanna play…that can be arranged," she licked her bloody kunai making the rest of the civilians nearly faint from terror. But she wasn't going to let them slip into the peaceful world of slumber, oh no, she was going to play…

Slowly walking towards a cowering fat ass, she trailed her index finger under his chin striking a very seductive position, "Wanna go first?" in sickeningly sweet voice that would make men fall over from a nose bleed…if she wasn't holding that damn kunai near um…a man's pride and joy.

The male ANBUs who were immediately cover their respective parts…and the female ones just their heads, while Anko was enjoying every minute of this. But something in the back of her mind is telling her that she won't be able to do this for a while.

………

Sasuke felt his eye twitch, considering who he will be spending majority of his time with along with Kakashi he feels that somehow Natsumi got the better end of this bargain. He remembered that crazy examiner form the exams and quite frankly he would not like to meet her again. He signed, like he could do something about that now.

Tsunade watched with amuse as she observed the expression on the Uchiha. First was a twitch of the eye, followed by a frown and then a notably scared look then a sign of acceptance.

"So from here on out your on a new mission," she said as she regained her Hokage aura, "I am in need of someone in the ranks and in good terms with the council who will inform me on everything behind the scenes. Even if I revamped the council recently the village council still has power to make our lives miserable," she turned to him and noticed his stance immediately became serious.

She continued, "And with your connections I'm sure you can pull out some dirt. Am I understood ANBU-in-training Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he replied with determination matching our favorite blonde shinobi.

"Good, I will inform you on later date on your targets, for now we need to keep up appearances," she snapped her fingers and two ANBU entered the office and escorted the last Uchiha to a temporary cell in the headquarters. In which after a few days will begin his training as the Hokage's spy.

He slowly followed the ANBU out the office, eyes determined, jaws clenched he was emitting an aura than even made the people escorting him look at him with a raised brow. It was like Itachi once again but this time, he did not have a cold neutral face but a strong, determined expression not unlike the heroes who all stepped out of the office with a mission…

'I will be stronger, stronger than you ever were then I'll drag your beaten body back to face your crimes,' he silently swore as he walked straight ahead without looking back, to his future

………

Once alone in the office, she felt the same aura the ANBU felt. She smiled and gazed out the window noting the crescent moon and sun. The moon unnoticed but still cold, powerful and deadly but traverses the darkened path of night giving light to those below it. The bright yellow sun, power, strength and warmth flowing to all it touches but burns those who dare oppose. Both call the sky home, both could guard it with all they have, and that the sky could not be complete without them together. "Like Sasuke and Natsumi…" she mused.

She focused on the files she have on her desk and proceeded to do the paper work she left to dry, she thought with a smirk, 'I've made my move, Danzo let's see if you can keep up.'

With her back away from the window she failed to notice the dark clouds starting to cover the sun and moon…

………

Natsumi hurried inside her apartment, grabbing her few possessions and sealing her parent's chest. She took one last glance at the now barren apartment. She went to her little trove and proceeded to pull out the box. 'It is as if I'm running away to become a nuke-nin,' she mused with a sad smile as she tried to stuff the awfully large chest into her bag, to no avail much to her dismay…She signed in defeat, guess she has to ask Ero-sennin to pack it for her; there is no way she'll leave it here.

She took a glance at the village of her birth she didn't notice the tears she fought to keep back were now forming around her eyes. 'Is it that hard to accept me?' she asked her silent question thinking back to what happened in Tsunade's office. The mob, that lone chunnin…she shook away those thoughts. She brought her hand up to her face noticing wet trails from her eyes, 'Huh? I was crying…'

She remained quiet for while waiting for Jiraiya to show up as he said he had a last minute research thing to do…

"Gwah! Why am I crying? I am going on a training trip, and when I come back I'm one step closer to being Hokage!" she proclaimed to no one with a grin that only those with true sight can see through…

'_**Always **__**pull**__** yourself **__**together **__**huh, don't you brat?**_' the Kyuubi suddenly bellowed from deep within her mind.

'Hey fuzz-butt what do you want?' she replied readily already behind her mask.

Temporarily closing the link the fox thought, '_**She can be a deceptive little vixen, can't she? Even if it is a coping mechanism…**__**maybe illusions isn't so hopeless after all,**_' reopening the link he continued, '_**Just so you know we're gonna borrow a little training time from the pervert, about a month or so since time is slower there…**__**and you won't age as fast…**_' he trailed off thinking of the training he will give our little kitsune.

'And for what?' she asked tilting her slightly to the side huffing slightly in annoyance.

'_**To train in Mak**__**ai**__** of course**_,' it replied with devilish grin.

To say she was shocked was an understatement, she was utterly speechless but before she could reply Jiraiya burst through the door.

'_**You have no choice in the matter kit that is only place where we can train…I'll take my nap now…**_' he commanded ending in a large yawn before cutting off the link.

"Baka-kitsune, telling me what to do…" she spoke in a whisper the rest was incoherent which was probably for the best as the paint on the wall nearby started to peel.

Jiraiya immediately made a mental note not to ask her what just happened, clearing his throat to catch her attention he spoke up, "Ready to go?" he said.

"Yeah, but could you seal this for me?" she asked pointing to the chest she failed to stuff in her bag.

Jiraiya immediately recognized the box. A smile crept up to his features as his eyes caught the two clan symbols embossed on the chest taking him back to the past. Back when Orochimaru was his best friend, back when Kushina was stomping the hell out of Minato, when they got married, when they had Natsumi and sadly when they passed away…

He walked up to the little blonde and ruffled her hair, he chuckled as she gave him an angry pout, "Sure brat," he pulled out a scroll and sealed the precious chest inside. Placing it inside her pack filled with scrolls, clothes and other essentials that made him giggle. He handed it to the now angry little kitsune.

"Ero-sennin…you will not look at my underwear again, yes?" she asked in very sweet tone but her now red slit eyes tell otherwise.

Sweat dropping a bit he nodded nervously and took a few steps back. Natsumi nodded with a sign of approval they left the apartment and headed towards the gates. With one last look Natsumi lifted her hand as if to touch the Yondaime's face before closing it to a fist with eyes filled with determination, and with a smirk she spoke words that brought a smile on the old Sannin's face.

"Watch me."

And they left the gates to voyage into the world, clouds moved through the sky casting there shadows upon the great Hokage Mountain making the last two heads seemingly smile.

**XXXXXXXXX****X**

END Chapter Nine

**XXXXXXXXX****X**

There you go my faithful readers. When I first started this story I never imagined it would turn out like this. 14,000 hits! I will keep writing the best I can not to disappoint you all but sadly school is starting and I will be very busy as it is my first year in college so no rapid updates. Anyway wish me luck!

Till Next Time,

Shadowzerover5


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys this is me bringing you chapter 10 of the story I hope you enjoy this, note this chapter is more like a set-up so please bear with it.

Note there will be some OCs in this chapter as well as character references in other fields, I do not own them by the way, so yeah…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that. Offer suggestions on fusions too

** "Bold"** – jutsus being announced

_**"Bold Italic"**_ – demon speech/ inner persona

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – speech

Let the show begin…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Ten

**XXXXXXXXX**

Three years later…

Four figures walk towards the majestic gate of Konoha; one was easily recognizable by his white spiky mane and wooden clogs and large scroll on his back, he was Jiraiya of the Sannin a legend in the world of shinobi and in the world of smut.

The second one was a young teenager probably 15; she was wearing a black and orange sleeveless body suit that covers her up to her neck (kinda like Naruto's shippuden outfit but cut off the sleeves and make it more form fitting), with black fingerless gloves with metal plates for blocking attacks and blue shinobi sandals with shin guards. Black cycling shorts with an orange skirt covers her lower body. On her neck was two necklaces; one with a small jewel, the other with is a small yellow orb that seems to be alive. Her scarlet streaked blonde hair reaches mid back and is held in low pony tail by an orange ribbon, sapphire blue slitted eyes stare at the gates akin to longing with a small fanged smile on her face. A silver hilt is strapped to her side by a brown leather belt with a golden fox head as a buckle, all in all covered by a white flame-brimmed short sleeved coat. This, my friends, is our lovable blonde, Uzumaki Natsumi.

This girl is accompanied by two unusual individuals, one is a man with white hair and wearing a black hakama and a zanbatou with an white orb at the hilt strapped across his back, the other was a woman with black hair wearing a white kimono and giant long bow with a black orb at the center, held to her side while both had amber demonic eyes. Both seem to be flanking the teen and the pervy sage.

Natsumi took a moment to look back to her companions; she let out an exasperated sign and with a thought, 'How the hell did I end up with two demon summons as escorts?'

_**Flashback…**_

"Ah…um...Ero-sennin could I ask you something?" she poking her fingers together in a very Hinata-ish way.

"What is it? And will you stop calling me that!" he replied noting the weird stares he is receiving particularly from the female population.

"Well…" she scratches the back of her head looking sheepish, "…I'm going to go away for a month so…"

"Where or more importantly why the hell would you go away for a month!?" he cut her of unceremoniously, "don't you know the dangers you are in with the Akatsuki hunting you for the Kyuubi, and Iwa getting suspicious who you are?"

Natsumi recalled the incident. Her hidden ears drooped like a sad puppy.

_**Flashback**__**…**__** (In a Flashback)**_

It was a one time encounter, they resting at a nearby inn when a group of Iwa-nins decided to drop off and rest as well. One particular jounin recognized Jiraiya soon enough and steered clear of the powerful Sannin but his companion caught his eye. Sky blue eyes, golden blonde hair, they about the boy in Konoha who has the same features but dismissed him as any relation from the Yellow Flash for they know he was the last of his clan and even though he had a child he had a daughter not a son, intelligence told that it died from the Kyuubi attack along with its mother and father.

'Too bad though, that wench's kekkai genkai was extremely useful to Iwa. After all, hagene hijutsus are rare,' he smirked inwardly as he remembered impaling her before escaping away from a rampaging Yondaime. He barely escaped when he appeared and slaughtered his comrades.

But this person with the Sannin stirred memories of the Iwa-Konoha war. She was like a female Yondaime and that flame-trimmed robe doesn't help. It was his chance. If this was the daughter of the Yondaime then she's as good as dead if not well it was some nameless Konoha-nin who ticked him off by impersonating the bastard. Screw the dangers of fighting a Sannin.

Standing up he walked to their table where the little blonde was drowning herself in ramen, she wasn't half bad looking for a 14 year old. He smiled wickedly, maybe he could get lucky and get away to have his way with her before finishing her off slowly, "Hey what is the big idea trying to look like the Yellow Flash?"

"Hmm, he is my idol and you're an Iwa-jounin…so did you meet him? What kind of cool jutsus did he use? How did he..." she continued on and on almost non-stop. Jiraiya was already in battle mode as Iwa has no lost love for Konoha shinobi.

"Quiet! You know what punk? We're going to kill you now. You Konoha-nins just want to rub it in our faces don't you!" he snarled as he charged at blonde girl.

Acting quickly, they leaped out of the inn leading them awayto a more suitable place of battle**…**

She headed to the nearby forest a lone jounin on her tail Jiraiya probably finished of the rest. She quickly deactivated her genjutsu revealing her full hanyou form.

The Iwa shinobi stopped in his tracks too stunned to speak. It wasn't everyday you meet a hanyou. Snapping out it, he called his first attack, "My name is Shijamaru though I have no grudge against you my senpai ordered me to kill or capture you. So prepare! **Doton: Doryuu Dango"**(1) Jumping out of the way of the huge boulder, she was about to pull out Tekken when she recalled what Ero-sennin said:

_Listen well, if we encounter any Iwa ninja I want you to promise me to refrain as much as possible using your parent's techniques._

It was only a year ago when she gained her earth affinity with much training, giving her access to two more elements: Hagane and Uchuu hijutus to add to her Hikari.

She didn't know whether or not they'll recognize it but she couldn't take the chance, so she pulled out her kunai instead. She charge at him aiming for his gut only to have him to guard with, "**Doton: Iwa no Yoroi**," (2) effectively stopping her attack covering him head to foot with rocks and pebbles. He pulled back and punched with a stone coated hand square in the face making her keel over and collides with a tree.

She wiped the blood of her face, the Kyuubi already healing her. He was a jounin after all. Even with the Kyuubi the difference in their battle experience was just too steep to power through. Forming her favorite hand seals, she decided to swarm him instead, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," creating a small army of 20 clones.

They all attacked the stone plated ninja from all sides, but they were batted away like flies because of that annoying armor, meanwhile the original was hiding in the tree tops crouched low thinking, "Kuso, I can't use the Rasengan, I can't smash the thing," she bit her lip weighing her options, "Let's hope he doesn't link it," she formed some very special hand seals.

Shijamaru finished with the clones and he felt his allies' chakra going down battling the old man. He needs to finish this soon. He felt a chakra spike and turned to dodged. It was too late though as the attack came with the speed of light.

"**Hi****ton**** Hijutsu: ****Juusei**!" (3) She shouted pointing two fingers forward like a gun and fired a silent blinding beam of light straight to the heart. Shijamaru stood perfectly still looked at his chest and sees a two inched wide smoldering hole in the front and back, blood spurted out of the hole in a massive surge. His eyes rolled back and he slumped over, dead.

She jumped down and stared at her opponent's body. She did not like killing but the Kyuubi said aside from demons like him, nobody does yet she enjoyed the sight of his life slowly seep out of his body. Since she was a hanyou she would have these periods of bloodlust. That didn't settle her one bit, "Such is a life of a shinobi," she muttered.

Shijamaru's allies came to their battle field, wounded and tired, spotting their comrade down. They glared at her, their eyes widened when they saw her cold blue orbs stare back at him, leaping away in a panicked state leaving his body behind. Jiraiya came right next to her a moment later, placing a grandfatherly hand on her shoulder, "You going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…let's bury him first okay," she almost whispered not meeting his eyes as she stared at the place where his allies left.

"Sure gaki."

_**…Flashback End**_

Shaking it out of her system she returned to pestering her sensei to agree.

"Ano…Ero-sennin it is kinda important, it is about you-know-who training my special abilities" she pouted as she whined to the old pervert.

Jiraiya immediately turned serious he recently found out that Natsumi and her tenant can know communicate almost unhindered, "Where to? The second you use any jutsu your genjutsu fails although you can now maintain it unconsciously. Furthermore, if you use its chakra Konoha will have more than enough to cut you off," he clamed up at the last part, "What I mean is that…um…"

She smiled at him which made him cringed on how fake it was, "It is okay Ero-sennin, no one would find us trust me!" she replied in a cheerful tone.

'_**Kit I'm getting impatient…**_' he paused for about a millisecond, '_**That's it! We're going and we're going there NOW!**_'

Natsumi started to panic as she felt Kyuubi rummage something in his cage, she felt a chakra claw seep out and slash the air next to her. Crating a spiraling void that leads to who knows where!

"What the hell is that?!" Jiraiya yelled instantly as he eyed the hole that started to suck in air into itself.

"Ehehe…" she scratched the back of her head, "…I…uh…don't know?"

He bopped her on the head, "What do you think I am, an idiot?!"

She rubbed the very large lump on top of her head, she aimed a full time pout of him, dispelling her genjutsu, and she looked at him with her lip quivering with very wide teary eyes, droopy fox ears and clutching her very soft looking tail, she squeezed it like a stuffed animal while threatening to cry, "sniffle Why are you being hicmean? sniffle" One word, Cute.

Jiraiya couldn't resist he caved in, "I-I'm s-sorry," he suddenly felt really bad about hitting her like that, all the while Natsumi was cackling evilly inside her head, Kyuubi paused for a minute to sweat drop and took a step back away from his vessel mumbling something about never to get on her bad side. One word, Owned.

'_**Sorry to br**__**eak**__** up the little scene we have going on here but we need to go you know?'**_ he voiced out to Natsumi who was still looking very evil.

She finally snapped out of her little session, making a mental note to try this when she got back to Konoha. She hastily grabbed the pervert's wrist and headed straight towards the portal.

"What are you doing!?" he asked immediately noticing he was moving toward the large spiraling pit that seems to promise pain.

"The place where were training for the next month before we go back," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'_**Technically it is going to take 6 months**_,' the fox added.

'Aw shut up, baka-kitsune.'

"Where in pray tell is that going where " he inquired but he almost immediately regretted it when he saw that mischievous look on her face.

"Where else to train in the demon arts, Makai of course!" giving no room for argument she jumped into the spiraling abyss dragging a kicking and screaming Jiraiya in tow.

"NNNNNAAAAANNNNNIIIII?!?!?!?!" he screamed as he fell into the hole. The void sealed itself shut taking its two, well three if count the one inside the girl, headed towards the fable demon kingdom. A lone observer from afar that looked strangely like a pair of jaws disappeared into the tree.

The trip was far from what she hoped, it like going to a very wide almost empty spinning tube, and utterly boring. The weirdest things you see when you go through that you see lots of little floating pieces of land. They all seem to be very wide and vast the smallest was three times the size of the elemental countries. The ground was vast and covered in wide variety of terrain. Ranging from plains to swamp pits, from green fields to bone yards. Palaces and small oddly shape villages can be seen from where they stand. All in all it was pretty freaky. (If can't you imagine then thinks Disgaea with Yu Yu Hakusho skyline)

'_**Ah home sweet home,**_' he said breathing in the sort of pungent air.

'How the hell can you breathe in this air,' she gasped choking she found it rather offensive.

Hearing no answer she sighed in exasperation, shaking her head, 'Baka-kitsune.' She turned to Jiraiya whose mouth was still hanging from his face to the floor, "Hey Ero-sennin, you okay?" The answer to her question was the rolling back of the eyes and gurgling of the mouth as Jiraiya fell backwards in dead faint. Scratching the back of her head she made several Kage bunshins and picked up the unconscious pervert. She asked her tenant, 'Say Kyuu, I know were here to train and all but where are we going to stay?'

'_**Where else but my castle,**_' the demon replied huffing in pride however Natsumi couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

………

Natsumi stood at the shadow of the Kyuubi's castle, and she was about a mile from the entrance…at mid afternoon. Her left eye was twitching in utter surprise, "Um, isn't this a bit much?" she asked.

'_**If you turn into a giant nine-tailed fox when your servants mess up, or when your peers break something very expensive you need a lot of room,**_' he said nodding like a wise old coot.

'Wait? What do you mean by change?' frowning when she heard the word.

Jiraiya just picked his jaw off the floor. He noticed the changing expressions in her face. She was communicating with her tenant, he was about to ask her what were they talking about when…

"YOU HAVE A FREAKING HUMAN FORM!!!" her youki flared uncontrollably from utter surprise, which was very close to the youki signature of the Kyuubi. This of course brought some problems…

The earth began to shake and Jiraiya and Natsumi stilled to feel a horrific level of KI suddenly pour onto them making it difficult to breathe, Jiraiya was sweating bullets and Natsumi was panting on the ground. Jiraiya looked around straining his aged senses to near breaking point where he would turn around at a blow of wind. This level of KI was only felt 14 years ago…

A large dust cloud started to come from the castle, the earth shaking more violently with each passing second. Still shaking, she pulled out Tenken and poured all her youki-chakra into the blade willing it to form a katana…"**Tenken: ****E****isha**** Henkan**!" (4) On command the hilt emitted a katana-length chakra blade of pure white with hints of scarlet going through them, it flashed once and it was replaced by a ghostly katana as white as snow rests in a ready stance of Natsumi's hand.

Jiraiya and Natsumi were now waiting for the horde to arrive, both were thinking that it was the Kyuubi's army out to crush them and free their leader, but…

"KYUUBI-SAMA!!!" the unknown foes seemingly went to target our blonde tackling her to the ground before Jiraiya or he could react when, "We missed you so much and…Eh?" the foes noticed they were holding something very different…

Swirly eyed Natsumi was pinned down by, much to Jiraiya's sheer delight; a group of she-demons ranging from bat youkai to kitsune youkai all seem to be wearing very tight maid outfits, all dog-piled over our blonde who was seeing stars.

'_**Kit, let me handle this. Let me out,**_' the Kyuubi said as he tried to jolt his squashed container

Jiraiya studied the altered seal. He said it gave her a few things, one is her hanyou transformation. Second it gave her the ability to summon the Kyuubi from the seal to the outside world temporarily with control on how much chakra he has, though giving it all would basically unseal the Kyuubi. The last time they let him out he went to the local forest and got into a fight that nearly leveled the town. Needless to say she doesn't want a repeat, but the situation…

'Fine but no funny stuff,' she felt the fox raised its right paw and nodded. Cutting the link, 'Man he must be desperate to actually swear,' she thought.

She concentrated about a tail's worth of chakra into the seal and imagined the Kyuubi to appear next to her. A loud poof and blood red smoke encompassed the area. There stood in all his glory adopting his human form was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Standing tall and proud the red haired man was walking towards the confused grouped whose eyes widen with stars when they saw his form.

He was tall and lean, golden amber eyes with slits for pupils, a long rugged mane that reaches to his lower neck. He wearing a battle hakama with a spiked chest plate and nine flame tail patterns wrap around the hakama. His face was radiated power and trickery and the fanged mischievous smirk just boost that image. Overall, he was a handsome bastard and Natsumi could only gape with a slight blush on her cheeks, while Jiraiya was scribbling madly while giggling perversely as he eyed the scene with Kyuubi trying to placate the rabid females and he was enjoying the sensation unlike a certain little Uchiha.

………

Sasuke sneezed at the most unfortunate moments just when his instructors just hurled water dragons and snakes to his direction. He avoided the water dragons barely but the young ANBU's face just scrunched up holding back a scream. He didn't avoid the snakes and they inherited their master's sadistic nature.

A very girly scream can heard throughout Konoha.

………

Kyuubi clapped his hands twice and they all lined up from there to the castle in two perfect rows, parted in the middle leading to the palace gates, "Welcome home Kyuubi-sama!" they all said in unison.

"_**Well let**__**'s**__** get going then,**_**"**Kyuubi mentioned them to follow him, Natsumi noticed as they passed they maids would throw looks at her then giggle, she can't help but feel that she would like the next six months. She and Kyuubi walked towards the gates of the majestic palace, while Jiraiya was flirting with the maids who surprisingly flirted back.

"I never thought I'd see that in all of my life," her jaw hanging from her mouth as she watched the pervert guffaw in sheer heaven.

"_**All**__** youkai are flirtatious by nature,"**_ he said with a shrug was all the explanation she got.

Making a mental note that she was half youkai, "So what are we going to do here anyway," she asked the demon lord.

He scratched his chin, "_**Well, one is to train you for I will not have a weakling for a vessel and another is to…welcome you young hanyou to the kitsune clan**__**…**_"

"Well I figured as much. So when are we go-," she spoke excitedly but he cut her off by placing his finger on her lips while shaking his head.

"_**Kit that mouth of your is going to be the death of me, anyway to welcome you into it as**__**…**__**well my**____**daughter,**_" he whispered the last part but Natsumi heard all too clearly.

All the response he got was a thump when she keeled over and fainted. The maids close started to panic and immediately picked up the fainted little demon princess. Kyuubi sighed and Jiraiya started laughing his ass of.

He already knew that she was going to have the Kyuubi as her second father when he studied the seal for it was the fox's DNA integrating with her own while keeping the original structure intact. He just wanted to see what she would do, before he started giggling again and rubbed against a particularly naughty hare youkai.

The mighty demon lord just shook his head, "_**This is going to be a long six months.**"_

_**To be continued…**_

**XXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter Ten

**XXXXXXXXX**

There you have it my tenth chapter hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I had in writing it well then here's the jutsu list for this chapter, oh and tell me whether or not the Japanese is correct cause I'm just using a online translator so gomen to all of those who find it lacking okay?

1. Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling. – seen in anime B-rank, Offensive

2. Earth Release: Armor of Stone. – Covers the user from head to foot in rocks and other hard objects although leaves the eyes open for sight and attacks (look at Avatar) C-rank, Defensive

3. Light Release Secret Technique: Gunshot – fires a small thin beam from the tips of the finger, a silent and deadly attack capable of piercing most anything due to the Hikari element. C-rank, Kekkai Genkai, Offensive

4. Heaven's Blade: Shining Transformation – in this form Tenken emits a sword made of Hikari chakra capable of slicing through anything. However due to the nature of Hikari chakra itself it is difficult to maintain its length as to not to over shoot as the chakra has the tendency to do.

Till Next Time,

Shadowzerover5


	11. Chapter 11

Hello guys it's me again to give you so heads up, I had semester report so sorry for the long update and also the updates will be kinda as my schedule's becoming more hectic as it is. And for those asking well…let just see shall we.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that. Offer suggestions on fusions too

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the characters that appear from other fields though the OCs are mine. But when and how I'll use them is at my discretion.

** "Bold"** – jutsus being announced

_**"Bold Italic"**_ – demon lord speech/ inner persona

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – humans/ minor demons speech

Here we go….

**XXXXXXXXX****XXX**

Chapter Eleven

**XXXXXXXXX****XXX**

The light of dawn struck Natsumi and she started to stir. Groaning she got up and stretched her body, she mumbled something about stupid suns and it being to bright so early. She doesn't remember getting to bed yesterday nor does she remember slipping into a pink silk nightgown. With her brain not cooperating this early she started to do her morning routine.

She took one good look around the room. It was very expensive looking rubbing her eyes in a sleepy manor she continued to take note of her room. The walls were painted with sky blue and a very soft carpet of crimson red covered the entire floor. Her queen size bed, now a complete mess, was laden with red silk sheets, a very comfy looking pillow half as big as her that was slightly wet and a white mattress. A large window with scarlet curtains had been drawn leading to a balcony looking out to the fields of Makai.

Wooden furniture with intricate carving of kanji and scenes adorn the room. A desk with a mirror attached to it and a very old looking cabinet that probably had her clothes. Light fixtures that seem to be nothing more than seals deactivate and left the side lamps and the central chandelier dark. She let out a yawn and went towards the bathroom.

She noted that her bathroom was clean and pearly white the floor was marble and a bathtub the size of a small pool was inside. Heck there was a chandelier in this room too! Not like her still sleep addled brain cared. Brushing her teeth and looking for her fridge which strangely wasn't there, 'Where is it?' she thought. Shrugging she went back to the bathroom. It was when she washed her face to wake up realization dawned.

She ran out of the room following her link with the fox, ignoring the kitsune maid who was about to knock on her door. The sheer force of her stampede knock her down on her butt, turning back she called out, "Gomen!" and continued to run at full speed.

She dusted herself then looked at the new princess, suddenly stars and sparkles appeared in her eyes, "Hime-sama is sooo cute!!" immediately activating fan-girl mode. And immediately a horde started to gossip in front of Natsumi's room.

She reached the end of the hall leading to a large double door with a large kitsune mural on it; she slowed down and reached for the handle shaking. She bit her lip, 'Was fuzz butt trying to trick me? Or could he really…' she knew that her family was long gone but she had a chance to start one here but was it really happening?

Being isolated all her life she subconsciously latches on to people that show her even a small amount of kindness and more often than not left her high and dry. So she developed a deep rooted fear of betrayal. She inhaled deeply and opened the door, whether it was true or not, it was something no one should joke about.

She pushed the double doors open to see an audience hall with a long table with a multiple chairs and a very large throne at the end of the room. There sat the very demon she seeks conversing with a very happy Jiraiya.

She walked up to the pair in very brisk manner, her eyes filled with worry and hope. "Kyuubi? Jiraiya-sensei?" she spoke out loud, not in her usual cheerful voice but a tone off one who experienced the worse of humanity for far too long.

They immediately stopped their conversation and turned to the blonde who was nervously shifting and looking at them straight in the eyes. They saw that she was worried and…hopeful? Kyuubi immediately recognized her problem, casting a side glance at Jiraiya.

Catching Kyuubi's gaze he lifted himself to his feet, "Well I'm off to meet Marimo-chan. So why won't I leave you two alone," he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Silence fell before the pair clearing his throat Kyuubi broke it, "_**So kit what you want?**_"

"D-Did you really m-mean what you said earlier, I-I'm going be your d-daughter?" she asked standing firm her tail swishing in anticipation.

The fox smiled at his new kit and with a firm but assuring nod he found himself tackled by Natsumi wrapping him in a really big hug. She was snuggling against his warmth with him gently stroking her hair, he let out an internal chuckle, '_**To think a mere child tamed me**____** a demon lord,**_' he mused. She had a strange gift anybody and anyone she connects with changes in a way, yes even he the great Kyuubi no Youko.

She looked up with a very small but incredibly sincere smile on her face she wiped away the small tears of joy in her closed eyes. The Kyuubi thought, '___**This is probably **__**one of **__**the few and very rare true smiles**__** she gives. It makes her look like a tenshi instead of a hanyou**__**, and by kami whoev**__**er gets her would be truly lucky, not that I'll make it easy for them,**_' he growled internally at the last part.

She pulled out of the embrace still wearing that small smile she opened her sky blue eyes filled with happiness, she was not his happy since she turned gennin. "So when are we going to train Kyuu-tousan?" she chimed.

_'__**Tou-san? Heh, how ironic I who took her father away, who cared for her more than anything, now stands as her second father,**_' he turned to Natsumi and ruffled her hair with one clawed hand."___**Get dressed first then we'll talk about it at breakfast,**_"he replied scooting her out the door.

"Hai Kyuu-tousan!" she bolted out of the room with the eagerness she had when she was 12. Kyuubi let out a sigh, honestly she should stop that. Sure it was cute when she was young but she's 14! She should act like it!

_'__**I'll get Sanada to drill some manners in her…**_' he paused and sweat dropped, '___**then again both of then are just as bad, I'll get Kurohana to do it instead.**_'

He walked towards his throne and touched a very intricate seal on the chair, opening a large chamber of spiraling matter with shining specks that looked like stars in the Milky Galaxy. He looked around and found a very beautiful yellow orb with a spiraling blue matter inside, '___**Ah there it is…with this she'll be truly my kit…**__**'**_he paused and let out a sigh,** '**___**perhaps it is time she learns the truth of that night…**_' he thought quietly.

Closing the chamber he called out, "___**Sanada!**_" (Cookie if anyone can guess where she's from)

With speed rivaling the Kiroi Senko, a maid with short black hair wearing a French maid outfit with a very short frilly skirt blurred into the hall. She had cat ears and a black cat tail wide brown eyes and a ribbon choker. She bowed with a small smile, "Yes Kyuu-sama?"

He has a feeling his going to regret this but, "___**Send**_ _**invitations to all my **__**friends**__**, call your real master as well**__** if you want to**__**. And also…**_" he paused. '_**Ok Kyuu, she was sent here for you to teach her self control…ok here goes**_,' he thought to himself as he started to sweat in nervousness, not for him but for our little blonde. "_…__**g**__**et Natsumi dressed**__** for a gathering**__"_

"Hai, Kyuu-sama," she bowed to the demon lord, and calmly made her way to the door. Kyuubi relaxed a bit but he felt an all too familiar aura, '_____**Oh crap no…**_'

She wrenched the door open and stomp triumphantly into the hall, with determined eyes and a very happy smile she pulled out a cat paw whistle. The demon lord instinctively brought his hands to his ears with a tired expression. She blew hard, and in a moments notice almost the all of the palace's maids gathered and lined up in classic military fashion, "Hai, Taicho?" the spoke in chorus.

"Alright troops execute Operation-Hime!" she shouted with pumping her fist to the air with over whelming exuberance. Her own private army mimicked her and they all started to prepare the equipment, dresses, they were going to have her wear.

Kyuubi sighed and went to his room to prepare things then he remembered a particular memory when the Sandaime made her drop her henge temporarily to attend his grandson's birthday party as a surprise guest and to get her used to being a girl from time to time. Needless to say, formal events and Natsumi really don't go well. She yelled, kicked and screamed as the hapless old man tried to get her into a dress, '_____**What the hell did I just do?**_'

"Move Out!" Sanada called out and then they all rushed towards the little blonde's room that was oblivious to the whole thing. Kyuubi sighed again rubbed away the incoming headache, "_____**I think I need a **__**vacation.**_"

Snapping his fingers a desk appeared he groaned as he noticed the overwhelming stack on his desk, 14 years worth in fact, "**S**_____**cratch that, what I need is a sexy secretary,**_" he muttered as he plopped down and started to read the first one in the towering stack frowning his brows in annoyance.

………

Natsumi was combing her hair while sitting in front of the mirror in her room. She was smiling softly as she felt the brush go through her golden locks. She let out a breath and gazed into the mirror. For the past years she never really took interest in her new features but now…

She started a fingering her ears noting the felt like down, her hair now had crimson strands, 'Just like Kaa-san,' she thought. She let out a giggle as she hugged her very soft tail, she thought back to the day she no longer fully human. She felt someone carry her out there she did not know who but she knew she trusted him with all her heart. She closed her eyes briefly an image of Sasuke carrying her bridal style appeared in her mind. She froze and blushed at the thought, "Why the hell am I thinking of Sasuke?" she asked out loud.

Sighing she stood up and removed her night gown, a slight blush and frown on her face. A knock on her door caught her attention. "I'll be there in a minute," she rushed through her cabinet tossing out the frilly dresses inside them in search for her clothes. The knocking became louder and insistent which annoyed the little blonde, forgetting the she was wearing nearly nothing but underwear she stomped to her door and wrenched it open, "What the hell do you want?!" she yelled.

All the answer she got was: "Good you're not dressed yet!" and an arm decorated with tape measure, pin cushions and cloth grabbed her.

"EH?!" was all she got with and the said arms dragged her out with a yank. The soldiers in the war room were standing in front of the door all with sweat drops as the heard the scuffling upstairs. One guard tapped a long raven haired female kitsune youkai wearing a white battle kimono (think Kikiyo's but all white) along with a dark blue obi tied with golden strings, along with a sash on her arm written with the kanji for 'captain.' "Uh…Kurohana-taicho, why aren't you going up there? Didn't Kyuubi-sama ask you to teach Hime-sama manners?" (For those wondering she how she looks like…I'm not vey good at facial descriptions so look at Kan'u Unchou from Ikki tousen)

"I ain't going up there even if Kyuubi-sama kills me, Sanada's up there," the kitsune youkai sighed in exasperation as she crossed her arms and scowled, as she though back to that incident when she was introduced to the neko youkai. After that she avoided her like the plague.

"Oh yeah she's going to get you in a maid suit again," the guard just had to drool at the exact worst moment as he recalled the incident, Kurohana was looking at him.

Her amber eyes charged with glint as she pulled out her black hoshi no tama transformed into a long bow, however instead of arrows she yanked a bunch of throwing spears from a nameless guard and loaded her bow with it. The fool decided to run as the angry tomboy as she fired her spears turned arrows at the hapless youkai.

A guy with white hair and a black hakama (Bleach) grumbled and called her over, "Kuro-chan," was all he said. He was very tall with a young face but his jaw was square and his hair lies flat on one side, amber eyes pooled with the slightest sign of annoyance but more on amusement was seen though his orbs. On his back was a white hoshi no tama cored zanbatou.

The girl stopped and coughed in her embarrassment, blushing she said, "Gomen, Shirogane-ni-san,"

The guy just nodded and went away to prepare for the trip he felt that was coming soon.

………

"NO!" she yelled as she tore through the halls half dressed.

"Execute plan R!" Sanada calmly spoke to a cat paw radio.

Natsumi was running as fast as she could, when a very familiar and appetizing aroma reached her nose. Her stomach growled, she remembered she didn't have breakfast yet so she headed to where the smell was coming from. She arrived at what seems to be the kitchen and there on the table lo and behold a piping hot bowl of ramen! She drooled at the sight, ignoring that part of her brain again and leapt at the bowl only to be caught by Sanada hiding under the table.

"Gotcha!" she called out.

"What the…" Natsumi looked up in shock as she was about to dig in. The sounds scuffling, punching, kicking and biting was heard outside the hall, where a group of maids marched right up the door and walked in as if nothing was happening at all. They were carrying the clothes Natsumi threw out of her closet…

"NO ANYTHING BUT THAT ONE!!!" was heard throughout all the halls of the grand castle.

………

Kyuubi had placed earplugs in his ears just in time before Natsumi's scream echoed through the halls. He watched with sadistic glee as a twitching Frog Hermit and fellow demon lords lied on the floor, "**I t****old you so,**" he said his face had a toothy smirk, he might have turned over a new leaf but seeing the suffering of others was a permanent hobby. Why'd you think he made Kurohana to escort Sanada when she arrived? Why he set up sound amplification seals in the dining room? '_____**I still got it,**_' he thought with satisfaction, he leaned back in his chair and ate the leg of lamb while waiting for guests to wake up.

For about a few minutes the noise died down and the guests were now returning to their seats twitching slightly. The double doors of the dining room opened up and Sanada came out with an air of sophistication but Kyuubi can tell she was very, VERY happy.

"Kyuubi-sama, honored guests I would like to present Hime-sama," she stepped out of the way and waited for Natsumi to step out. The waited in vain as the said girl won't come out…A vein twitched on Sanada's forehead and grabbed the girl's arms and yanked her in an amazingly dignified manner as she retained her smiling yet twitching face.

Kyuubi was impressed and by the looks of it so was his guests. He let out a smirk when a very short blue haired youngling of an overlord blushed only to be hit in the head by his smiling blonde girl friend that from his knowledge was a fallen angel. The Kyuubi himself was an overlord himself but he prefers to be called a demon lord as it sounds much more bad ass in his opinion.

___"__**Well she is quite a looker isn't she, Kyuubi**__**…**_" spoke a silver headed overlord reaching up to her butt. She was wearing large shackles on her arms, she had bat wings and ruby slit eyes and a white puffy dress. She took a glance at Natsumi and smiled, **"**_____**…and quite the future as well.**_"

_____**"Yes I know Pram it was no accident I was sealed in her in the first placed…**_" he said with content then he sighed as he watched Pram's smile change into a devilish smirk. He resigned to his fate, **"**_____**…and as our agreement I'll help out that idiot of an overlord, Zetta**______**Honestly burning the Sacred Tome**__**…**_" he said shaking his head. He glared at the still smirking prophet, then he smirked as well as an idea entered his head, "_________**…on second thought this might be a very entertaining venture.**_" He let out a demonic cackle and joined by a softly laughing Pram as she understood what Kyuubi intends to do. (Makai kingdom reference I though it would fit in just fine)

Natsumi was blushing at all the attention she was getting. She felt really uncomfortable as the stupid dress makes her a lot less mobile. It wasn't bad looking though. It was simple and tight orange one piece that snugs her curves, showing them off completely. It has a v-line that shows some skin, along with a pair of elbow length gloves. Her hair was done in a simple small braid on the right side and letting the rest fall flat, her ears and tail were exposed and they were moving around restlessly.

"_________**Well then let me introduce my vessel and my daughter, Namikaze Natsumi,**_" he called out as he and Pram finished talking about all he could to do the bookworm.

Natsumi gulped as she rigidly bowed and walked up to the table she took a look to her father and the bastard smirked…oh he is so going to pay later.

………

'Breakfast was weird,' she paused for a bit as she continued to recall the events of the day, 'Tou-san's friends are even weirder.' She met other overlords aside from the tailed nine who apparently had taking into a venture to the human world. She counted of the people she met, "Pram-nee-san was nice enough but she knows way too much about me, that it was kinda creepy. The shrimp, I think his name was Laharl, was obnoxious and self-centered like Teme back home. But Flonne-chan bashed him a couple of times," she giggled as the fallen angel hit the overlord again and again on the head for being rude. She continued, "Raiden-san was big…very big but he said he doesn't eat humans so…wait a sec how did he know I was going to ask…ARGH way too much info." She said grumbling as more demon lords names and their quirks entered her head.

Leaning over to the railings as she waited her father waved the last of his friends out. The fox walked up to her and smiled at her, "_________**What do you want to know about me kit?**_" sensing her unasked question through their mind link.

She looked away and very slowly said, "I know you were sincere but I want too know one thing," she turned around and stared him down to portray that she wants nothing more than the truth, "why did you attack Konoha?"

Kyuubi sighed and walked next to her and stroked her head, they were silent…

"N-Never mind Kyuu-tousan let just get some training, shall we?" she said as she picked herself up pushing Kyuubi away and headed for the door.

"_________**It was an order kit,**_" he started making Natsumi freeze in the middle of her walk out. She turned and looked at him questioningly. He bit his lip as if thinking of the right words to say, "_________**It was an order to attack and destroy Konoha, he called me through a demonic summoning ritual and gave the task to me. As I enjoyed carnage and destruction at the time **__**I would have agreed but **__**the targets**__** have not wronged me so the**__** summoners**__** must pay with theirs lives as well…I haven't been able to tell the last part when his partner used those damn abilities on me making me noting more than a puppet,**__** Orochimaru**____**did the summoning while that damnable bastard Uchiha Madara did the controlling**_" he cursed at the last part, anger and hate boiling up his face.

He stroked his hair back, a sign of his nervousness he continued, "___________**So the rest you know, that **__**is **__**what I apologized of all those years ago kit. I'll understand if you-oof**_" he was stopped when Natsumi hugged him again.

"You already apologized, Kyuu-tousan," she mumbled out, "I don't care about them I only want to be in your family."

"___________**Then accept this it the mark of the kitsune youkai the hoshi no tama I**__** won't**__** lecture on its powers and liabilities**__** because**__**…well you**__**'ll**__** know,**_"____said the mighty kitsune.

She tremblingly reached for the yellow orb, the moment it touched her skin she knew what it can and cannot do. She slipped it into her necklace along with the Shodaime crystal, she looked up o him and smile her true smile once more but this time tears of joy was running down her angelic face as she hugged the mighty fox once more.

Ruffling her hair he let out a sigh of relief, "___________**Well let talk about your training shall we?**_" he smiled at his kit.

She only nodded in happiness. Jiraiya was watching the scene thinking, 'I hope times like this last for a long while.' He joined the duo to discuss Natsumi's incoming training regime.

___________**End **__**Flashback…**_

"Kuro-neesan, Shiro-nisan I'm back already you can go now," she waved the overprotective guard captains away. Kyuubi was bad enough but Sanada just had to send these two along,

"Hai, Hime-sama, if you need us just summon us," spoke Kurohana as she vanished in puff of black smoke. Shirogane only nodded in agreement and vanished in the same way.

Calmly they walked trough the gates together, the chunnins at duty widened their eyes and smiled. 'Looks like their back, it was pretty boring here without her,' one thought.

"It's been about two and a half years…" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah…" she replied taking in the refreshing feeling of home but her body couldn't relax. She took a deep breath of relief, waving the pervert goodbye she bolted through the gates. Climbing up the nerarest pole she ran up to the top.

Jiraiya chuckled at the scene, "She sure is cheerful today…"

Natsumi breathe in deeply and shouted, "Look out Konoha Uzumaki Natsumi is back and better than ever!"

A raven masked ANBU was observing from his hidden spot, "Welcome back…Natsumi," he vanished in a blur as if his image was distorted through sheer speed, underneath his mask a small smile grace his lips.

**XXXXXXXXX****XXX**

END Chapter Eleven

**XXXXXXXXX****XXX**

Well here you go remember to R & R and such. I took a while to write this one down due to stuff but hopefully I'll get over it and my writer's block and make it update faster.

Till Next Time,

Shadowzerover5


	12. Chapter 12

Hello you people this is the twelfth chapter of my story and hope you guys keep reading it any way…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that. Offer suggestions on fusions too

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the characters that appear from other fields though the OCs are mine. But when and how I'll use them is at my discretion.

** "Bold"** – jutsus being announced

_**"Bold Italic"**_ – demon lord speech/ inner persona

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – humans/ minor demons speech

OK enough talk…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twelve

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsumi was stretching her arms out taking in the wind as she savored the familiar skies of home, she smiled contently as her little scene left her feeling as light as a feather. She squinted of to the Hokage Mountain and noted the latest face on it…

"So they added Baa-chan's mug to the mountain have they?" she said to no one, "They should've used the one under her genjutsu that way she could scare invaders away," she sniggered.

Unfortunately for her the said lady was just passing by, "I heard that brat! Come down so I could cream you!"

"Baa-chan!" she fell down the pole mock saluted the pissed Hokage, "O-Ossu!" she said nervously.

Tsunade was weighing her options. She could deck the idiot sending her flying a few good miles and work on the necessary paper work or let it slide and have her pride shot…oh it was so tempting, but she opted for option number two.

"I'll let it go this time but if I ever hear you again…" she trailed off cracking her knuckles for effect.

Natsumi nodded vigorously, thanking her lucky stars that Tsunade was in a better mood that she thought she would be. She felt a presence behind her and she let out a smile, "Nice to see you again, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi eye smiled; impressed at his missing student's progress, "Yo!" he greeted waving two index fingers as he moved close to the group. He barely got close enough to attack not like the old Natsumi, 'But then again I never paid any real attention to her before…' he thought to himself regrettably.

She gave him a quick hug and said; "Hold on a second Kakashi-sensei," she started rummaging through her shuriken holder looking for something. "Damn it where is it?!" she growled lowly as the item in question continued to elude her.

Kakashi chuckled a bit, he thought, 'Even if she has gone for two and half years she is still same lovable blonde, even though she grew to be a very fine teenager, soft lips, nice curves, well proportioned body…no stop bad Kakashi stop thinking pervy thoughts on sensei's daughter!' Then Kakashi's imagination took a wild turn. He saw in his head a very pissed looking Minato and Kushina hovering over his tiny cowering body standing like giants and glaring at him so much that he would burn on the spot. "Kakashi…" the images chorused.

He shivered internally and started to sweat as a sniggering Jiraiya and a knuckle-cracking Tsunade entered the little train of thought, 'All right Natsumi is officially off limits,' he earned a nod from most the said imaginations except one who look rather put off. His thoughts were interrupted though a cry of triumph from Natsumi.

"Got it, here you go sensei!" she handed him over a green covered book, "I read it myself and basically it sucks…but you might like it!" she said scowling at first and then smiled at her sensei when she handed it over.

"T-This i-is?!" he stammered as he reached out carefully as if grabbing for a sacred object. The title read "Icha Icha Tactics: Makai" then he opened cover shining in perverted light, he indulged himself in the said book.

'Humph! Like that brat could ever appreciate such a work of art,' Jiraiya though indignantly. '…Though' he thought, 'I better keep quite about using her as the heroine if I want to keep my balls from Sanada and my life from Kyuubi.' He shuddered at thought of two overprotective demonic guardians.

Natsumi was smiling as she was reunited with her first family, feeling the joys of being home. 'Tou-san, I made it back!' she declared trough her telepathic link leading back to their palace in Makai. As said before the transfer was complete and the Kyuubi is once more free but weakened as nearly all of all his powers were transferred through Natsumi via the altered seal. He will recover them with time, give or take a decade.

However, she cannot access these reserves of youki yet. Unlike humans who gain chakra from training, youki comes from age and has a fixed amount is present from birth that increases geometrically with time depending on the demon's potential. Demons train so that they could become familiar with their powers and hone their physical bodies through conditioning, this where hanyous, like Natsumi, shine as they have two sources of power, human chakra and demon youki. Chakra is forced to be in balance with youki, and vice versa, allowing training to affect their youki reserves by increasing their chakra and time to affect their chakra reserves by increasing their youki. Her chakra is only about high jounin bordering Kage-class and is ever increasing to compensate her massive youki reserves forcing the remaining youki to be hidden deep within her coils. Because of this she can only use the same amount of youki safely. Drawing any more would lead to her demon side to overpower her human side, leading to blood lust and uncontrolled rage as the powers in her body fight for control giving her great power but slowly destroys her mind and humanity. Her control is about high genin due to the conflicting properties of the two making it difficult to focus. Kyuubi had said she will even out with time and proper training.

'_**Huh?**_' the old fox replied groggily, the seal transfer took a lot out him and he spends most of his days in bed with the occasional trip to visit a restoring Netherworld of 'that idiot' in Kyuubi's terms, Zetta, being forcefully dragged by Pram. '_**Oh**_ _**its you kit glad to see you made it back**__**, now shoo and let get **__**me **__**some sleep,'**_ and slept he did. She shook her head mentally; she smiled as she returned her attention to the others around her.

"Ne Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei as much as I want to stay and catch up, Ichiraku is calling me! Ja ne!" and with great haste she headed towards her favorite place in the world, "Oh and tell those two if they want to talk to me they'll have to go there!" she yelled back as she ran as fast as she can to her beloved ramen.

The three turned their sights to the corner of the street, a sheepish Konohamaru and smiling Iruka, standing there looking awkward. Jiraiya grabbed the brat by his scarf and the chunnin by his shoulder and threw them in her general direction, "Well you heard her! Get!" Following the command of the Toad sage the two gave chase to out blonde heroine. Dusting his hands he spoke to Tsunade and Kakashi, "She's all yours now and I've got a contact to meet soon. I'll see you again in your office tonight Tsunade for the complete story of what had happened in our trip. Bring your sake, you'll need it," he winked and with that Jiraiya vanished in swirl of leaves.

………

A tall and confident figure stepped into his room in the Uchiha compound, taking off his ANBU armor and katana, carefully setting them by his bedside. According to their agreement he will be taken off the ANBU rooster and return to his old team where he will watch out for any moves of the nearly demolished ROOT on Natsumi, in case they were desperate enough. He smiled slightly as he would spend time with the ones that changed him to the way he was now…dare he say it…his friends.

The years have good to Uchiha Sasuke, the once dark, brooding yet handsome young boy turned into a quiet and dangerous bishounen teenager in ANBU, one of the best in Konoha. He had let go of his anger and frustration but he wasn't going to waltz around the village smiling like a certain missed idiot, 'Hell no, I am an Uchiha damn it!' he thought to himself resisting the urge to do it.

Thinking back to the last two years, he couldn't be happier yet lonely at the same time. It took a lot of effort to make the Konoha 12 trust him again. In the end, it was the leader of the retrieval who offered the first hand muttering, "As troublesome as it is, she trusts you and that's good enough for me," which he accepted and never took for granted.

Then there was training with Kakashi-sensei and that witch, he held an internal shudder on his impassive feature as he took off his mask and black ANBU operative uniform. His last training session with Anko nearly left heirless. Though she was a good teacher all the same and her sadistic nature was useful to emulate when on missions. He also recalled the time when Anko told of her curse, never have taken the pill to achieve the second level Orochimaru's seal continue to whisper into her non-stop day and night. Luckily hers was a prototype so it wasn't as powerful as his despite being a Heaven seal like his thus able to block it out which she thought how to Sasuke.

His secret espionage mission on the Konoha civilian and shinobi council, seeking information on underground activities of every suspected council member who plans to abuse their positions, the job he agreed to do. He smirked as he remembered their very pleased faces when the Godaime announced that he will be entering council. Not soon after, they showering with bribes and compliments, having spent years in a scowling mask it was all too easy to make them believe that he hated the Natsumi. He was called in often to meet secretly about this matter but he had no intention of helping them. He reported and infiltrated every council men found guilty but to his earlier dismay the Godaime couldn't act yet.

"I just had them replaced, by doing so again so soon would be looked upon by other villages as a sign political unrest and attack us. That is the last thing we need with the threat of war with Oto and its allies," she explained to him.

He understood what she meant but it still frustrated him to no end. Luckily he eased some of it by finding a very nasty piece of dirt on the war hawk Danzo, which lead to near disbanding of ROOT, but the old goat was unfazed and this unnerved him.

Putting a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a high collar and an Uchiha fan on the back, he tied his new forehead protector and took a glance at his old one he placed in his desk as a constant reminder. With its scratched surface shining on him telling him of what he could have been. Bandaging his calves with his loose black pants, securing his katana on his back, he bandaged his forearms hiding two storage seals of shuriken and kunai tattooed on his wrists and finally securing his jounin jacket, he left his room to go see the blonde that never left his mind and his heart. Right next to the forehead protector lays picture of Sasuke's families, old and broken family photo he salvaged years ago and restored including his brother Itachi, and Team 7 his new one, which he would go through hell and back to protect and keep.

………

"Sakura your teammate has returned," Shizune called happily out to a girl staring at the village gates from the Hokage office.

Sakura smiled replied, "Thank you Shizune-sensei, I'll try to find her so we can go back to old times," and she walked out of the office.

Shizune could have sworn she was talking to another person, the moment she told Sakura that Natsumi returned her green eyes went blank with fear only to resurface with deep hate turning her emeralds' to acid green. But it was only for a moment so she taught it was only a trick of the light, she hopes…

Sakura slowly made her way down the spiraling steps of the Hokage tower. It wasn't easy getting Tsunade-shishou to train her but she showed her determination to become a med-nin she got an apprenticeship under Shizune, it was easy to prove it. 'After all,' she thought, 'I have to free them to the manipulations of that demon and I need this knowledge and position to do it.'

She had her pink hair tied in long braid that reached her the base of her neck, along with a fringe that didn't interfere with her sight tucked away behind her right ear. She was wearing a tight fitting dark red shirt along with an ebony overcoat. She had a fishnet undershirt that peeked out of her sleeves down to her arms which had a pair of fingerless white gloves. Her khaki jean shorts hugged her thighs and showed off her figure with her supply pouch attach to her hip, bandaged calves and red boots finished off her new look. She had an aura of a seductress the only amplified with her observations on Kurenai's techniques adapting it to her own when she was reassigned when Team 7 was temporarily disbanded. She could take out your heart and feed it to you and you'll love every minute of it.

To her dismay Sasuke was immune to her new look but she let that pass for now; he was still under the demon's spell after all. She had spent years in that office trying to find and collect proof that she really was a demon…but so far no luck only finding a very old letter addressed to her she could not open let alone carry out of the office as it seems to be glued on the surface it rests. She'll get back to it later.

She stopped for a moment then she started thinking, an annoying development that seems to baffle her. _**'Is she really a demon?**__** Everything she says and does completely contradict that,**__**'**_ a voice often tells her the same message…a voice she ignored, yet she prized in her younger days, her logic. Shaking her head, letting out a tired sigh she continued on in hopes that spending time again with the demon will give the a chance to expose her for what she is! Schooling her features to a smiling façade she stepped out into the sun, she reached behind to her poach and rubbed, out of habit, several demon destroying ofudas in her pack.

………

"Is that all you have?" Jiraiya asked irritably at the man in front of him. They were in a small town just out of Konoha, just in case.

The said man took a sip of his drink and nodded grimly, "Konan and Nagato were working overtime just to get this much," he paused for a minute and took another sip, the strong aroma of very dark coffee filled his nostrils slightly easing his frustrations, "We need to be careful to avoid suspicions, unfortunately for us he's very good at this, he already suspects spies but he doesn't know who."

Jiraiya sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "What about this new recruit that wants to join in?" he asked. He shook his head, Jiraiya only grimly nodded at he meant, a wild card just came into play.

"Well I want you to continue your spying on Madara, the usual stuff trying to get the others over to our side like what you did to Konan. Even with your Magenkyou and Nagato's Rin'negan he still more than we can handle." He waved it off absently then said, "On to more personal matters," he stared straight into his eyes unfazed by their fearsome power, "When are you going to tell him the truth?"

He looked down to his drink mulling of the bitter taste, "He doesn't need to know…" he whispered quietly.

"I'll drop the matter then, for now," he said rather annoyed, "but he's a smart kid he'll figure it out eventually," he said sternly to him reprimanding him for his protective tendencies.

"When that time comes I'll personally tell him about it," he spoke calmly his stern façade didn't betray his anger and frustration at whole thing. Reaching out in his pocket pulling out a pocky box, it was strawberry-chocolate flavored and started to chew continuously earning a sweat drop from Jiraiya.

"Your addiction to that sweet is like Natsumi's with ramen," he said shaking his head. The man just shrugged and continued eating as he pulled out another box this time choco-banana.

Standing up with a stick of pocky in his mouth he turned to leave, "I better go it will get suspicious if I left Kisame for to long, he eventually notice the Kage Bunshin I left behind," was all he said before he started to form seals for a Shunshin, he was stopped however by Jiraiya.

Surprised he looked up to a solemn looking Jiraiya with an assuring smile and a stern gaze that told him how truly powerful this man is, "Just think about what I just said Itachi, Sasuke deserves to know soon. I'm research to attend to. Bye!" he spoke with a perverted grin and with that Jiraiya let go and walked out of the bar leaving behind a silent Uchiha.

Itachi resumed his seals but paused to think about what the old hermit had said, forming the last seal he closed his eyes and revealed the Sharingan, placing his cold mask back in place, "Maybe Jiraiya-sama…maybe," he vanished in a flicker.

………

Natsumi continued to inhale bowl after bowl of her precious ramen, she was slightly nervous so she ran ahead before Konohamaru and Iruka made their presence felt back there. She left so suddenly that she didn't have time to tell them about it. Her true gender, her new blood was told by other people and more often than not, from experience, these are twisted versions of the truth. Old doubts now resurface as she felt their signatures near the ramen bar. Turning around she held her breath and waited for it to come…

What she wasn't prepared for what happened though. Iruka walked up beside her and ruffled her hair affectionately before saying, "How another bowl on me, Natsumi?" She beamed up at him with huge grin on her face, happily nodding rapidly thinking, 'You don't how much this means to me Iruka-sensei!' She interrupted however when a loud, boisterous voice called her over.

"Natsumi-nee-chan, watch this! **Oroike no Jutsu!**" Konohamaru yelled announcing his boss's first original jutsu turning into a very sexy brunette striking a very provocative position with smoke covering the indecent parts.

Iruka shot back with a massive nose bleed, while Natsumi was laughing her ass off at her poor teacher's plight. "Ahahaha, nice one Konohamaru!" she declared giving the boy a thumbs up while still holding her sides containing her laughter.

"That was a real drool of a jutsu wasn't it," he said replying mirroring his idol's pose and wide grin of his own.

Recovering from his little trip to paradise, mentally noting that he can't give donations for while, he walked up to the young genin and bonked him the head. Then he turned to the still laughing blonde and gave her a piece of his mind too. In the end the two were hugging each other sporting large lumps on their heads crying waterfalls in the corner while Iruka telling them of, "Stop using that jutsu Konohamaru. It is rude and unbecoming of a shinobi! And you Natsumi stop encouraging him!" he continued on and on till he huffed and sat down on the bar stool to eat his order.

Natsumi sat next to Iruka and smiled, "Nice to see you again Iruka-sensei," she said before digging in rather slowly.

Iruka sighed, but he chuckled and smiled truly at her, "Nice to see again too, Natsumi," ruffling her hair again and joined her in eating the noodles.

Natsumi paused and turned to Konohamaru who still nursing his lump, "You know Konohamaru…Iruka-sensei is right you should stop using that jutsu…"

He looked up to his boss in surprise, while Iruka was thinking, 'You have matured haven't you…' as mused as he recalled the childish blonde running around playing pranks on everyone.

"…because that is mediocre! Behold the new perverted ninjutsu I have created!" she yelled out proudly to all of Konoha.

Iruka acting grabbed her shoulders and stared her down, "What was that again Natsumi-_chan_?" he said calmly in contrast to the dark foreboding aura surrounding him with vein marks appearing on his forehead. He learned this trick from a friend in ANBU. (Guess who? )

Natsumi shook her head rapidly, "N-Noth-thing," she stammered out. Konohamaru hid behind the walls of the stand shaking. 'Who knew Iruka-sensei could be that scary?' he thought.

Instantly the premonition of doom vanished and he smiled again, "Good!" was all he said before turning back to his food.

All is well in Konoha…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter Twelve

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

There you sorry for the wait, my pc broke down…and I had no to little internet connection for the past few weeks…and will sadly continue for a while till I get it fixed.

Anyway as many of you have noticed I changed Sakura's attire quite a bit; this is because she is completely different from her cannon counter part. I liked post-time skip Sakura, she is a decent shinobi now and a decent person too. This one is completely different from her so I changed her, this Sakura is more genjutsu oriented than cannon, and relies on other things rather than super strength in taijutsu.

Till Next Time,

Shadowzerover5


	13. Chapter 13

Greetings everyone, first I'd like to thank you all for reading my work. Honestly it does me good to see so many people enjoy it. Again I thank you! bows humbly

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that. Offer suggestions on fusions too 

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the characters that appear from other fields though the OCs are mine. But when and how I'll use them is at my discretion.

AN: As many reviewers pointed out I need a beta, as my written grammar is poor. So anyone interested in the job or knows someone who is willing pm me.

"**Bold"** – jutsus being announced 

"_**Bold Italic"**_ – demon lord speech/ inner persona

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – humans/ minor demons speech

On with the story…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Thirteen

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsumi fiddled her keys in search for her apartment key, her frog key chain dangling from it as she searched for the missing key. "ARGH! Where the hell is is it?" she screams in frustration as she stomps on her poor apartment door. The loud noise, however, was not unnoticed by a familiar passerby.

Sasuke just shook his as he let out a sigh. He calmly tapped the fox-girl's shoulder causing her to suddenly turn around. She unsealed her genjustsu and wrapped his limbs by extending her tail then began constricting her hold rendering him immobile as she grabbed his head and held Tenken with charged with Hikari chakra at his neck. Sasuke could only blink dumbly at the situation he's in. Cursing internally about being careless, he looked up into her eyes and couldn't help but to be surprised in awe.

They were still the lovely sapphires he remembered when she left. The red streaks and slit pupils gave them a sign of great power within their depths. He watched with amusement as those orbs filled with strength and determination that slowly but surely melt away into the happy blues that expressed her confusion, they widened in surprise and she immediately jumped back and rubbed her nape. The sudden release of his binds caused him to fall on his butt.

She smiled uneasily as she held out her hand still looking sheepish, "Oops sorry about that Sasuke," she apologized.

He glared at her half heartedly, "A little jumpy aren't we?" he growled as he grabbed her outstretched hand. Standing up and dusting himself his eyes closed into a frown expressing his annoyance, he continued, "Anyway Hokage-sama sent me to pick…you…up…" he slowly turned speechless when he got a good look at his best friend. He turned in a human tomato.

She had removed her white robe and her body suit, which hung on her right arm, leaving only clad in her shorts and white undershirt. She was sweating and swearing a lot before Sasuke came along so her white shirt got wet started to cling to her tan skin slightly revealing her lacy scarlet bra.

Natsumi grew more and more confused, at first she thought Sasuke was going to insult her and call her an idiot, like she would let him get away for it. But to clam up and go beet red that could put Hinata's to shame, 'Something is wrong here,' she thought. Deciding to snap him out of it she called out, "Hey Sasuke, what are you staring at?" she yelled lightly tapping his cheek with her free hand.

He jumped at her touched and turned away from her, "D-Damn i-it do-dobe!! Do h-have any de-decency?!" he stammered out with his eyes closed, resisting the urge to use the Sharingan to permanently store this particular memory.

"Decency? What the hell are you talking about?! It's not like I'm naked or anything," she snapped back. She thought to herself, 'Did he just stutter?' as she quickly sorted through all the possible reasons way Sasuke would stutter but she didn't even put into account her current state of dress. You see folks growing up as a boy for the first few years of her life left their mark, her sexual awareness for what girls should and shouldn't do in front of boys is more or less…dead.

'I'm not afraid to look at Natsumi!! ' he thought furiously to himself, '…and did I just stutter like an idiot?! I'm an Uchiha and I do not stutter!' Turning back still having his eyes closed, he finally spoke up calming himself so as to not repeat his embarrassing moment of weakness, "A-Anyway, as I was saying Hokage-sama asked me to pick you to up so get your little blonde ass moving already dobe."

She narrowed her eyes and wordlessly reactivated her genjutsu, "Yeah I'll be there in minute just need to find my stupid key," she growled out angrily. She fumbled through the keys once more.

"Hn," nodding he leaned against the railing. He reflected on how fast was her reaction speed was. She could've killed him in an instant, 'Looks like you weren't slacking off dobe,' he thought smirking. Deciding to voice his curiosity, "What was with the reaction earlier?" he spoke out rather bluntly hoping to upgrade his training regime.

"Hm, oh that! Well…" she trailed and leaned against the wall black lines of despair hanging on her head, "…old fuzz butt thought it would be good training if I was attacked at random intervals of the day," she finished with looking absolutely horrified .

He backed away slowly, 'Note to self avoid approaching unannounced…" a trail of cold sweat flowing from his brow…

After 30 minutes of clueless searching, much to Sasuke's irritation, she found the damn thing…inside her frog wallet. Opening the door, she set her things down on her only to groan as she noticed the state of her apartment. Trash was everywhere, particularly concentrated at the broken window in corner. Walls were covered in grime both from absence and villagers using her broken window for target practice for whatever they were throwing. Her things were mostly untouched, Natsumi had an inkling that Tsunade had found out and threatened to incarcerate anyone if they did anymore damage but this still a lot of cleaning to do.

She sighed sadly, putting on a grim smile she formed her favorite cross seal and called out, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" creating seven clones she silently commanded them to clean up as the original walked toward her room to put away her things.

Sasuke was seething. His Sharingan activated subconsciously responding to his rage as he recovered from the shock of seeing her apartment like this. He noticed the sad smile on her face as she made her clones do the dirty work, following the original to her room he quietly said, "Don't let them get to you."

'Her eyes are slightly wet and she is still wearing that damn smile as if nothing was wrong!' he thought in rage as he helped her put away her clothes and other belongings to their proper place.

Sensing his silent rage she flashed him her signature fox grin saying, "Hey calm down Teme it not like I'm hurt or anything…" she patted his shoulder trying to calm him down, "…besides it's nothing new. So why don't you just sit down and let me handle this," gesturing to her luggage.

"Hn," was his reply he couldn't say anything else she was already desensitized to this kind of treatment but it doesn't mean he was. Nodding in reluctance he stepped back and leaned on her door frame. Deactivating his Sharingan he watched silently as she started to put away her clothes. He raised his brow a bit when he saw a one piece orange dress. Catching his eye, Natsumi quickly hid the dress and glared at him daring him to say a word. He chuckled slightly and raised his arms in defense. She huffed in annoyance and continued to finish up what they started.

Finally they she was now cleaning an old looking chest. He looked up to offer his help again when his eyes widened as herecognized one of the symbols. It was the crest of the Namikaze…

ooooo

As she put away her belongings, her thoughts drifted back to her time in Makai, the castle was nothing like Konoha. The people were genuinely friendly to her not just because she's their overlord's new daughter. Heck, status quo in Makai is about as structured as jell-o. 'Humans could really learn from demons, can't they?' she mused.

As she recalled her quick and brash lessons one thing stuck to her quickly. Not all youkai are fond of hanyous. They are often frowned upon for they start out like normal humans unable to wield any abilities thus easy prey for the wild life and twisted demons, and thus these creatures attack the towns where these hanyous live. Another reason is that when they do get power they act like arrogant humans that youkai despise. Yet, these youkai who humans call evil are willing to over look these faults and accept hanyous that fled from the human world. 

'But this is my home…even if I'm not welcomed by most…' she thought sadly as a small frown marred her features. She quickly brightened up a sincere smile across her face, '…however as long as my precious people call it their home I will call it mine. I would protect it for their sake!'

Affirming her vows to protect those she hold dear she started working on her family chest. She froze in mid action as she remembered she wasn't alone.

She spun around quickly. Nervousness began to set in as she saw the shock in Sasuke's eyes…

Sasuke was speechless as he slowly began to piece together the massive puzzle that Uzumaki Natsumi. His eyes narrowed glaring at her as he approached her slowly, "Why?" grabbing her shoulders and gazed at her sternly, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked his voice coarse as he fought bubbling emotions of distrust from his friend. 'Doesn't she trust me?' he thought to himself as he frowned mentally.

Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she looked down to the floor, "…I didn't want anyone to know Sasuke…" she trailed off not looking at his eyes. Silence enveloped the pair as the two stood there unmoving, her shoulders still locked in his tight grip.

She looked up her eyes lighting up in the dim room as tears, furiously held back, began to flow, she grinned slightly, "…I've lived far too long under a shadow Sasuke…I don't want respect nor fear that comes from those who stood before me…I can't take it!" she shouted the last part she wrenched herself away from him and turned away. Her fist tightening ignoring the pain as she felt her claws dig into her skin.

Sasuke stepped up and tentatively placed an arm on her shoulder, he knew what she was going through. It was the same thing as Itachi when he still in Konoha but on a lesser scale. While he was pressured to achieve she was mocked and ridiculed for something she didn't even do. Telling everyone that she's the Yondaime's only child would cause a lot of people to approach her, only to use her, she knows all too well. 'We have more in common than I thought…' he thought smiling slightly. 

His gaze softened, "Tch, you really are a dobe. I told you before, didn't I? Or did you forget? You are you. No one else is," poking her forehead before standing back smirking with his hands inside his pockets.

Natsumi was shocked at his proclamation. 'Damn…who knew he could be so nice,' she thought wiping away the tears she stubbornly fought. She grinned foxily her eyes sparkling with energy once more, "Don't call me that, Teme."

"Hn, you say something, usuratonkachi?" he replied mimicking their sensei.

"Listen to me yarou!"

"Shut up noisy idiot."

"I will if listen you arrogant prick!"

Sasuke finished the argument as they entered a staring contest, still filled with mirth he said, "Welcome back dobe."

"Great to be back Teme!" she yelled smiling her signature grin.

Wonderful silence came as the two teens went back to their previous thoughts. Both of them were smiling serenely…

When her clones had finished sorting everything, Sasuke gestured for them to leave, "Let's get going. Hokage-sama will probably chuck us both out the window for being this late. Luckily…"

Visibly paling she dispelled her clones and rushed out door with surprising speed. "Catch you later Teme!" sticking her tongue out at him as she raced towards the tower.

Sasuke sweat dropped, "…I could Shunshin us there…" trailing off with a frustrated sigh as rubbed his temples in annoyance. Still scowling, he formed a seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

ooooo 

Leaping from roof to roof at break neck speed, Natsumi glanced behind her. She smirk as she saw Sasuke no where nearby. 'That bastard is probably going to use Shunshin no Jutsu. Well two can play at the game,' she thought with fanged smirk. 

Maintaining her speed, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes concentrating on the power deep within her. She snapped them open revealing demonic blood red irises, she reveled the feeling of youki coursing through her veins. She didn't want to admit it but it was addicting. Controlling her temporary high with the lessons she had with Kyuubi and the twin captains she calmed down and executed her technique…

"**Majutsu: Shunpo!**"(1) time seem to slow down as Natsumi began to make her next step. The second her foot touched the ground she vanished in a blur.

She reappeared beside the Hokage's window at the same time as Sasuke arrived in a plume of smoke. He looked at her direction and raised a brow asking the silent question, 'How'd the hell did you get here?'

She replied by yanking down her eyelid and blowing him a raspberry that means, 'None of your business bastard!'

He glared at her with the patented Uchiha glare. She glared back with her own demonic gaze. Sparks of lightening can be seen between as both refuse to back down.

Tsunade massage the bridge of her nose, 'Must not kill…have to clean carpet…more paper work…" she continuously repeated this mantra as the mutual glaring escalated to derogatory shouting match with both parties throwing insults at each other that would make sailors blush.

Her already short fuse was further stoked when Shizune arrived with a stack two feet high who wisely vacated the room after feeling her master KI spike. She slammed her palm on the old table, which creaked in agony, shouting, "Shut up both you or I'll have you to doing D-ranks for months!"

The two immediately ceased fighting only occasionally throwing heated glares at each other. Sighing Sasuke stepped up and said, "Hokage-sama, Jounin Uchiha Sasuke reporting for reassignment to team 7 as well as escorting Genin Nami-Uzumaki Natsumi to deliver report on her two and half year training trip," catching himself as he almost revealed Natsumi secret.

"Hey Baa-chan just telling you that the trip was…" she started very excitedly but she trailed off and stared in Sasuke incredulously. He grinned and tapped his jacket in front of her.

Natsumi could only gape as her jaw hung from the roof of her mouth as the thought being left behind registered, not even when Sasuke nearly blurted her surname out topped that one, "WHAT?! YOU'RE JOUNIN ALREADY!"

He smirked, "You're the only one in our year who's still a genin dobe," he said arrogantly fingering his jacket for emphasis.

"Wait, wait back up you mean everyone chunnin already?" she stated wide eyed then hung her head in depression.

Nodding he continued to list them off, "Neji and the older two of the sand siblings also made it to Jounin. However Gaara is…"

ooooo 

The dessert is harsh and cruel. Countless lives were lost to its burning grip yet in this hostile place Sunagakure thrives under its blazing sun. It has produced a lot of great ninja who toiled in this harsh environment and they are renowned as one of the best. None more so than the Kazekage…

"Kazekage-sama, I have some papers for you to sign," Matsuri said tentatively as she peaked out from the door in the Kazekage's office.

Staring into the horizon drinking the vast expanse of his domain Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage turned and stared at his former student with a blank look before gesturing for her to come in. He just had meeting with the Suna council. His village was recovering from its woeful mistake three years prior. Its power was stabilizing, and its shinobi were increasing in quality thanks to allies. However, the rise of the Akatsuki was a disturbing thought.

'It seems that they're on the move,' he thought passively gazing up into the sky staring into a bird silhouetted against the desert sun. 

He stood abruptly, startling his student. He took off his Kage robes, "Matsuri alert the others. It seems that the Akatsuki has come for me," in monotone before he vanished in a whirl of sand.

Matsuri, fearing for her genin sensei, tore out of the room obediently following her sensei's orders. Gaara, on the other hand, reappeared on the roof staring blankly onto a blonde haired Akatsuki. Without a word he began his assault…

ooooo 

Natsumi was dumb founded and a bit disappointed. She reeled in those and smiled, 'Looks like you made it Gaara,' happy for her friend.

Tsunade was watching her surrogate daughter and can't help but feel proud of her, 'And you're responsible for that, gaki.' Clearing her throat gaining the attention of the room's occupants she said, "Well now that's settled, let's get on with business. Shizune! Sakura!"

The two said kunoichis entered the room with haste as their master called for them. Natsumi got a good look at Sakura and can't help but feel impressed, "Hi Shizune-neechan long time no see. And wow, looking good Sakura-chan!" hoping this friendly compliment would fix their friendship that was shattered in the past.

Sakura shot her an impassive glare with a raised delicate pink brow. She smiled at her, "Welcome back Natsumi."

She flashed her foxy grin before turning away. She was still grinning as her eyes closed to prevent anything from falling out. She knows all about masks and thus she has gained the ability to read people from their faces alone. She came to a conclusion, 'She just screams fake.' A part of her wants to cut off any connection with the pink haired banshee but a bigger part of her wants to keep Team 7 whole. It was harder than anything she would have imagined…

Sasuke was quietly observing the whole thing. If it was one thing he can read it was Natsumi's moods and right now she clearly depressed again. He knows who caused this but he'll keep quiet for now.

Tsunade spoke up, interrupting further contemplation, "As you all know our relationship with Iwa and Oto has almost reached a breaking point if the frequent and brutal skirmishes are proof enough. Also it is believed that Ame is looking for an alliance with them. Along with the looming threat of the Akatsuki we are on the verge of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Konoha wants to prevent this from happening at any cost or at least turn the tide in our favor."

She watched as all of the occupants' attention was focused on her. She pushed of her desk and turned toward the window, "For now we are just strengthening our defenses. But we cannot ignore this for long this is why I'm forming specialized strike teams against the two forces we can handle, Akatsuki and Oto."

She turned and faced them her aura radiating like a general in battle, "But I want to make sure of something. Kakashi!"

On command Hatake Kakashi appeared by the window. He leaned against the wall and said, "As of now you three are coming with me on team related missions. It's different than before though because from this point on we are equal Konoha shinobis. But first…" he said as he straightened up and fished something out his pocket.

He pulled out two bells, jingling them for emphasis, "I am a little curious how you three have grown as Sasuke left my tutelage two years prior. Natsumi and Sakura left even before that," he said with an eye smile.

"The rules are same. If you three don't come at me with intent to kill, you will never succeed in getting the bell," he continued as he eyed them lazily but inside he was brimming with pride as he watched his once cute little genins express various means of arrogance.

"That's easy Kakashi -sensei!" Natsumi mocked as she tightened her headband and adjusted her gloves.

"Hn," as Sasuke smirked arrogantly as his face change into an expression full of mirth.

"You better take us seriously this time," as Sakura cracked her fingers smiling sweetly.

He let out a full blown laugh thinking, 'With the way you three grew I'll be dead if I don't.' He continued to chuckle mentally as their expressions grew angry and annoyed. He raised both arms in defense, "Alright, alright meet at the old training grounds," and he vanished in poof of smoke.

The three raced out of the office, eager to prove themselves in height of battle using various means of rapid transport.

"Those three will go far, won't they?" she smiling as three vanished from view. She was frowning mentally as she felt odd vibe between Sakura and Natsumi.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she happily replied but in the back of her mind she was furiously praying that what she saw and felt with Sakura earlier were unfounded.

ooooo 

"**Sabakurou!**"(2) Gaara announced letting loose a torrent of sand upon an unsuspecting Deidara.

'This is bad hn,' as he tried to fly out of incoming sand prison that will surely do him in. He barely managed to escape when he felt the sand snake up his arm.

"**Sabaku Kyuu!**"(3) he said emotionlessly as he clenched his fist from his sand cocoon crushing the invader's arm with ease.

Quickly forming another bird, he faced the cold faced Kazekage. Smirking arrogantly he called out, "You're good, hn."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter Thirteen

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Here it is my thirteenth chapter. It's really hard typing with Note pad so bear with till I get a beta.

1. Demonic Technique: Flash Step - Shunpo is one of her favorite techniques. It speed is a lot less than the legendary Hiraishin no Jutsu and less flexible as it can only travel in straight line and is restrained by physical barriers but it is a lot faster the Shunshin no Jutsu. It is executable and efficient in battle granting amazing speed than one normally couldn't perform. All it takes massive amounts of youki and setting your sights on your destination. Unranked, Demon exclusive, Supportive

2. Desert Prison – Gaara uses a desert's worth of sand to capture or ensnare his prey. A possible follow up is Desert Imperial Funeral to utterly destroy his enemies. Unranked, Gaara exclusive, Supportive

3. Desert Coffin - This jutsu uses sand to grab the opponent and cover their entire body. This skill is primarily utilized for rendering an opponent immobile, but can kill the opponent by suffocation or by being followed with the Desert Funeral, which crushes them. It should be noted that Gaara crushed Rock Lee's left arm and leg with just Desert Coffin during their battle in the Chunin Exams, perhaps implying 

that Desert Coffin itself has its own crushing effect. Alternatively, he may simply have forgotten to announce the follow-up attack. Unranked, Gaara exclusive, Offensive

Till Next Time,

Shadowzerover5


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome back my dear readers. I heeded your advice and got myself a beta by the name of Danni Lea. This for all you who wants a better read. So enjoy. As well as receiving a brand spanking new office 07 from my pop…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that. Offer suggestions on fusions too

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the characters that appear from other fields though the OCs are mine. But when and how I'll use them is at my discretion.

**"Bold"** – jutsus being announced

**_"Bold Italic"_** – demon lord speech/ inner persona

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – humans/ minor demons speech

Let's go…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Fourteen

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Konoha's third training grounds are a typical example of a practice area. Taijutsu logs assembled in the clearing allow young Genins to practice their techniques or for Jounin instructors to tie the little brats up for being stupid. For now three of the most promising shinobi Konoha ever produced is having a stare down against one of its more infamous nin, the Copy Ninja. A soft wind blows through as the tensions mounts, the bells on Kakashi's belt give off a soft chime…

Natsumi ended the silence, "It's been a while since we've been here…I missed it…" crossing her arms and staring up the sky with nostalgic smile on her face. This is the first time she truly made friends her age, Sasuke and Sakura. She grimaced slightly thinking about how her relationship with Sakura went down the pits on that fateful day yet her determined spirit, her most prominent feature refused to let it end like this, 'I'll just have to try again!' her eyes lit with fire as she faced her sensei.

Sasuke smirked softly as the memories of team 7 floated into his mind. The temporary distraction he needed so much in those dark days, where vengeance was his fire. Slowly, but surely, he changed for the better as his daily misadventures with his team gave him the childhood he sorely missed after the massacre. His hardened features softened slightly as the familiar feel of being with his team started to slowly sink in.

Sakura too was reflecting on those wonderful years. About Sasuke and Naruto…She mentally shook her head as she eyed the blonde vixen with seething anger, 'No Naruto's dead and a demon is in his place.' Assuring herself that she made the right choice she turned his attention back to her ex-sensei.

Kakashi huffed proudly as he eyed his former charges. He slowly puts away his book in his weapon pouch. His actions were not unnoticed by the other shinobi present.

"What? No book this time sensei?" Natsumi asked mockingly as she slowly let loose all her limits. Excitement leisurely crawled it's way through her system making her a little…mischievous. She crouched slightly her right hand outstretched and pulled back as if representing claws ready to strike while her left hand was hanging slightly off the ground. Her legs were parted with her right foot forward ready to pounce.

Sakura raised a delicate pink brow, "You finished it already?" going into a stance, standing up slightly with her right side facing Kakashi while her right hand rose in a chopping position and her left ready to pull out any weapon from holster.

Sasuke, the ever talkative one, just raised a brow in interest as he went into the classic Uchiha interceptor stance, with a twist of his own. His legs were ready to move at a moments notice, the signature of Orchimaru's taijutsu. In order to adapt both Uchiha style of Kakashi and Hebi style of Anko he developed an experimental hybrid that in theory maximized both styles strengths by combining flexibility of the Hebi with the counter punching ability of the Interceptor.

Kakashi chuckled slightly he replied, "No, not yet, I'm saving it for later. But right now I have a feeling that I should take this a little bit more seriously." He slowly pulled up his hitai-te revealing the eye that made him so infamous, the one who gave birth to the Copy ninja, his Sharingan that he received when he became a true shinobi of Konoha…

ooooo

Deidara was slightly worried. He indeed had come under prepared for his fight against the Kazekage. Along with those anti-air ballista and wind jutsu that were waiting to rain down on him. All in all, things were looking grim for the fair-haired bomb artist.

'But that doesn't mean I can't win, un,' he thought with a smirk as Gaara sent pillars of azure tattooed sand towards him at frightening speeds, 'That sand is fast, very fast. Not only does it block almost all of my attacks instantly but it's just as fast when on the offensive, if my crushed hand is any indication, un.' He dodged them quickly on his clay bird he reached in his clay pouch and pulled out a small clay bird statue with its wings wrapped around it, 'All I have left is this homing bird and my specialty number 18, un.'

Meanwhile down below Baki and Kankuro were watching helplessly. Baki broke the silence, issuing commands to the rest of the shinobis to finish the preparation for helping Gaara. He slowly faced Kankuro with a grim expression and said, "Kankuro…consider the idea of Gaara going berserk as well the appearance of Shakaku."

Kankuro faced his ex-sensei with a hardened face. His eyes filled with assurance he calmly spoke, "That...won't happen. Gaara will not harm the people of this village." He thought back to that time when he and Gaara spoke in the desert sunset. He smiled as he recalled those words that Gaara spoke to him that day. The day where he was sure the monster of sand was gone and his brother returned. He smiled proudly knowing he was one of those Gaara confided his dream even before he stood in those robes. He let out a yell, "DO YOUR BEST KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!"

Gaara's stone set expression did not twitch but his eyes tell it all. He was going to crush the man in front of him to protect his home, as his duty as Kazekage. His shadowed face from within his sand cocoon was enough to scare most opponents at this very moment. He frowned slightly as his foe suddenly stopped moving began to shift through his equipment and pulled out something like an inverted missile, 'This won't be good,' he thought.

In the back of his mind, Shakaku couldn't help but agree, '_**Whatever this human is trying to do it won't be good. Let me out so I'll fight him. I'll show his little organization not to mess with the Tailed Overlords of Makai!**_' she yelled behind the worn bars of her cage to her tired container. (Yes, I'm making Shakaku a girl in this story)

Deep inside the darkness of the cage where normally a giant tanuki would be seen was a girl who looked no older than 16. She had short wind swept sandy brown hair that reached mid neck and pointed elfin ears hidden below her curls. She was wearing a yellow kimono with blue vein like patterns that opened up to her legs and sleeves that seem to be torn from the wind to allow freedom of movement. It did very little to hide her subtle curves. Her golden star shaped pupils glint malevolently inside the cage as she watched from within her container.

'Shakaku-san, we need to focus on the task ahead. I need chakra so please back to the task at hand if you will,' Gaara spoke to the demon lord. The demon lord scoffed and silently retreated from his conscious mind. His attempts to rescue Natsumi that day lifted the madness of the demon queen, as the Kyuubi's violent youki ate away the soul of the mad priest that occupied the dominant her part of her mind when he forced his sand to carry Natsumi as well as lifting her to the tower. That is why his sand acted funny that day, the soul of the priest sensed his just demise. Afterwards their relationship was somewhat civil where both parties agreed to make their lives more hospitable. Sensing an opportunity, he had asked his demon why was the priest was there. All he got was a face full of sand and a somber tanuki. He hadn't tried since…

He mentally shook his head. Now is not the time for such things. He needed to focus on this fight. Just as he was about to summon his demon's power the Akatsuki spoke up, "You know…to be stopped from below would really put me into a bad mood. That and that expressionless face of yours." He pumped chakra into the doll making enlarge and come alive as it spread it wings and faced Gaara. Deidara then smirked and gestured to his doll, "So…I'm going to destroy this town, un!"

To Gaara and Shakaku's shock and horror, he dropped it below to the unsuspecting village of Suna. A good part of the village will be destroyed if that thing detonates so the two immediately set to work as they summoned the sand of the vast dessert around them. Gaara gritted his teeth as he urged the sand faster, 'Please…make it in time.'

ooooo

Natsumi was getting impatient she quickly released her genjustsu, surprising both Sakura and Kakashi. Letting her hanyou features work to their fullest potential, seamlessly she unsealed several shuriken from her cloak and hurled them with frightening accuracy towards Kakashi's head.

Chucking it up as a side effect of the seal Kakashi, though he'll ask Hokage-sama about it later, immediately went into battle mode. Using the abilities of the Sharingan he easily avoided the shuriken by ducking low while launching several stars of his own.

She leaped into the air to avoid the attack but only to get caught in the follow up assault that she cannot avoid due to being in midair. Her gaze unwavering she rolled into a ball and began to spin, her tail and hair forming the rim as she rotated even faster. She pumped youki into every strand of hair gathering bluish flames around her. She was transformed into rolling ball of flames that she called out, "**Goukarin!**"(1)

The heat and velocity of the wheel melted and knocked the shuriken off course before landing on the ground. She jumped out of the rolling flames letting it grind into the ground before speeding off towards Kakashi covering everything in its path in flames.

Knowing it was pointless to counter with a water jutsu he used his greater speed to maneuver out of the way using the battle version Shunshin. He was undoubtedly impressed and a bit scared as he was thinking, 'To able to use fox fire…I didn't think sensei's seal was so advanced.' Deciding to be more cautious the next time Natsumi uses demonic arts, he reappeared behind her grabbing her into an arm lock just like her first test, only to have the clone's tail wrap around him securely while the original pointed a kunai behind his back smirking showing off her pointed teeth.

'Hmmm…her tactics and overall stratagem has improved…you have matured a lot haven't you,' he thought proudly before saying, "…Well for one your impatience hasn't changed." This earned him a scowl and a tick mark from both blondes. Turning his head to face her, he cheerfully spoke, "Now don't look so angry. I didn't say to start yet, did I? Alright…start!" he promptly vanished in a poof of smoke.

Natsumi dispelled her clone perking up slightly from the info she has received, 'I see a Kage Bunshin…He really is taking us seriously.' She frowned slightly as she scanned the area looking for her sensei.

To say that Sakura was shocked would be an understatement. Although she half expected it to possible, Natsumi was able to use legendary fox fire. 'This could be the chance I was waiting for,' she mused slowly reaching for her pack to retrieve the ofudas yet she pulled out a kunai instead. However tempting as it is she had a fight to focus on, 'Later demon. Later.'

'Left…above…right…behind…that leaves…' she scanned mentally her green eyes narrowed to pick the slightest movement, "Below!" she shouted. She quickly flashed through a few seals quickly and precisely. A blue glow began to form around her hands when she called out, "**Chakra Enjintou****!**"(2) She grunted slightly as she increased the blades length and power creating a majestic blue sword-like projection from her hand. "Shanaroo!" bringing the blade down to the center of the field in an overhead chop splitting the earth in half. "Found 'pant' you," she exclaimed tiredly as she observed her now unearth teacher.

Kakashi analyzed the technique wide eyes as he quickly leaped out of the crevice that was carved out of the earth, 'Amazing…utilizing perfect control she was able to turn the Chakra Enjintou into a powerful attack ninjutsu. Although judging from her tired state she doesn't have much chakra going for her to make a repeat performance,' straightened up and decided to use an attack of his own before Sasuke gets any ideas.

The three were shocked at the seal speed of Kakashi that all they saw was a blur. Sasuke thinking quickly activated his Sharingan and threw a few choice kunai. It was in vain as Kakashi leaped into the air avoiding them and landed on water where he called out, "Let me refresh your earlier lessons, ne? Here is your first lesson in shinobi tactics, ninjutsu. **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**"(3)

The surface of the pond began to churn. Slowly a large serpentine dragon formed from the waters. It let out a frightening roar and charged at the three nins with the speed of rapids. Sasuke immediately went in action to counter Kakashi's jutsu. He grimaced slightly as he formulated plans mentally as he went through the seals, he cast a side glance at Natsumi who narrowed caught her eyes and nodded. He ended in the all familiar tiger seal, "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**"(4)

He purposely overloaded the technique thus sending an oversized fireball against the raging water dragon. The two attacks collided creating a vast thick blanket of steam blocking everyone's vision. Kakashi pulled his kunai and leaped into more solid ground. His eyes searched thought the thick haze when he felt the hairs behind his neck prickle. Without even looking he blocked the incoming shuriken only to find hundreds coming from different directions when he heard a mocking tone in the mist, "**Shihohappo Shuriken!**"(5)

Kakashi was peppered with multitudes of deadly stars as it rained from all around him. Many connect but only for him to turn into a log with explosive notes stuck to it. The log detonated sending out a large concussive force blowing the mist away. When it cleared the three were alone in the battle field, then all three shinobi's eyes widen as from within the forest a tall and ominous stepped out of the forest. His loathsome amber snake like eyes filled with mirth and anticipation. Orochimaru raised a becoming hand towards Sasuke and spoke, "Come to me Sasuke. Let me give you true power."

Natsumi just slumped over and rubbed her brow while shaking her head, "Aw come on Kakashi-sensei. Did you really think you'll fool us in some crappy genjustu of hebi-teme?" she whined. She raised her hands in a ram seal but before she could concentrate her chakra Sakura brushed past her shoulder rather abruptly knocking her hands down.

The said pink haired teen raised her hands in a similar fashion and said, "Kai." The illusion dissolved without fuss as Orochimaru vanished from view. She turned to the slightly shocked kitsune hanyou and said, "You used a lot of chakra using those techniques. I thought I could give you a break," smiling.

Natsumi only nodded mutely as she bit her lip and glare at the ground. She was trying to reason with herself that Sakura was only looking out for her and she was losing horribly.

Sakura pushed he bangs out of the way and threw a few kunai at the bush where Kakashi was hiding, forcing him to come out. "Shinobi tactics: genjutsu, right sensei?" she said smirking.

Kakashi's sighed inwardly, 'It was so easy back in the day…' He snickered as he recalled them being caught by shitty traps, pathetic genjutsu, basic ninjutsu and no-look taijutsu. 'Ah those were the days. Now these three will outright kill me if I'm not careful,' he thought as he detected an incoming punch from his right side. He ducked low and grabbed a leg aiming kick from his left side. He grunted as he tried to block another punch from below. He didn't have to think twice to know that Sasuke wanted a piece of him. He winced in pain when a blow connected to his gut knocking him back a good few feet though he was still standing.

Sasuke was smirking when he felt that punch connect, "Shinobi tactics, taijutsu." However his smirk vanished as he observed the two girls from the corner of his eye. Something going one between those two but prying into it now might be a bad idea. He decided to drop the subject and called out, "Dobe, you think we can box him in?" his eyes not leaving their target.

Natsumi was already on it. She leaped into the trees and began to assault Kakashi in hand-to-hand combat. She aimed her claws towards his chest hoping to slash or scratch him up. Kakashi was forced to block using kunai as blocking Natsumi's claws with his bear hands was something incredibly foolish as his watched his kunai being slowly shredded by the hanyou's claws and the her tail acting as a third arm didn't help. Kakashi was pressed even further when Sasuke decided to engage as well with a rapid series of punches and kicks.

Kakashi jumped up to avoid a leg sweep from Sasuke and round house from Natsumi only to come face first against a chakra scalpel swipe from Sakura which he evaded by grabbing her wrist and kicking her away. He decided then and there to drop his feelings as a teacher and fight like a former ANBU captain or else he'll be in for a serious beating. He grabbed Natsumi's free leg that over extended when he avoided her kick and threw her at the incoming Sasuke.

Natsumi recovered from the throw just in time to twist her body in inhuman agility to avoid Sasuke. She used the remaining momentum to purposely brush past his shoulders and whispered into his ear before crashing into the forest before dozens of Kage Bunshin leapt out from the foliage to engage. Sasuke frowned a bit but decided to go through with her plan. He circled around the main battle as Kakashi took out the clones and fended Sakura off. He flipped through a few seals ending in a tiger seal, jumping into the air he breathe in deeply and released a large fireball shaped like a Chinese dragon's head towards his teacher, "**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!**"(6)

Kakashi mule kicked Sakura out of the way and jumped back as the dragon head came crashing into the battle field and destroying some of the clones. Sasuke continued firing several dragons' heads from above at Kakashi, using the recoil to keep airborne, mentally smirking as he watched Kakashi slowly back away into the forest, 'Perfect…' he thought.

Kakashi could feel something off as his years of experience was telling him so. It is as if those dragon heads weren't meant to hit him. He knows how accurate Sasuke can be when it comes to Katon jutsu. He leapt back when three consecutive attacks from above crashed into the ground and gave out a lot of searing dust and heat. He never noticed an oddly placed tree's branch slowly move behind him.

The dust settled and the combatants were at a standstill, however Natsumi was nowhere to be found. Kakashi searched the field for his missing student with his Sharingan eye when he heard a faint chime of bells from behind him. He quickly looked down to his belt and saw that the bells were gone! Turning quickly to the source of the sound he saw the bells on a branch of a tree but something was off with this tree but he couldn't place it, his Sharingan wasn't telling him anything at the moment. However his eyes widened when he saw the tree move and change before his eyes.

The crown and branches recede and change color from forest green to sunny yellow. The broad trunk shrank and became more petite and feminine. The roots part and became legs of a person. The human shaped tree thing in front of him slow grew into a more familiar outline. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when it revealed Natsumi wearing her signature shit eating grin holding two bells in her right hand.

She tossed them to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke smirked as he caught his bell while Sakura openly scowled as she gripped her own tightly in anger. Natsumi ignored her walked over to her teammates as her mouth narrowed into a very mischievous fanged smirk as she turned to Kakashi saying, "Kitsune shape shifting abilities. Look underneath the underneath, right sensei?"

"Mah looks like you guys got me this time," he said eye smiling as he pulled out his book again. Pulling down his hitai-te to hide his Sharingan he turned to his hanyou student whose ears perked up as soon as his eye settled on her, "That was a very interesting skill you have Natsumi. The shape shifting abilities of the kitsune are legendary. It is said no genjutsu master can break it let alone feel its presence. Good job."

Natsumi beamed at her teacher. She gave him a foxy smile and started to hop around the field pumping her fists in the air, "Hear that, I'm awesome!" she boasted loudly making the men of team 7 smile. When she settled down somewhat she turned to her team with a slightly serious expression. She cleared her throat and said, "Although it is great and the pranking possibilities alone are enough to make your heads spin. It is not perfect," she spoke with finality. Noting that she clearly have their attention she continued, "Kitsune alter their shapes completely not like the shinobi Henge no Jutsu which coats the body with chakra thus a more effective means of disguise. Therefore it is immune to the Sharingan however I am only half demon I have chakra pathways."

She waited a bit to let what she said sink in and gestured to field around them, "Unlike youki which flow freely throughout the body and surrounding areas like a force of nature, chakra isn't. In a transformed state, youki changes completely into the innate energy signature of the transformed object, while chakra doesn't. The chakra pathways do slow down enough not to be sensed by seasoned shinobi but they are still there thus exposing me to other great doujutsu the Byakugan," she concluded looking a bit sheepish.

Sasuke and Kakashi were contemplating on what she just said filing it for future circumstances then Sakura spoke up looking utterly bewildered, "Why did you tell us this?" Inside Sakura was thinking, 'Why would she expose the weakness of her abilities? What is this demon planning?'

The voice in the back of her head and Natsumi said, "Because you're my/_**her**_ teammates and I/_**She**_ trust/_**s**_ you guys, isn't that enough?" at the exact same time. She was grinning broadly and said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura looked down to the earth her bangs shadowed her eyes, "I see..." she said almost a whisper. Without looking up she turned on her and made haste to get out of the training field. The others almost called out after her but she beat to the punch saying, "I'm…tired. I'm going to rest up a bit. See you guys tomorrow, yeah…tomorrow." She ran as fast as she could to get of there.

'What is she scheming? Is she trying to get close to me to hurt me or…is she really…' her thoughts were a mess as she made through Konoha. The same thoughts echoed throughout her head as she quietly made her way up to her room. She stood in front of her desk almost zombie like. She shakily reached for the picture of team 7 on her desk, her fingers tracing the face of a scowling blonde haired boy. She gritted her teeth and slammed the picture to the ground. She stared at it with cold eyes as she mumbled in the shadows, "No…kitsune are tricksters…yeah tricksters…" She let out a soft giggle as she picked up the cracked photo of her team. "If I kill her everything will go back to normal right…Naruto?"

A continuous and disturbing sound of insane laughter can be heard from her window.

ooooo

His sand was crumbling. Although he saved his beloved village from destruction but he had lost. Outsmarted, tricked whatever you call it he was defeated. He felt his grip on consciousness slowly slip away. His thoughts drift to his people below, 'How are they? Is anyone hurt? What was the status of the civilians?' Then he heard a soft voice was heard in his ear whispering, "_**Rest now Gaara. You have done enough, leave the rest to me.**_" He promptly gave in to dark arms of slumber.

Deidara was smirking as he watched the sand wrapping around the target slowly wither away with the wind revealing a broken and defeated Kazekage. His grin grew even broader as he watched the young man fall towards the earth. He made his move to grab the red haired jinchuriki, failing to notice the sand around him was not falling with Gaara.

A pair of golden eyes appears in the shadows of what is left of the sand cocoon. A melodic yet terrifying voice echoed throughout the battle field, "_**Foolish mortal,**_" Deidara froze in mid action as his body began to shake in involuntary shivers. The power in the area began to spike from all directions. The winds howled and began to twist, catching to falling Gaara before they settled him gently on the ground. He watched in horror as the sand began to move violently along with the winds themselves.

The winds ripped away at the cocoon revealing, to his surprise, a beautiful sandy haired teenaged girl. Her frightening gold eyes seem to piece down to his very soul. Her hand gestured open and pointed a slender finger towards him as she shouted a simple word, "_**Die!**_"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter Fourteen

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well here is my fourteenth chapter and my longest one to boot. Anyway for those of you having trouble picturing Shakaku she looks like Stellar from Gundam seed destiny only with different hair, eyes and clothes. Also I'd like to clarify that Natsumi doesn't have any kunai, shuriken or equipment holsters. Everything she needs is sealed inside her cloak. Minato's a seal master where do you think he hides all those kunai?

Jutsu time!

1. Great Flame Wheel – The user rolls into a ball and begins to spin ad extreme speeds, and then the entire circumference of the wheel is surrounded by blue fire which can be released independently from afar or used into a devastating close ranged attack. Unranked, Demon exclusive, Offensive

2. Chakra Scalpels - A Ninjutsu technique used, primarily for field surgery. The ninja concentrates a powerful aura of chakra around their hand, creating a blade capable of tearing through muscles and arteries, or breaking bone, without actually breaking the skin of the person they're using it on. B-ranked, Supplementary

3. Water Style: Water Dragon Missile Technique - Using this jutsu, the user creates a huge current of water in the form of a dragon and sends it towards a target. B-rank, Offensive

4. Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique - Utilizing a large amount of chakra, a large ball of flame is exhaled from the user's mouth. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique, they are recognized as an adult. In the anime, this seems to be a fairly common technique amongst Konoha ninja. C-rank, Offensive

5. Shuriken From All Directions - Once Natsumi clones herself using his Shadow Clone Technique, she and her clones throw a large number of shuriken from all angles at their opponent. It is similar in practice to the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique used by the Third Hokage during his fight with Orochimaru. A-rank, Offensive

6. Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique – A more powerful fire attack than the Great Fireball technique and has a larger range. It fires a dragon shaped fireball towards an opponent at high velocities. It is said that multiple shots of this technique are hot enough to generate storm clouds. A ranked, Offensive

Oh majority of these techniques descriptions came from _List of Ninjutsu _from NoNameNeeded.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the support and positive response. My beta says thank you to all who complimented her work. Well back to work…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that. Offer suggestions on fusions too

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the characters that appear from other fields though the OCs are mine. But when and how I'll use them is at my discretion.

"**Bold"** – jutsu being announced

"_**Bold Italic"**_ – demon lord speech/ inner persona

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – humans/ minor demons speech

Yosh!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Fifteen

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Oh for Kami's sake, STAND STILL!**_" yelled Shukaku stomping her foot down on a plane of solid wind like a whiny teenager throwing a tantrum as she hurled another sand tornado from her hands towards a panicking Deidara. Accuracy was never her forte. Before coming to the human realm and being sealed in her first vessel, she used to rely on her expendable hordes of sandmen and wind shrikes to box her foes into position before crushing them with a column of super dense air. She can't use any those because it will harm the village below and being cut off from battle for more than a century made her a tad rusty in tactics.

"Like I'll stand still for my own death woman, un!" he replied diving down to avoid the spiraling column of air roaring towards him. He quickly used his mouths to consume the sand in the air. It was the best he could right now as he waited for reinforcements. He took a nervous glance at his ring, injecting as much chakra as he can to activate its calling feature, 'My only chance of getting out of here alive is if Sasori-danna comes to get me.' He turned his attention to the sand haired teenager and scowled, 'There wasn't any report of a Kage-level Suna kunoichi who has the same or even greater abilities of the jinchuriki…What is going on here?!'

She scowled as the little fly avoided her tornado again. She might be the youngest and most inexperienced of the nine but she wasn't about to let a puny mortal like him get away. "_**I said stand still!**_"

she crossed both arms in front and charged them with youki. Slashing upwards she created two sickles of vicious winds and hurled them straight to Deidara, "_**Fuuga!**_"(1)

She repressed a scowl as she watched her attack moved in on the Akatsuki member, '_**Just as I thought I'm still bonded by the seal.**_' She calmly avoided the futile and desperate attack from behind when Deidara used some clay from his remaining bird. She merely stared at his pathetic condition and the wind sickles chased him once more. '_**Even if my overall youki signature has change due to his destruction, fifty percent of that signature is still me and the seal is still draining my youki to Gaara through a slower pace thus decreasing my power slowly. If I don't finish this soon Gaara will wake up and in his weakened state he'll be easily captured awake.**_' She gave a worried glance to the prone Kazekage below her expression softened a little. A soft smile lit her face.

The two years she spent with Gaara have been wonderful. After they worked out the creases in their rather forced relationship both has been able to at least live at little. Gaara provided her with a bit of freedom, after the psychotic priest was gone. Shukaku told him upfront that she has no interest in taking his body over, thus granting him much desired sleep, and taught some of her more terrifying powers to him. In exchange she was allowed to roam free in his mind and village when he was asleep at night. Even though she was given free reign more often than not she would simply sit outside his window and gaze at the night sky and his sleeping form…She shook her head clearing her mind with such thoughts, '_**Now is not the time,**_' she scolded herself as she turned her focus back to the battle in front of her. Deciding to finish this façade of a fight and throwing caution to wind, she closed her eyes and began to gather the necessary amount of youki. She moved her hands round her, weaving an intricate web of wind and sand following the graceful trails of the limbs.

Deidara was breathing heavily and his body in covered in scratches and tears as the mighty winds of the demon lord nicked his body like a drill. Discarding his tattered and bloody robe, he felt a cold chill travel down his spine. His eyes widened in fear, feeling the already crippling power escalate around him. 'Shit!' was the only coherent thought that entered his mind.

"_**Die, Atsuryokukan!**_" (2) she cried out thrusting her left palm forward as she brought up her right hand in swift upward arc. Deidara watched with horror and fascination as the air above began him to twist and turn forming a large cylinder of super dense air. Its sheer density began to distort the light of the desert sun while its diameter spans three kilometers wide however its height cannot be measured as it seems to originate form the very edge of the atmosphere. He watched in as he sent some of his bird bombs to enter the column only to explode when it made contact.

'The air…is so dense that it's almost solid…' he thought as cold sweat rolled off his brow. He stared into those cold golden eyes and he knew he was in for a lot of hurt. He stole a glance at the fallen Kazekage internally debating whether he would take the chance of grabbing him and fleeing. He shook his head the extra weight would slow him down considerably. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise when he felt a familiar chakra signature hiding behind the rampaging demoness. He smirked.

Its official, Shukaku doesn't like smirking humans. It brought about bad memories of her time in the mortal plane ever since she and the mad priest fused together into one being. She grimaced as she saw his smug face as her jutsu continues to gather power. She can't slam the pillar down on him like she was used to…Suna was under it and she will be in big trouble with Gaara if she cause too much damage. She giggled lightly at the thought, a mere human scolding a demon lord. Still smiling, she slowly lowered her right hand till it was parallel with her left. She dug her fingers in an invisible gap at the center and slowly separated them as if opening a giant heavy gate. The column of wind obeyed her silent command without delay. A line of violent golden chakra appeared at its center and the giant pillar slowly split in half and drifted apart in sync with her limbs. Deadly piecing gold eyed the Akatsuki with pure malevolence as she growled out, "_**Atsuryokukan:**_ _**Souseiji Sangaku**_." (3)

Thrusting her arms forward the two pillars of air moved side by side and began to surround Deidara. His eyes bugged and he immediately made a run for it, hoping to fly out of its range. However the jutsu was not as simple as he thought as the two pillars began to circle his retreating form keeping and follow his path, forming a deadly orbit around the Akatsuki. Shukaku started to weave her hand once more and began to move faster around Deidara.

Deidara was sweating bullets and was pushing his clay bird to its limits. He was about to get crushed and rolled like clay, literally! If those rolling pins and the inhuman bitch that created them has anything to say about it, 'Sasori-danna if you're going to help? Help!' he thought franticly.

"_**Time to end this charade,**_" she said matching her vessel's toneless voice, raising her arms slowly before rapid closing her palms together letting out a burst of youki. The two pillars orbit began to constrict around Deidara with the distance between them getting smaller and smaller and their revolutions getting faster and faster. Coming together like to wheels of a giant meat grinder they collided at the center grinding against each other. The force of the collision expelled huge, explosive torrents of sand and air around Shukaku and Sunagakure which she paid no mind. After all they only leave moderate property damages on buildings and as long as no one is stupid enough to come out in this windstorm to get cut into pieces by the winds and the debris, no one will get hurt…much.

Shattered pieces of wood fell to the dessert floor from the epicenter of the blast…

The faint thumping of wood reached Shukaku's sensitive ears yet she couldn't act upon them. Her arms went limp and her pupils narrowed to almost dots in pain and surprise. A long but broken wooden scorpion like tail pierced through her back and came out a good length from her stomach. She could feel debilitating poison spread from the puncture wound as she slowly turned around to see a red-haired young man with a chakra string extending from one his fingers connected to the shattered blade in her belly. Behind him was her earlier quarry, ruffled and beat up, safe and sound yet lacking an arm smirking at her.

"I don't like waiting or making other people wait…you kept waiting me Deidara," said the red head his head turning slightly towards the blonde Akatsuki.

"Sorry Sassori-danna I ran into a bit of trouble," jerking his head at the now immobile Shukaku who was dangling in the air, held up by nothing but the serrated tail of Hiruko as the poison was interfering with her youki causing her flight technique to dissolve.

"Not only that you cost me Hiruko…" Sasori let out a sigh mourning the lost of precious puppet. He slowly turned his sights on Shukaku, eyes filled with mild amusement. "You're a surprise though. I didn't know Suna created another super weapon," he pulled his finger slightly making the tail move in and out, sawing her insides.

Shukaku closed her eyes and let out a gasp of pain. She wasn't going to scream. She wouldn't let some filthy mortal hear her scream, no chance in hell. She sparingly lifted her left hand and let out a wind sickle severing the string connecting him and his weapon impaled through her.

She crashed into ground hard due the lack of support, surprisingly near the still form of Gaara. She winced as she pulled out the offending piece of scrap wood out of her abdomen and bit her lip. The poison won't kill her, but she received enough to cause the symptoms of severe poisoning. Pulling her self up into a sitting position against the wall she used whatever amount of youki she has left and created a Kaze no Yaiba (4) and positioned herself between the still Akatsuki and her precious vessel intent of defending him till the end. '_**I'll just be reborn back in Makai anyway,**_' she thought wryly.

Sasori sighed again. With his entrance and interference into the battle he has surely alerted the elders of Suna. Deidara was going to grab the still sleeping jinchuriki but held him back shaking his head, "The jounins will arrive soon as well as some troublesome old geezers. Carrying the jinchuriki with us would prevent our escape. Retreat for now."

Deidara grudgingly complied and turned his head to Shukaku. He smirked and said, "I'll return to pay you back, dessert bitch, un." He opened his palm and let her see a mouth complete with teeth licking itself, as if it belonged to a hungry man anticipating a meal.

She held back a shudder of revulsion and settled to glare instead letting her powerful youki shake the surrounding area, "_**I dare you to, you multi-mouth freak,**_" her voice dripping in venom. She was feeling a bit dizzy as the poison made its way through her body, but for some strange reason her youki was having trouble of purging it from her system.

The two blanched slightly at the presence but decided to continue to flee as several large chakra signature were coming closer to their position. The two disappeared in two identical puffs of smoke leaving a wounded bijuu and an unconscious Kazekage. However Sasori spoke to her before completely vanishing, "That is a special poison designed to handle the youki purges that deals with toxins in a jinchuriki's body. I wish you luck on surviving that."

Hefting herself to sit right next to Gaara she summoned her favorite wind shrike. The winds revolved around her palm and a little bird appeared. It was brown with dark blue coloration around its eyes and belly similar to hers. She heaved slightly and whispered in pain, "_**Kiyone…find Kyuu-nisan…I'm back…I need help…messed up…**_" she smirked slightly.

As if sensing its mistress' pain, the bird hurriedly vanished the same way it appeared. Her hand went limp and Shukaku gazed up to the sky before falling into the abyss of unconsciousness just a soon as the worried and frightened Kankuro arrived at the scene.

Kankuro focused back and forth between the two sleeping figures and shouted out his frustration, "What the hell is going on?!"

ooooo

Kyuubi was busy trying to quell fifteen years of accumulated paper, documents and other junk, so far he was down by three. He frowned at a particular request, asking for his decision on which are better for vegetable stir fry: Wood Golems or Flora Beasts.

He let out an exasperated sigh and promptly stamped "Denied!" on the annoying piece of paper. He had no doubt that it was Baciel party's doing, "_**They were always against the plant types,**_" he mused before setting it on his out pile and picked up the next fifty-five page report written in size eight font. A detailed report regarding the mating habits of the Undead and how Netherworld porn is being discriminatory on said topic. He groaned and banged his head on his desk, "_**I don't want to do this anymore,**_" with comical tears running like rivers on his face. He was starting to sorely miss the days when he was stuck inside Natsumi. At least he wouldn't deal with horrid paperwork plus he got see at least some kind action in a day.

"Kyuubi-sama?" asked Famy, his new Felynn secretary as she peaked into his office. She had long red orange hair with and orange ribbon, cat ears and thick bushy tail. Fur covered her forearms arms, legs and…not much…of her private parts. She was wearing a pair of glasses as she stepped into the room holding a bunch papers close to her chest.

"_**Hm,**_" he looked up still slouched over, his eyes closed like slits with little water beads in the corners. Spotting the clump of papers she was carrying he groaned again burying his face in the wood. Only when he heard his assistant gasp in surprise did he look up again.

Famy was pointing to the window sill wide eyed and amused. Turning his head slowly, his amber eyes narrowed focusing on the little blue-brown bird tapping its beak repeatedly on the glass. He had seen that bird and it's always, always next to his estranged sister. He growled audibly, "_**Damn priest, what does he want now?!**_" slamming his hand and the desk and glaring at he window flaring his tremendous power scaring his companion out her wits.

Famy had never seen Kyuubi-sama this angry before. Kurohana felt her master's anger and appeared next to Famy in poof of black smoke. She had only felt this kind of anger from him when the Ichibi, Shukaku-sama of the Winds, became bound to a human priest. She looked at her then towards Kyuubi then the window. She growled herself and made several steps forward only to find herself restrained by Famy. She looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes, sighing deeply she wrapped her arms around her shoulder calming the Felynn down.

Famy looked thankfully at her superior then voiced her curiosity, "Why is Kyuubi-sama so angry?" She looked are her lord stand up rather angrily from his desk and began to stomp off towards the window.

Kurohana tried to school her voice from snarling when she answered the young cat demon, "That bird is the favorite shrike of the youngest of the siblings, Lady Shukaku."

She heard her gasp in surprise, and the look of curiosity in her made her continue, "As you know Shukaku-sama was summoned centuries ago by a human priest and went to the human world in madness. He had summoned her is an effort to save his temple. As a price, his soul was forfeited to whoever was summoned. Shukaku-sama answered the call and fulfilled her end of the deal. However, the priest and his followers pleaded for his life, offering them selves in his place. Pitying them, Shukaku-sama made him into a vassal instead. It was fine for a few years but as you know humans fear death above all."

She glared at the bird before continuing, "What you don't know that in an effort to save his life he performed an insane ritual that…enslaved Shukaku-sama's body and lock her soul within. He destroyed his body and took over hers and gained all her powers yet no control. In madness, he transformed into her beast state and fought the rest of the Bijuu only to be defeated but they couldn't kill him while he's in their sister's body. Not even your queen, the Nibi, Nekomata-sama of the Dead could pry her loose."

She watched Kyuubi open the window forcefully and without fuss Kiyone hopped onto his shoulder and began to relay his message. She sighed sadly and went on, "It was then decided that he would be banished from Makai sealed in a tea kettle sealing his and Shukaku-sama's powers. They hoped that she would fight back and regain her body. He still hopes that Shukaku-sama would come back to her senses."

She saw Kyuubi's face shift through a myriad of emotions. Kyuubi ran his hand through his hair and calmly walked back to his desk with Kiyone still perched on his shoulder. He gestured for Famy to leave the room which she obeyed hurriedly. Once they were alone he turned his gaze to his captain as his face hardened yet a soft smile graced his lips, "_**Shukaku just came back and she's already causing trouble. Kurohana get Shirogane and Sanada. I have a little job for you three to do.**_"

She was surprised and elated to hear the news. She flashed him a wide grin before she bowed and vanished once more. Kyuubi folded his hands in front of his face and smirked, "_**So it begins,**_" he let out a demonic cackle the echoed throughout the halls of the castle.

ooooo

"Are you sure about this?" growled a figure shrouded in the shadows of a large stone room. His face and figure hidden in the darkness is only illuminated by a large window behind him showing the midday sun. He looked sternly at the kneeling dark blue-haired man in front wearing black tights with a brown vest-like armor his arms and legs were bandaged and he had several pouches on his pants along with a jet black blade of obsidian resting on his back. And on his forehead was a hitaite marked by the symbol of Iwa.

"Forgive me, this all we could acquire about that night's mission and the target," said the jounin not rising from his position.

The man repressed a grimace and kept his voice and tone stoic, "I see…it seems who have renegades running about that are still after blood. Not that I blame them for I lost my entire family to that man. However, it was not the time to strike. Not yet," he with bit of a pained voice. Glancing at the clock he got took out a container and swallowed a few pills with a glass of water situated at his desk.

He let out a sigh and turned away from the kneeling jounin, "I'm getting old…I can feel it. Also I know that as soon as I pass on the Iwa council will replace me with a man who is against my policies of neutrality. They will wage a war I know that will cost us dearly and shatter the little peace I had given after the war. I'm not exactly popular after my failure in the Third Great Shinobi War," he spoke with a bit of a pained chuckle escaping his aged lips.

He stood up and paced the edge of the window, old withered fingers tracing the window sill. He stopped and observed the view from the mountain where his office sits. "To tell you the truth I would have approved that mission if it ever came to my attention, but to go to war over a small child is incredibly foolish especially when we are still recovering from the last one."

Sitting back down he turned to his attention back to man in front of him, "Vengeance consumed many great men and women alike brining them to ruin. It is wise to think it could do the same to a country…I have a favor to ask of you," he said gesturing for the jounin to rise.

The jounin stood up and bowed slightly, "Anything Tsukikage-sama."

"Please protect it from its own flames once they set out to do so when we take our vengeance. That's all I ask Kensei-kun," he said with a little smile on his ancient face.

"Hai, Tsukikage-sama," he said without hesitation. He watched as his caretaker for many years turn away and faced the window once again. It was the signal for him to leave. He bowed once more and closed his sea-green eyes and left the office without another word. He was about to reach the door when he paused. Slightly turning his head around he asked desperately, "Have…you found anyone of my clan?"

The old Kage shook his from behind his chair, "I'm sorry…It seems you two might be the last of your clan after its destruction. But I'll keep looking and extend your invitation to join our village." Kensei nodded sadly and exited through the door closing in a soft click.

The old Tsukikage sighed sadly as he heard his charge leave, "I'm sorry Uzumaki-kun but you and your sister might fight your own family if this report from my spies is true." He pulled out a file underneath a secret compartment from under his desk. His face turned cold with anger and fury as he gazed into the smiling photo of a blonde haired teenage girl, "and if it's true then for the sake of those restless souls of our comrades she must die," he growled as he tossed the photo and threw a kunai straight through the center, embedding it to the wall.

On the paper, a picture of dead Iwa rookie jounin with a two inch hole in his chest along with file whose left hand side was slightly visible. It read, "Uzumaki Natsumi, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, wielder of Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki -Possible heiress of the Yondaime Hokage."

ooooo

The chunnin was bored. Getting assigned to the bird coop was not his idea of fun but with a broken arm there wasn't much he could do. He pushed up his glasses and leaned back into his chair when he caught something in his sights, a tiny dot in the horizon getting larger with every passing moment. His eyes widened when he recognized the bird. It was Suna's fastest messenger bird. Stumbling up to the avian, He relieved it of its load and called out for a code breaker. If Suna sent this, things were not good…

Across Konoha, in the forest near its main gates, a twisting dark vortex of youki and other lingering energies appeared. Within its depths, three figures stepped out into the human realm. Two were clearly female as the silhouette of one appears to be a maid with short hair and a miko with a set of arrows. Their companion was wielding a large zanbatou on his back.

"We'll have to contact Hime-sama as soon as possible," chirped the shortest one animatedly as she bounced forward pointing towards the direction of Konoha.

"Yes, yes but calm down and be quite will you, Sanada?" Kurohana sighed rubbing her temples in frustration. Kurohana cannot stand her enthusiasm over the little things and is driving her up the wall. She casted a pleading glance at her brother who was watching the whole thing. She could tell what he was thinking, 'Even if his face is as expressive as a rock, he is having fun at my expense.' She pouted at him and crossed her arms.

Shirogane sighed inaudibly, and impassively glared at the neko yokai. The hairs on Sanada's back started to prickle and then she cautiously turned around to see him staring at her. He continued to stare till she sighed loudly and moved back in line beside them. Nodding to his sister they set off for Konoha.

Natsumi, on the other hand, was walking around with Sasuke and Kakashi in tow when she felt the presence of three very familiar youki signatures. She turned around and faced the two boys and said with a very tired voice, "I'm so screwed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Fifteen

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Here's chapter fifteen sorry it took so long. Thank you for reading my first Naruto story so far. Again, my beta and I thank you for your support in this matter. Anyway its jutsu time!

1. Wind Fang – creates a pair of crescent blades made of wind that chases down its opponent till it connects. It cutting power is very high, enough to cut through kunai given enough youki or chakra. A rank, Offensive

2. Pressure Tube – a devastating signature technique of the Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku. A pillar of super dense air created from the very edge of the atmosphere itself down to head above the target. It forces the weight of he pillar down on its opponents crushing them completely. SS-rank, Demon Exclusive, Offensive

3. Pressure Tube: Twin Mountains – an extension of Atsuryokukan. It separates the pillar into two identical cylinders then uses both to ground the enemy between them into dust. It could also be used two repeatedly pound an area of ground repeatedly in rapid succession. SS-rank, Demon Exclusive, Offensive

4. Blade of wind - This jutsu creates a blade of wind. The blade is impossible to block because of its intangible nature. Unlike the Cutting Whirlwind Technique, this jutsu requires no tool. A-rank, Offensive

Kensei – (n) prefectural strengths (conditions, resources)

Till Next Time,

Shadowzerover5

Note from the BETA because she's bored: YES I just got ungrounded, but besides that things are really heating up aren't they? I can't wait for the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Here is chapter sixteen! I hope you'll like to read it as much as I have when I was writing it. I hope that you will keep reading this as well as I'll keep writing it. Sadly this will be my last update for a while as school just started for me and I'm starting my majors in college. Oh, before I forget I took up a creative writing elective this semester to write better. Wish me luck you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that. Offer suggestions on fusions too

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the characters that appear from other fields though the OCs are mine. But when and how I'll use them is at my discretion.

Beta: Danni Lea

"**Bold"** – jutsu being announced

"_**Bold Italic"**_ – demon lord speech/ inner persona

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – humans/ minor demons speech

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Sixteen

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Satoshi Genji was rather old for a ninja at age thirty-nine. He was still a chunnin though, not that he was a bad ninja in fact he was rather skilled in his opinion. However, he was never able to pass his jounin exams because of a rather severe and still festering wound he received from the Kyuubi fifteen years ago. He can't fight high-level battles because it was painful to move around. Many wondered why he was still in the active roster when he should be retired, 'One of the perks of having a good ties with the old council,' he thought.

When he received word that the legendary medic Tsunade was going to be Godaime, he thought he would finally be cured but he then heard that the woman dissolved and jailed his old backers after the Uchiha fiasco so he kept silent. 'The old bag would probably retire me without second thought and I would lose all benefits…'

He rubbed the wound gingerly thinking back to that night. He growled when he recalled of a certain demon container wishing her to drop dead, 'I would probably be jounin now if it wasn't for it. The Sandaime should've killed the thing as soon as it was…' his thoughts however were interrupted by a soft voice whose owner was tapping his on shoulder.

"Excuse me ninja-san would kindly tell me where an Uzumaki Natsumi could be found at this time?" she said bowing slightly.

He even looking at her he audibly growled, "How the hell should I know where the demon bitch is?!"

He sensed her two companions tensed slightly but backed down soon enough. He smirked a little, 'Damn demon lovers should know their place.' He turned to face them while gesturing to his friend to come over, intent on scaring them shitless. However little he didn't know he had just invoked the rage of something far more terrifying than an S-ranked nuke-nin…

ooooo

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Natsumi's declaration of doom. He watched as the blonde quickly race away towards the gates, blatantly ignoring anything in her path judging from the knocked over carts and the dust cloud trailing behind her. He turned to his sensei silently asking, 'What the hell is going on?' Kakashi's lazy eye looked up from his book for a moment. He adopted a thoughtful expression before shrugging and waving Sasuke off after Natsumi saying that he had some team formations to make and submit. He formed a one-handed ram seal before vanishing in poof of smoke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes over the lame excuse thinking, 'He probably wants to read that book in private that pervert.' Shaking his head over his sensei's odd habits, he took off after his hanyou teammate.

'Please let me make it in time…before those three do something I will regret,' she thought frantically as she skidded on the last turn before the main road leading to the gates only to groan when she spotted her targets. A crowd had gathered to watch the literal fiasco between the reluctant, now cowering, chunnins that usually guard the main gates and a young girl who looks completely harmless in her maid attire, if you overlook the fact that she was screaming and swinging very large cat-pawn mace in reckless abandon.

Another female was barely holding her back with a firm grip on her waist, Kurohana's black hair was mussed up over her face as she casted a pleading look at their male companion. Shirogane was casually staring at the scene with a blank face. His eyes, scanning over the crowd, lightened up slightly when he spotted Natsumi from behind them making her way over while shaking her head in dismay.

"Excuse me, coming through. DAMN IT, MOVE!" she yelled as weaved through the annoying crowd who insisted in poking their nose in somebody else's business. She made her way to the three youkais in disguise, ignoring the scathing looks thrown at her. She rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to find something to say to them only to get more and more annoyed. Shirogane quietly stepped aside clearing the vixen's path.

Sanada was furious. 'How dare he insult Hime-sama!? I'll grind his bones to dust! I'll stick my mace in his ass! I'll kidnap every female in his family and turn them into maids. I'll castrate him over and over…' she yelled in her mind as she swung her mace with force to rival the Godaime.

Her companion, Kurohana, was restraining her enraged friend. She was having a hard time though, as she and her brother both want to throttle this pair of idiots. Being trained in the military allowed them to let the insult slide but Sanada never had formal military training. She smirked slightly, her eyes twinkled in mischievous light, 'I could accidentally let go of her…and try to stop her by firing my shots. After all, friendly fire is common among for _untrained_ people like me…' she was cackling mentally as she formulated her ultimate plan in her head not noticing that a certain blonde was behind them.

Natsumi let out a small but audible cough, trying to catch the attention of the pair. Sadly both of them were lost in their own little worlds therefore she was completely ignored. Kurohana was sporting an evil and demonic grin while Sanada was rampaging with all her fury. Shaking her head, she sighed and nodded to Shirogane who was now standing beside the pair.

Receiving his order, the captain unsheathed his zanbatou and with two swift swings sheathed it once more. The shinobi in the background tensed slightly at the skill the mysterious man exhibited when both girls fell to the ground sporting very large and definitive lumps on their heads.

The crowd whispered among themselves on how those three knew the resident demon but Natsumi ignored them. The murmurs just got louder and they got more and more agitated saying that they should kick the demon lovers out and her with them. Shirogane was barely hanging on to his temper as his right hand clenched and unclenched, itching to grab his zanbatou and slice through a few humans.

Natsumi sensing her guard's distress placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. She smiled sadly and proceeded to pick up the unconscious neko youkai. She sensed the crowd had gained a few shinobis as well. She bit her lip and readied herself for anything while thinking, 'This could get messy.'

She didn't need to however when Sasuke arrived at the scene. He gave his panted Uchiha glare and made an obvious gesture to his kunai pouch to show he was serious, "Leave. Nothing to see here," he said in a tone of authority that left no room for arguments.

They dispersed themselves rather quickly and quietly, along with a few ninja hiding within the crowd. Natsumi relaxed a little and smiled at Sasuke from behind him, "Thanks, you damn bastard…"she said quietly.

When they were good and gone Sasuke focused his attention on his teammate, "You have a lot of explaining to do," he said with a slight scowl showing no sign whether he heard her or not.

"I know teme…Let's…Let's just get to baa-chan's office first I'll explain everything there, okay?" she said angrily for being saved by him. Handing Sanada over to the older demon who picked up the other one and placed them both on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She sweat dropped a bit before sighing and leaping away towards the tower with Sasuke and Shirogane not far behind.

ooooo

Tsunade drummed her fingers over her desk which is surprisingly clean of paper for once. Her other hand was massaging her left temple trying to force the aggravating headache that was slowly but surely coming her way. 'It's one after another with this kid,' she thought in annoyance, quietly eying the tall Shirogane standing near the wall near her door and the two, still unconscious, demons who lay haphazardly across the couch. Her gaze shifted to a sheepish Natsumi who was rubbing her nape and the ever stone-faced Uchiha leaning the on the side. She watched appreciatively as his eyes darted back and forth between their three guests, 'At least he knows how to do his job…' she mused.

"So…Baa-chan can they stay here? Please? Please? Please? Pretty please?" pleaded Natsumi as she ended her long tale of adventures while staying for six months in Makai.

Natsumi insistent pleading snapped Tsunade out of her thoughts. Mentally comparing Natsumi's tale with the one she heard from Jiraiya, she noted that they matched. She shifted in her seat and downed a saucer of warm sake she asked Shizune to retrieve for her when she ordered the brat to start talking.

However, before she can give her answer as firm and melodious tone interrupted her, "I appreciate the gesture Hime-sama but we didn't come here for a visit."

Kurohana had finally awakened from her zanbatou induced slumber. She half-heartedly glared at her brother, who didn't react at all. Not that she expected him to anyway. Straightening herself out, she made her way towards the center of the Hokage office and bowed. Keeping her voice soft and courteous she spoke, "Greetings, Lady Hokage. I am Kurohana, captain of Kyuubi no Youko's demonic forces," she made a gesture towards the impassive demon and continued, "and he is my brother Shirogane, my co-captain. We and our friend, Sanada, came here to ask for Hime-sama's help concerning about the Ichibi, Shukaku-sama."

Tsunade could only frown as she leaned in closer to hear what she had to say. She couldn't help but think that the arrival of the scroll from Suna earlier, sitting unread on the far side of her desk, wasn't unrelated.

Seeing her silence and actions as a sign to continue, Kurohana carried on, "Kyuubi-sama had just been recently informed that Shukaku-sama and her container had recently experienced a very hard battle that rendered both of them in a comatose state. Their opponents were the Akatsuki."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. Diving across the desk, she reached for the unread scroll and tore through it with reckless abandon. The room went silent as her eyes darted back forth across the paper, absorbing the news that was brought to her earlier that morning. She dropped the scroll back down and folded her hands together. Her brows frowned in concentration as she spoke, "Sasuke get Kakashi and Sakura here on the double. Shizune contact all available chunnin and jounin to meet up on the roof of the tower in one hour. Natsumi get Jiraiya…tell him they're on the move."

The three shinobi straightened up and bowed along with a unanimous cry of, "Hai, Hokage-sama/Baa-chan! (Guess who)" before vanishing in rapid blurs in different directions.

Tsunade watched leave while twirling a bottle of sake in her hand. Spinning her chair around, she faced the three demons with a scrutinizing gaze. Taking a large mouthful of the beverage she spoke with authority, "Now then, what will you three do?" All she got was a dangerous and mischievous fanged filled grin from demon archer. She couldn't help but shudder in fear for those who'll get in demons' way.

ooooo

Sitting on his massive throne, Kyuubi watched his messengers interact with the old bag from a circular projection on the floor on his chamber. He let loose a psychotic grin as he watched her dispatch her orders upon hearing the news of the Kazekage's defeat, '_**Good, she's already has a grasp of the situation.**_'

He took out a clawed hand and waved before him, changing to watch a young and vibrant kitsune hanyou raced towards the more popular bath houses. He smiled as he traced her features with his finger, "_**Soon you will be the one of the most powerful beings to ever walk the mortal plane, just as the great seers like Pram and the Toad Sage predicted.**_" His face twisted in a slight frown, worry and anxiety mar his usual proud and fearless features as he spoke in a somber tone, "_**However, whether or not you'll survive or even win is entirely up to you my daughter. Be careful my young one, I can only help you so much for my blood in you and your deep friendship with his kin already gives him aces up his sleeve.**_"

He waved his arm again and the view shifted to a hospital room in Suna. There lays a peacefully sleeping Shukaku lying next to an unconscious Gaara. He smiled wistfully as he observe the gentle rise and fall of her chest, "_**Isonade**_ _**and the rest of the us who are still, or now, free will be pleased to see you again after all these years…I hope Gaara won't let me down…**_" he mumbled as he studied Shukaku's teenage features. He noticed as she hasn't changed much from the last time he last saw her normal form. It brought a sense of nostalgia as he reminisced the times when all of nine them were together.

Clapping his hands together the images vanished leaving the overlord alone in his room. He spoke in hushed tones as he stared at the blood red moon of the Makai sky, "_**The pieces of your demise have begun to move again Madara…Will you be able to defy it once more?**_" he asked to no one. He smirked as he already knew the answer. '_**Ah…Of course, how foolish of me**_…'sending his thoughts down the link he shared with her he thought, '_**…Time will tell all.**_'

ooooo

Natsumi felt a small tingle at the back of her mind as Kyuubi's last thoughts entered hers. She frowned slightly at whatever he means. She decided to keep what he said in mind as he usually sends tidbits of info from time. Most of them involved dressing her in a skirt but he gives good advice every now and then. 'This is one of those times,' she thought she stepped into the Hokage's office after Jiraiya. Everyone in Team 7 was already there, waiting patiently for them to arrive.

Tsunade signaled Jiraiya to wait by her side as she faced the shinobi in the room and pulled out a mission scroll. She spoke in a tone that conveys no room for arguments, "I have a mission for Team 7. It's an S-ranked support and take-down mission. You'll go to Suna and give this scroll over to an old hag named Chiyo," gesturing to a rather thick scroll that Shizune was holding between her arms.

Her brow folded together in aggravation at that name but still business is business. Shaking the random thoughts of annoyance directed at the said person away she continued, "Make sure the patients have recovered before moving on to part two of the mission. I will send back-up as soon as possible so prioritize on tracking them down first. The targets' specifics are on your mission scrolls. That is all, you may leave to prepare but Natsumi…stay here for a moment."

The others were clearly confused at their Hokage's last order. Never the less, they obeyed and left the young blonde in the room with three demons and two of the legendary Sannin. Sasuke gave a furtive glance at the three strangers then at blonde who smiled and mouthed, 'Don't worry.' His eyes narrowed a bit but he nodded curtly at her and left without another word.

Waving goodbye to Sasuke as he left the office, she turned her attention back to Tsunade who was discussing something with Jiraiya in hushed tones. She tuned them out as she walked towards the napping Sanada and seated herself beside the chief maid. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought about the possible reasons why the old hag asked her to stay behind. She came to the conclusion it wasn't exactly going to be pleasant.

After ten minutes of waiting, she was losing her patience. She was contemplating various ways to annoy the Godaime when her voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Natsumi…" said Tsunade finally turning her attention to her, "…I thought it would be best to inform you personally that your mission in Suna involves Gaara and the Akatsuki. They went after him."

Her eyes widened at the implication of that statement, "What?! How is he? Is he okay? Did they get him? Who did they send?" she was interrupted from asking further questions when Tsunade raised a hand to silence her. She stared at her brown eyes with her blue ones hard before giving up and took a deep breath. Falling silent, she waited for her to continue.

"Now, I know you're worried but you of all people can't jump into this situation like you usually do," she said sagely, ignoring the pout sent to her by her fellow blonde, "And to answer your questions. Yes, he's alright. No, they didn't manage to capture him and they sent Suna no Sasori and Iwa no Deidara whose personal information is written in your scroll."

Natsumi let out a breath of relief as she heard that her friend is alright. However, that feeling soon changed to hot, bubbling anger as her demonic side urge her on to utter and completely crush them. She clenched her jaw as she said through gritted fangs, "Why do they do this? Haven't we been through enough?"

Jiraiya placed an aged hand on her shoulder, "Calm down brat. You won't be taking names if you let your rage fight for you."

She nodded but the fierce look in her eyes say otherwise. Tsunade took note of this and continued, "As you probably have guessed by now these three will accompany you on your journey to Suna," jerking her head to other occupants of the room. "They already told me that they would assist you in any means necessary. Hell, they said they'll drag you with them if I didn't agree to send you."

Natsumi grinned foxily as her surrogate grandmother took a swig from her now empty bottle. 'Sanada, Kuro-neesan and Shiro-nisan would be a big help in this mission,' she thought happily. Inside her grin turned demonic as she let that thought go on, 'Yes…they would be a big help in helping me do all sorts of mental, physical and emotional torture! After I let Sanada have her way with them of course.' She maintained her foxy smile as she let out a mental cackle eerily similar to certain nine tailed overlord.

Tsunade raised a brow from Natsumi's slightly creepy smile. She raised the bottle again to her lips only to find it empty. She sighed as she thought when she observed similar glints in the eyes of other demons in the room, 'Yup, whoever gets in their way is dead beyond all reason.'

ooooo

"Well…off we go," waving good bye to Tsunade and a very worried Iruka who raced to gate when he heard that his favorite student is being sent off on an S-class mission.

Iruka was silent. He wanted to voice out his worries over the young hanyou but instead, he steeled himself and said, "Do your best!"

Natsumi gave him a cocky smirk, "When have I done anything else?" She gave him another wave before walking towards her team. Sakura saluted Tsunade and gave a small bowl. Sasuke gave a curt nod from his place next to Kakashi who was standing there rather lazily. However, two additions were given to Team 7. A raven haired beauty dressed like a miko and a tall intimidating swordsman, they took their place beside the person they've sworn to protect at all costs.

But before they can set off, Jiraiya called Natsumi over. She immediately went to the old hermit who bent over and whispered to her ear, "Be careful when it comes to the Akatsuki."

She went silent her a bit before staring straight into her teacher's eyes and said, "They've got something against me…no against us but this time…I'm taking the fight to them."

This did not settle the Sannin one bit, "I know you're stronger than most kids your age but when you use too much youki than your body could handle. You could lose control over…" he trailed off.

She flashed him a foxy smile, "I know…I won't hurt them too bad," she joked but inside she knew all too well what he was talking about. It still scared her.

Jiraiya just sighed and chastised her, "That's not what I meant baka. You know as well as I that the moment you use too much you got about a few minutes before..."

She cut off quickly with a harsh and pained whisper, "…I know…I'm still sorry."

He left her to think about it and went over to Sasuke and Kakashi, "You two…make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. She's all yours," he said with a leer his tone overflowing with the protectiveness for his godchild.

Sasuke turned and glared at him. The message of 'I already know' was evident causing Kakashi to sweat drop a bit and gave and an affirmative answer to Jiraiya. Satisfied he made his way back to Iruka and Tsunade.

Natsumi the ever patient one got tired of waiting and quickly made her way down the road calling back, "Come on everyone. Let's get a move on."

"Dobe get back here," Sasuke muttered before chasing after the wayward blonde with the captains in tow. Sakura just shook her head in disgust before following them as well, leaving Kakashi the only one who bade them goodbye properly.

"Worried?" Tsunade asked after a moment of silence to the only chunnin in the trio left behind to send off Team 7.

"Nah, she isn't the kind of weak shinobi I would worry about…Sakura and Sasuke too have come a long way," he spoke with a knowing look as he gazed down and smiled the sky where they had set off before bidding the two good bye and went back to his teaching duties

The two Sannin remained quiet but smiled as well. That is, until an ear-splitting scream was heard that scared half of the bird population in the nearby forests away.

Further down the road, Natsumi paused slightly in her frantic race to Suna. She can't help but feel she forgot something. She gave an inquisitive glance and the two guards flanking her who just shrugged. She frowned a bit before shaking the thought away, 'It couldn't be important, could it?' she thought in wonder.

The pair left behind in Konoha raced back to Hokage's where they heard the scream. Only two find a tearful Sanada bawling her eyes out muttering, "They left me behind! They're so mean!" she cried harder after that. The two sweatdropped and covered their ears. Tsunade now knew who she was sending as back up as soon as the girl stopped that infernal crying. Both didn't find the heart to tell her they had just left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter Sixteen

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Kazekage arc now begins thank you for reading this up till now. Remember to rate and review.

Till next time…

Shadowzerover5

Note From The Beta 'Cause She's Bored: HAHA!! SUMMER BREAK FOR ME IS FINALLY HERE! But poor shadow has just started school, so we shall have to help through the evils of homework, exams, and school! And before anyone ask, no I did not have sugar…yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Important AN: Guys go to my profile and read my little note. It concerns all us internet surfers and quite frankly I getting scared and pissed at the same time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the Yousobetsushori Yuukai no Uzumaki. If you want details on this go to my profile. Comment on my grammar and such because I want to improve and make it more enjoyable. Tell me a preferred format or something like that. Offer suggestions on fusions too

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the characters that appear from other fields though the OCs are mine. But when and how I'll use them is at my discretion.

Beta: Danni Lea

"**Bold"** – jutsu being announced

"_**Bold Italic"**_ – demon lord speech/ inner persona

'Normal' – thoughts

"Normal" – humans/ minor demons speech

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Seventeen

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kankuro was not paying attention as the Suna council continued to discuss the current situation. His thoughts were focused on his comatose brother and mysterious girl that showed up in the middle of that deadly mid-air battle. They were poisoned with a toxin no one has ever seen. He was sure that Gaara was immune to nearly all poisons but to affect him that much means that stuff was seriously strong and the medics had no idea how to neutralize or extract it. He can't help but feel sorry for the girl who has no such luck but he had no doubt the girl wasn't normal for one, no one in the long history of Suna had manipulated the winds and sand to that extent except vessels of Shukaku.

He continued to feign attentiveness as the one of them suggested acquiring the help of the revered Suna twins as he was thinking, 'How the hell they create another jinchuriki?! Did they split the demon in half during the sealing? Or maybe Gaara had it transferred?' A scowl made its way into his, for once, paint free face, 'No, Gaara wouldn't wish the life he had on anyone…but I can't think way for that girl to have that much power…unless she's Shukaku.' He chuckled silently as he was comparing a cute teenager with a giant beer-bellied tanuki who could use a trip to a padded cell. Baki raised an eyebrow at his antics before shaking his head in exasperation.

Baki stood up and faced the Suna council, "Now we move on to the next agenda, what is our next plan of action against with Aka Suna no Sasori?"

ooooo

Upon leaving the village they had chanced upon Temari who was walking home. They briefly explained the situation to her but she stopped paying attention the second they mentioned Gaara was unconscious from a battle with the Akatsuki thus she missed the bit a about a girl saving her brother. She bit her lip as she remembered the cracked cup from earlier when she enjoyed a light snack. "I knew something was wrong," she mumbled silently. It wasn't until Kakashi spoke up did she snap out of her thoughts.

"It will take three days to get to sand with all of us. Let us hurry," gesturing to their rather large squad of six people, two which Temari never seen before. She eyed them curiously before nodding back to him and all them sprinted away at full speed. She turned her head slightly to observe them.

She can't help it but she just couldn't let her guard down from those two even if most the Konoha shinobis aren't worried at all with of the exception of the pink haired kunoichi. She only felt this way when she was around Gaara when he was younger and unstable and only when Natsumi was using her demon's power to fight him in the chunnin exams. She had a nagging feeling that these two aren't normal at all. 'Now that I think about it…' she trailed off in her head as she narrowed her eyes on her blonde comrade, '…this presence…it's the same…is her demon getting stronger?'

On the other hand Natsumi was becoming more and more agitated as she recalled Jiraiya's warning. Their goal wasn't her. It was what was inside her. She impulsively rubbed her now seal less stomach and thought about what had happened in the past three years. She smirked slightly, 'Well at least they'll never capture Tou-san now.' The notion cheered her up slightly and with a burst of chakra as sprinted ahead of the group.

"Oi, dobe get back in formation. Don't go rushing into things again. Didn't your perverted teacher remind you of that," Sasuke called out to her in an annoyed tone as he rushed ahead as well to catch up.

"He was all alone you know," she said in sad tone, much to everyone's surprise. She landed on a nearby branch and released her genjutsu making her tail and ears visible to all before leaping ahead much to Temari's shock and Sakura's irritation. She moved faster through the trees as she was back in her natural body further distancing herself away from the group.

Kurohana and Shirogane exchanged worried glances but kept their silence and increased their pace as well. Natsumi spoke up once again as she ran on all fours like a fox on the ground, "Temari-san do you know why they are after me and Gaara?" Silence greeted her but she continued, "I told you before, haven't I? About my seal, well it seems that what they're after, are the demons sealed in our bodies."

Everyone was silent. Sasuke recalled how she was treated back then and even now. Open animosity and nearly complete isolation. Nobody deserved that, nobody…

"To them we're noting more than a means to an end," she said flatly, "nothing more than monsters that don't deserve to exist…" her tone was strange and terrifyingly calm. Natsumi was closed her eyes for a moment. Now that she thought about it she was the luckier one. She now had a father in the form of her bijuu, grandparents in the form of the Sannin and a brother as her best friend. But in the end she can't help but feel ashamed on forgetting how lonely it truly was as Gaara's past words echoed through her mind.

Resolved and anger burned in her now crimson eyes as she started to use her youki. "We're a lot alike me and Gaara, lonely. He said I saved him from that…maybe I can save him again this time." She turned her head back and let her scarlet demonic eyes stare straight into Temari's.

Temari's eyes widened and she was left speechless. She shivered involuntarily as she felt the awesome and more terrifying power of the Kyuubi wash over her but she kept her silence and thanked the young hanyou in her mind.

'…Uzumaki Natsumi…Thank you…'

ooooo

They continued to travel at high speeds with Natsumi and her guards in the lead. Noting that all of them were exhausted from continuous high speed travel with the exception of the three demons, Kakashi looked up to the sky and said, "It's getting dark. We'll stop at the nearest clearing."

Seven blurs landed noiselessly in the center of a large clearing, Sakura arriving last. The moment she stopped, she collapsed and sat down ungracefully throwing tired glares at a currently clueless blonde who was discussing something with Kakashi and the two youkai. Sasuke on the other hand has more stamina than her and he just looked slightly winded but in reality he was dead tired. Only his Uchiha pride of not letting anyone see him fall face first into to the comfortable looking ground kept him up. He was muttering a string of curses about annoying blondes who have way too much stamina.

Temari was lying on the ground, all dignity forgotten. They had covered one and half days of travel in just half a day and were near the border between Wind country and Fire country. "I'm going to kill her…" she grumbled from the ground. Honestly were all jinchuriki like this, she barely kept up with Gaara back when they were a team.

"Tch, get in line," spoke the Uchiha as he awkwardly seated himself on a nearby rock. Throwing tired glares at everyone and everything that comes within field of vision. He saw Kakashi lazily argue with his usually hyperactive teammate. His interests pique he wearily made his way over so he can get a better grasp on what they were talking about.

"I'm begging you Kakashi-sensei let me go ahead. Gaara's in danger and we're wasting time!" he heard her plead to their team captain. She had a worried and desperate expression on her face, her ears dropped to the side of her head and her tail wasn't wagging and swaying joyfully behind her like it always did.

Kakashi let out a mental sigh. He really wished he could let her go with her two guardians he really did. But his long experience as a shinobi and his concern as a teacher wouldn't let her. Breaking up the team and making them go ahead would be foolish by distancing themselves from whatever backup the three of them could offer. Other than that their only competent medic was heaving on the forest floor. Also he knew her too well. She would attack the Akatsuki the moment she sees them. She can't fight them without back up, not yet at least.

"Look I know you're worried but calm down. You won't accomplish anything if you arrive there dead tired," he said trying to make her listen to reason.

"But I'm not tired, Kakashi-sensei. You know as well as I do I won't get tired so just send me ahead already. Kuso, the more time we're wasting here the more danger Gaara's in. The Akatsuki that went after him might come back!" she yelled stubbornly back at her teacher.

Kakashi's lazy eye narrowed slightly, "And you'll just abandon us just like that?" he questioned neutrally.

Natsumi gasped and immediately shook her head, "No…I didn't mean it like that…" she trailed off her rubbing her left arm and looking away from her teacher's gaze.

Kakashi sighed audibly this time. He fished out his book, leaned back lazily and walked away after ruffling her hair affectionately, "I know you didn't," he said with his eye in a smiling upside down U.

Kurohana bit her lip and swiftly placed her hand on her princess' shoulder and said, "Hime-sama your heart is in the right place but in times like this is when you need to think with your mind as well." She paused for a bit to let it sink in, "He must also watch out for not only the mission but also his team. That includes you and them. Since you are the only one who isn't experiencing fatigue it is advisable for you to be kept as a sentry rather than a scout," she continued calmly explaining to her why her teacher acted like he did while gesturing to her obviously exhausted teammates.

Her bangs covered her eyes and said, "I know…I'm going over there to train a bit. Is that okay?"

She smiled uneasily but nodded just the same, "Careful not to exhaust yourself Hime-sama." The young blonde smiled at her and proceeded off to edge of the clearing. Kurohana was uneasy leaving her young princess alone but she was held back by Shirogane. Confused she turned to where he was staring at. She smiled as she found Uchiha Sasuke calmly and quietly followed the young hanyou.

She reached in her flame trimmed cloak rubbing a bit off blood on the embroidered containment seal. A rather large and old scroll with the kanji for "Demonic Kitsune Arts" written on it appeared in a poof of smoke. She sighed as she settled down and skimmed down the scroll to the point where she left off, "Let's see…ah here it is, the **Kokuhou**." (1)

As she was reading up on her new jutsu, Sasuke soundlessly stepped up behind her. She heard him though, through her extremely sensitive hearing. She rolled up her scroll and faced him, "Oi, teme what do you want?" she spat out.

"Just making you won't be going anywhere dobe," he jokingly sneered at her causing to huff in annoyance as she returned her attention back to her scroll. He smirked as lied down right next to her.

Natsumi smiled as she felt the grass shift at the additional weight. Deciding that she had read enough on the technique for the night she rolled it up once again and resealed in her cloak before lying down eagle spread on the grass. A few precious moments of comfortable silence passed as they stared at the evening sky before she asked, "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn," he replied causing Natsumi to roll her eyes at his ever eloquent vocabulary. She caught however his underlying curiosity. She can't really explain it but she was always able to read his grunts from annoyed ones, to curious ones, to affirmative ones she always able to tell what he means.

"If you were in my place, what would you do right now?" she asked turning over to face him properly.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment as if thinking over his answer before turning his head. To his surprise he found himself staring at her form. She strangely attractive when she wasn't shooting her mouth off, sapphire eyes glisten reflecting the stars in the sky. Golden hair splayed behind her as she tilted her head waiting for his answer along with her blood tipped tail that swayed gently back and forth. He snapped out of his thoughts when said girl punched lightly him in his arm shouting, "Hello? Are you still there Sasuke-teme?"

He sighed audibly and answered in monotone, "I'll wait." He saw her ears droop slightly, but he continued, "Till another group arrives to join mine then I can request to take a full squad with me to go ahead."

He heard her mumble, "Right, standard shinobi protocol." Things went quiet once more as both teenagers lied back down. Natsumi broke the silence yet again and asked, "If I was in Gaara's place what would you do?"

He answered immediately much to her surprise, "I'll get you back as fast as I can so I can scold you on how stupid you are for being captured. With or without back-up," he said in voice full of seriousness and left no room for arguments as he continued to star gaze along with his best friend.

She blinked in surprise in what he just said before smiling contently, "I see." She stood up, dusted herself and stretched her body. She smiled at him once more before turning around and walking away but not before saying, "Thanks Sasuke, I'm going ask Kakashi-sensei for the first watch. Good night."

"Hn, good night," he quietly replied before he turned to his side and decided to get some sleep.

Unbeknownst to the two, Kakashi was silently observing from afar. The Sharingan in his left eye spun lazily as he read their lips to catch whatever they were talking about. He pulled down his hitaite and turned to his companion his only visible eye in a U once more, "See I told you there was nothing to worry about Kurohana-san."

"Thank you Kakashi-san," she said as she nodded and stopped channeling youki in her eyes. She felt slightly jealous and impressed at the reading capability of the Sharingan as she listened to Kakashi relay Natsumi's conversation with Sasuke. Even with her excellent eye sight she can only pick bits and pieces of the words that were spoken. She should have expected as much from a doujutsu that is said to be capable of controlling even her overlord, Kyuubi.

"It was my pleasure Kurohana-san. Now if you'll excuse me I have a student or should I say comrade to attend to," spoke Kakashi as he opened his book and waved goodbye to the fox demon.

"Kakashi-san you care about your allies a lot, don't you?" she suddenly said making Kakashi freeze in his tracks. "I also noticed that you are also itching to run non-stop to Suna right now," she continued with a smirk.

Kakashi looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of head, "Mah, mah am I really that obvious?"

"No not really. Nothing a human can pick up that's for sure. In fact I find it an admirable trait," she droned on as if talking about the weather. "Aside from the high ranking vassals of the Nine Tailed Overlords, like us, most demons do not have that trait. It is rather refreshing," she said as she walked beside him, making their way back to the main camp.

"I'm still having trouble believing that my sensei's daughter is now a hanyou and is the daughter of the Kyuubi," he mumbled shaking his head, "but I promised my sensei that I'll take care of her and I will," he replied lazily as their walk through the forest seem strangely long.

"Is that all the reason that you are watching her for?" she questioned with a raised brow the tone of her voice is unreadable.

"No," he answered confidently looking straight into her amber eyes, "She is a comrade, a friend, and I will never abandon a friend," 'Never again' he thought in the end.

"I see," she replied turning forward with a smile on her face as the camp nearly came to view. They were still out of sight so she swiftly pecked Kakashi's cheek and walked away. Kakashi dropped his book and only eye widened to dinner plates. "Ku-Kuroha-na-sa-san?!"

"All youkai are flirtatious by nature Kakashi," she replied mischievously, "Oh and just call me Kurohana," she flipped her raven hair behind and smirked as she left Kakashi gaping like fish.

A few minutes later and still rubbing his left cheek, Kakashi finally picked up his jaw from the floor when the wind was knocked out of him by a hyperactive ball of blonde yelling, "Where the hell have you been, you lazy pervert?!"

ooooo

'What is it…? This hand….Is it my hand…?'

Was the first thought that entered Gaara's comatose mind. He looked around and saw only bleak whiteness that seems to go on for eternity. He held his hand in front of him his thoughts swimming with questions about himself… about so many things.

'Have I ever become…an existence needed by anyone…?'

Before he could think of answer a young feminine hand placed hers over his. Gaara turned slowly and gazed at Shukaku in her human form. Her light brown hair flowed behind her, as her golden eyes stared into his teal ones. She offered a soft and sweet smile and said in a powerful yet ethereal voice, "_**Yes…Gaara…yes you have. By your family…**_"

Images of Temari, Kankuro and strangely enough Baki appeared behind him. Smiling or in Kankuro's case grinning with all his teeth showing.

"…_**by your students…by your village…**_"

Matsuri and her team came running from behind him grasping him in large hug. They were talking animatedly around him as if he was part of their group for a long time. Two chunnins that seem to inhabit his office like their house came running towards with an apologetic smile and pointed to the paperwork his partner was carrying. Shinobi he worked with as he made his arduous climb to Kage, waving behind him smiling and cheering him on like in his battle with the blonde bomber.

"…_**your friends…**_"

The figures of the Konoha 12 with their teachers, friends and allies were suddenly standing next to him. Natsumi and Lee came up behind him and placed their arms over his shoulder both grinning like no tomorrow. Kiba was laughing like a mad man next to him sitting cross legged on top of Akamaru with Shino standing behind him in silent support and Hinata waving back shyly. Tenten leaning on Neji's shoulder like he was a wall as the ever stoic Hyuuga mouth twitched upwards in smirk. Sasuke detached but still with them, settled himself with the jounin teachers. Chouji waving with one hand over to him, the other is in a bag of chips, with the ever the lazy Shikamaru lying on the grass giving him a stern nod of support. (Their clothes are like their Shippuden outfits with the change of course in Natsumi's and Sasuke's)

Shukaku placed both her hands on Gaara's stern yet shocked face and moved his head to face her. Her gold eyes bore into his as she leaned in next to his ear and whispered…

"…_**and by me.**_"

He slowly touched her hand with his. Enjoying their feel against his skin as he slowly placed his other hand on her face. He found himself smiling as he said, "…Thank you."

And then the world went white.

He looked up and saw the white ceiling tiles of the hospital. The first thing he heard was, "See? Told you it would work!" and he was suddenly pulled up to see the room full of with the shinobi of Suna. He turned to the one responsible for his rude awakening.

Natsumi and the Suna shinobis' was cheering with all their worth, while Sasuke, Kakashi and a tall man wearing a black hakama and gi preferred to stay out of the blonde wrecking ball's way. Next to him were Sakura rolling up what seem to be a very large scroll and a long black haired miko who pushed him back into bed. But one thing crept into his mind; he turned his head to the other bed and found Shukaku, hidden under the covers away from everyone, smiling the same smile the shared before in his mind as she slowly dissolved into sand. He found himself smiling once again.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a very enthusiastic shout of, "Now let's get ready to hunt down and kick some Akatsuki butt!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

END Chapter Seventeen

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry it took so long to put this up…studies and all. But I hope my writing improved over the break. Read and review. Oh wait…

Fox Roar Cannon – (as seen in anime) a devastating youki attack in which an insane amount of youki is concentrated into a ball, swallowed and fired with beam like consistency straight forward. Due to its taxing nature only very high ranking kitsune use this attack. A note is that hanyous should not use this attack recklessly as this could exceed the youki limit their body can handle in one shot alone thus often leaving the hanyou powerless or in a frenzied state.

That's all for now, I hope I didn't made Shukaku's and Gaara's relationship move too fast.

Till next time…

Shadowzerover5

Note from the Beta because she is very sorry: Um, you see… Shadow was supposed to have this up _weeks _ago, but um…it took a really long time to get this edited because schools was starting back up and I was suddenly a hell of lot busier than I would have liked, and I'm really sorry! It's my fault!


End file.
